Uh Oh! the 3rd: Most Wanted
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: While Shizuru is stressing out about her weight and Hiei decides to "help" her in his own way, their twins start junior High where a sudden misunderstanding occurs involving Sumi. And things have Kuwabara confused when Yukina starts acting strange HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

All I can say is that "I lied". I really miss "Uh, Oh!" (and I know you guys do, too!:D) so I've decided to write this little baby! It's not much right now, but don't worry. It _will_ get better. And I'm sorry, you guys, but I probably won't be updating this everyday like I did with the other two. So, sorry, I'm just putting that out there right now. So, anyway! Enjoy, you guys!:D

* * *

Fourteen years. It had been fourteen years since the two of them had given into their impulses behind Genkai's place. Shizuru felt so old, really old. She turned her body to the side, her hands on her hips as her eyes never left the full-length mirror in front of her. She sighed deeply, looking at her underwear-clad body in the mirror.

"God, I look terrible." She groaned. "I'm huge."

She wasn't huge, that was an exaggeration. Her body was a lot curvier than it was before she had had children. She did have a little pudge, but that didn't make her "huge".

"Get the hell away from there."

She turned to see Hiei sitting up in bed, resting his back against the headboard.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She rolled her eyes.

"Get away from that thing, it always makes you depressed." Hiei got out of bed and slid his feet into his black slippers then padded over to his wife. "We should destroy it."

"Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes gain.

"_You_ come on." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her bare stomach. "You're beautiful, and I hate it when you're depressed."

"You're sweet." She ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm going to start going to the gym again."

"No!" Hiei said, holding her tighter. "You're body is amazing just the way it is!"

"Chubby chaser." She joked, breaking free from his arms.

"So? There's nothing wrong with that. Get back here." He grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her back to him. He stood on his toes to kiss her.

"I have to finish getting ready for work, go back to sleep."

"I'm wide awake, my love." He said, pulling her to the bed.

"Hiei, no. We can't." She smiled at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why not?" He asked, running his hands up and down her body. "You're so beautiful."

"Stop that." She slapped his hands away. "You horny little goblin."

"Demon!" He corrected, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. "I'm a demon, not a goblin. There's a difference."

"Not much." She said, turning back to her closet to get her clothes and finish getting dressed.

"Hn."

"Oh, cut it out." She said, tugging on her pants.

"Hn."

"It was a _joke_!" She said, turning back to him.

"Ha, ha." He said dryly. "Not funny."

"Oh, grow up, you bi-polar midget."

"Make me, you –"

"Watch what you say, mister, or you're sleeping on the couch." She threatened playfully.

He smirked at her then watched her finish getting dressed and ready for work.

"You're beautiful." He said softly as she put her shoes on.

"Thanks." She said flatly.

"I'm serious."

"You're sweet."

"Even for a bi-polar midget?" He gave her a half smile, which she mirrored.

"Of course, darling." She kissed him on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, putting his arms around her again in a hug and nuzzling her stomach.

The two jerked away from each other when they heard a knock at the door. It opened slowly and a nine-year-old boy in a school uniform with hair the color and shape of a flame stuck his head in the room and lisped.

"Good morning, mom and dad." Kuya said, smiling. "Mom, we're ready to go."

It was the first day of school for their children. Haru and Sumi had been home schooled ever since an incident where half of their third grade class was scorched and the other half was frozen.

They had been taught at Genkai's temple, Kurama was their main teacher, teaching them everything from history to science to basic math and algebra. Riko and Botan had been their art teachers; Riko focusing mostly on photography while Botan dabbled a bit in painting and sculpting and everything else art related. Hiei taught them how to control their powers while Yusuke and Kuwabara taught them everything else – everything that everyone else thought was unimportant (like Video Games 101).

Now, after Shizuru thinking that the twins needed a better social life, they were starting junior high. Kuya wasn't like his older brother and sister; he couldn't set things on fire or freeze things and he hadn't been home schooled. He was just like his uncle, Kazuma Kuwabara, in almost every single way.

Shizuru and Hiei smiled proudly at their youngest son then at each other. They kissed each other good-bye then Shizuru followed her son out to the living room of their house, where Sumi and Haru stood in their junior high uniforms, looking awkward.

Sumi had had a growth spurt when she was thirteen and now was very gifted in the upper body area. It had startled Hiei and he always insisted on her wearing a giant sweater whenever she went out, even if it was extremely hot outside. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama profoundly agreed.

Haru hadn't changed much; he just looked a lot more like his father. He still had a slight baby face, which made girls find him irresistible. His navy uniform was baggy and made him feel uncomfortable. He flipped the collar up in an attempt to try to hide his face.

"Mom, do we really have to go?" He groaned. "Normal kids hate us."

"That's not true." Shizuru said, ushering her children out the door and towards the car. "You're going to have a great day, and you're going to make lots of friends."

"But –"

"You're _going_ to have a _great_ day and you're _going_ to make _lots_ of friends." Shizuru repeated, giving a warning look at her older son.

Haru rolled his eyes and got into the back seat with his sister as Kuya got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Mommy?" Sumi said a few minutes later (she had never grown out of calling Shizuru 'mommy'). "What if Haru's right and people hate us?"

"Nobody's going to hate you." Shizuru glanced at the twins in the backseat through the rearview mirror. "Just as long as you stay out of trouble and don't set anything on fire."

"Ha-ha, mom, really funny." Haru grunted as he turned to look out his window. He even sounded just like his father.

"Seriously, stay out of trouble today." She warned as she made her way to the junior high. "I don't want to have to send you away to a boarding school or anything."

"You wouldn't!" The twin gasped in unison.

"You wouldn't separate us, would you, mommy?" Sumi asked, clutching Haru's hand tightly in her own.

Haru jerked his hand away from his sister as Shizuru stopped the car in front of the junior high, a look of slight embarrassment on his face. Shizuru turned around to get a better look at her older children, sighing.

"Just stay out of trouble. Okay?" Sh asked, staring at Haru.

"Mom." He said slowly and clearly as he opened the car door, not taking his eyes off of her. "I promise you, I won't get in trouble."

"Good." She smiled. "Watch out for your sister."

"Mommy!" Sumi groaned exasperatedly as she scooted over to get out through the open car door. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Then quit acting like one." Haru joked, helping her out.

She shoved him playfully and the two turned back to wave at Shizuru and Kuya. Shizuru waved back, watching as they made their way into the courtyard of the school.

"Maybe, I should go in there." She said softly. "Y'know, just see them off and make sure they're okay."

"Mom." Kuya turned to her. "Your baby birds are leaving the nest."

Shizuru looked at her younger son and she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. Her lip quivered as she turned back to the steering wheel.

"Oh, jeez! Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She looked back at him and gave him a small smile, running her hand through his hair.

"At least I still have one baby bird left."

She started the car again and took off towards Kuya's elementary school.

Haru sighed and shook his head as Sumi stared up at the towering building of the junior high.

"I dunno about this, sis." Haru mumbled, watching the other teenagers with his father's uninterested look on his face. "I'd rather be home, listening to Kurama blab about tadpoles."

"Oh, this place isn't so bad." She said softly, searching the courtyard for her friend since kindergarten, Ai.

Haru sighed once more and flipped the collar of his uniform up again. He hated the awful navy color and how big it was on him. He grumbled under his breath about wanting to go home and he shoved his hands into uniform pockets. He jumped slightly, feeling somebody clap a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at the towering bulky body of his best friend, Ryo Narita. He smirked up at his friend and the two pounded their fists together.

"Hey, man. Ya ready for this?" Ryo asked.

Haru shrugged, making a face as he turned back to the school.

"I dunno. I'm gettin' this bad vibe from this place."

"Don't worry, dude, it's an all right place."

"Really?" Haru turned back to his friend.

"Yeah, it's a great place to catch up on sleep."

The two snickered as the three stepped away from the open gate to let other students pass by.

"We're going here to _learn_, you guys!" Sumi rolled her eyes. "Not sleep or goof off."

Haru rolled his eyes, muttering about his sister turning into his aunt Keiko. Ryo blushed as he noticed Sumi, scratching at the back of his head.

"Hey, Sumi." He cleared his throat, stammering. "You look pretty nice today."

Sumi smiled at Ryo, which made his blush deepen.

"Thanks, Ryo, that's really sweet." She turned towards the school, seeing her friend, Ai, at the doors. "Ai! Wait up!"

Haru and Ryo watched Sumi run off to meet up with her friend. Haru made another face then looked his friend up and down.

"Nice uniform, by the way." He said sarcastically.

"It was my brother's when he went here." Ryo grumbled, holding his arms out to show Haru how baggy the sleeves were. "Okubo was pretty big when he was a teen."

The two laughed as the bell rang. They turned to the building, watching as the students piled into the building.

"What's your first class?" Ryo asked, grabbing Haru's class schedule from his hand. "Man! We only have one class together!"

"No way, dude, that sucks!" Haru grumbled as they entered the school.

"Man, you got Akashi first period – he's such a _douche_."

"Who?"

"Mr. Akashi." Ryo adjusted his backpack, rolling his eyes. "I freaking hate that guy."

"Who do you have?"

"Some new teacher, I don't even remember her name." Ryo waved back at Haru as he went off in the opposite direction. "Seeya in fourth."

Haru jerked his head up in a nod at his friend then continued on his way to his class. He opened the door to see a tall man with two large front teeth sitting at a desk at the front of the class. The man looked up and made eye contact with Haru. Haru froze in his tracks, staring his new teacher down – something told him he was not going to like this class. He turned away and continued to walk to a desk at the back of the room, next to a window. He sat down just as his sister and her best friend walked in.

Sumi smiled and slid into an empty desk next to her friend, Ai. Haru shrugged and wondered if this was how it was going to be for the rest of the school year, him being a loner.

"All right." Mr. Akashi said, standing up from his desk with a sheet of paper in his hand. "I'm Mr. Akashi. Let me take roll and we'll get started."

Haru leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head as he stared out at a tree right outside the window. He wanted to climb it and relax in it, like he used when he was younger with his father and little brother.

Akashi stopped where he was on the roll sheet, a look of astonishment on his face. He couldn't believe it.

"Ku . . . Kuwabara?" He said softly.

"Which one?"

He looked up to see the class looking back at Sumi, her long black curly hair falling in her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Who . . . who're you?" Mr. Akashi asked, pointing to her.

"I'm Sumi Kuwabara." Sumi answered cheerfully, pointing to Haru. "And that's my brother Haru."

Haru blinked and turned his attention back to the class to see that they were all staring at him, especially the teacher (who looked shocked and angry at the same time).

"What?" He grumbled. "You got a problem with us?"

"Are you, by any chance, related to Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, that's our uncle!" Sumi chirped.

Haru winced; wishing for once that his sister wouldn't be so cheerful and friendly.

"Being related to one of the biggest idiots in the entire world isn't something to be proud of, young lady." Mr. Akashi smirked, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Sumi's smile faded and she looked as if she were about to start crying. Haru glared at the teacher, sitting up straight in his seat.

"Where do you get off talkin' shit about our uncle like that?" Haru snapped, standing up.

The class turned and stared at Haru, gasping at the abrasive tone in his voice. Mr. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the young man, straightening his back.

"I can see that I'm going to have trouble with _you_ this year." He stated lowly. "See me after class, Mr. Kuwabara."

Haru sat back down, cursing under his breath as students around him muttered and snickered. He glanced at Sumi, who had her head down on her desk with her arms draped over it as if she were falling asleep. He flipped open his text book to the right page as Mr. Akashi turned his back to the class and began to write on the board. Haru wondered why Kuwabara hadn't ever mentioned this guy before.

"That was the longest hour of my entire life!" Haru exclaimed as he and Sumi waited to leave the classroom. "That guy's an asshole."

"Haru, you should really watch your mouth." Sumi said, her voice emotionless as she looked down at the floor, her long raven tresses falling in her face.

"Mr. Kuwabara!" Akashi said in a singsong voice from his seat on the edge of his desk at the front of his class. "I thought I said for you to see me after class."

Haru rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something really mean but stopped when he noticed the bizarre look Mr. Akashi was giving him.

"I'll save you a seat in class, Haru." Sumi said softly before she walked away.

Haru looked at his twin sister, surprised as she took off down the hall to her next class. He groaned and went back into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He trudged to the front of the class, looking uninterested with his new teacher. He just wanted to get it over with.

"I'm just going to come out and say this." Mr. Akashi stated, his glare deepening. "I don't like you and I'm never going to like you."

"_Likewise, beaver face._" Haru thought.

"Why? 'Cause I'm a Kuwabara?"

"Exactly, it's good to know that we're on the same page. I also don't care for your attitude. You're exactly like this other little moron that used to hang out with your uncle; a no good punk named Yusuke Urameshi."

Haru couldn't stop himself; his hand was at Mr. Akashi's neck, gripping it tightly. He glared at his teacher as Akashi's eyes widened and watered, coughing as he struggled to breathe.

"Say anything you want about me, but leave my family outta this."

Haru let go of Akashi's neck and walked out off the classroom, making his way quickly to his next class. He flung open the door, watching as his classmates' heads swiveled to look at him. His ruby eyes scanned the room, looking for his sister. He saw her in the middle of the room, boys sitting around her.

Sumi lifted her arms up and shrugged, giving him an apologetic look. Haru sighed and made his way to the back of the class to the only empty desk.

"And you are?"

Haru spun around to look at the big man at the front of the room. Like Akashi, this man didn't look too friendly. He was tall and had glasses, a glare never leaving his face.

"Haru Kuwabara." He stated, sitting down and kicking his feet up onto his desk.

The glare on the man's face deepened. Haru matched his teacher's glare, keeping eye contact with him.

"I'm Mr. Iwamoto." The man grunted.

Iwamoto sat down at his desk and folded his hands, leaning back in his chair as he instructed his students. Every once in a while, Haru would notice Iwamoto glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Sumi, watching as the boys around her flirted with her and giggled nervously. She looked so oblivious as she continued with her work.

Ryo tossed the basketball at Haru, hitting him in the chest.

"So, how were your first classes?" He asked as Haru dribbled the ball and tossed it into the basket.

"Awful!" Haru stuck his tongue out. "You're so right about that Akashi guy, he hates me."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Ryo asked, snatching the ball from his friend and spinning around and dunking the ball.

"No, he actually _said_ he didn't like me." Haru shrugged and flopped down onto the bleachers. "I wonder what my uncles did to make the teachers here hate them so much."

"They were probably just smart asses, just like you." Ryo smirked, sitting down next to his friend.

"Thanks, man." Haru grimaced. "That Akashi guy made my sister cry."

"Why?"

"He called my uncle Kazuma the biggest idiot in the world or something." Haru stretched, groaning softly. "Sumi and my uncle are like this."

Haru crossed his fingers and held them up to let Ryo see it.

"Wow, sorry, man."

"S'all right, I guess." Haru shrugged and leaned back into the bleachers. "Dude, do you have a teacher named Iwamoto?"

"Yes!" Ryo sighed, leaning back like his friend. "He's so much worse than Akashi. He's_ scary_."

"Great, this is gonna be the greatest school year of my life."

Sumi ran by in her P.E. uniform; white shirt and red shorts. She smiled at her brother and Ryo as she ran by, waving.

"Hi, guys!" She said cheerfully. "Bye, guys!"

Ryo stared with wide eyes, his mouth agape and a blush forming across his face. Haru shot a halfhearted two-finger salute wave he had picked up from Yusuke at his sister before turning to his best friend and punching him in the stomach.

"That's my sister! Knock it off!"

"Sorry." Ryo chuckled nervously. "She's just . . . she's just . . ."

"Stacked, I know."

"That's not what I was gonna to say! Your sister's beautiful and I –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You like her, you've been saying that junk since we were in kindergarten."

"It's true, though."

"Man, get over it. It's not gonna happen."

"Don't be such a jerk."

Haru stuck his tongue out at Ryo, smirking. Ryo grabbed his friend's tongue and twisted it, laughing as Haru swung at him.

"Mr. Kuwabara, may I have a word with you?"

Ryo let go of Haru's tongue and the two boys stared at the big man in front of them. Haru blinked then looked at Ryo, who kept his eyes on the large man.

"I'm Mr. Takanaka." The big man said as Haru followed him out of the gym and into his office. "I'm the principal here. I just wanted to know if everything was okay with you."

"Okay with me?" Haru quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the principal, licking his dry lips. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard something from a teacher of yours."

"Mr. Akashi?"

"Yes, and –"

"He started it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he started it. He was making fun of my uncles."

"You must mean . . ."

"Yeah, I'm related to Kazuma Kuwabara. Yusuke Urameshi is kinda like family."

Haru waited for the big man's smile to disappear and a glare to take its place, but the smile just widened.

"They were good boys, how are they now?"

"Working, married, stuff like that."

"That makes me feel old." Takanaka chuckled.

The corners of Haru's lips twitched into a smile, he was starting to like this guy. He relaxed into his seat and proceeded to answer all of Takanaka's questions.

The twins walked home side by side. Haru stayed silent as his sister talked on and on about her day and the people she met.

"Gosh, those guys at school were so nice to me." She gushed, holding her books to her chest. "It was crazy. They even gave me their numbers in case I needed a tutor or anything."

"Sumi . . ." Haru said slowly, stopping with his hands in his pockets.

"Hm?" Sumi stopped and looked at her twin brother. "What? What's wrong?"

Haru shook his head and bit his tongue, trying not to hurt his sister's feelings. Sumi dropped her books and put her hands on her hips, her face scrunching angrily.

"Just come out and say it, Haru."

"Sis, they just want in your pants."

"Oh, for the love of Puu!" Sumi rolled her eyes and picked her books up. "You're just like dad and them."

Haru followed after his sister as they continued on their way home, groaning in frustration.

"Well, why don't you listen to us and instead of being so _stupid_?"

"I'm _not_ stupid!" She spun around and glared at her brother. "You're just jealous because _you don't have any friends_!"

Haru stopped, his eyes wide in surprise. His sister had never yelled at him like that before. He felt cold all of a sudden and he looked down to see that he was up to his calves in solid ice. He jerked, trying to break free but realized it was no use.

"Have fun being frozen." Sumi shot angrily, continuing on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, so yeah, I made Haru kind of a brat in this chapter, but yeah. I don't know what else to say. Hey! Something hit me today, I was thinking about Haru and Sumi and I thought - Have I made them into a Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu? I really, _really _hope not. What do you guys think?? Well, enjoy!:D

* * *

Shizuru fell back onto the bed, exhausted. She closed her eyes, sighing audibly. Her boss had let everyone go home early that day. The bed squeaked and there was suddenly more weight on the bed. She opened an eye to see Hiei sitting next to her, a small smile on his face. She closed her eye again and smiled at him.

"Hello, love."

He jumped on top of her and bit at her neck, growling softly. She laughed and tried to push him off when he pinned her down. She jerked her hands free and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. He pulled away slowly a moment later and smiled down at her.

"I love you." He said softly, his eyes on her lips.

"I love you, too."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, pulling her lip and letting it snap back. He smiled as he retrieved a laugh from her.

"Ew, are you guys busy or what?"

Shizuru and Hiei jerked their heads to the door to see Kuya standing in the doorway of their bedroom, a black fuzz ball in his arms.

"'Cause I could come back later or –"

"No, Kuya. We're not busy."

"You're not trying to make another baby, are you?" Kuya grimaced as he took a few steps into the room. "I don't wanna share my room with another kid."

"No, we were just –" Shizuru trailed off, noticing the black fuzz ball in her son's arms. "What is that?"

Kuya hesitantly lifted up the small black kitten to show his mother, a wide grin on his face.

"Can I –"

"No." Hiei interrupted sternly. "No way in hell."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say, dad!"

"You were going to ask to keep it. No way in hell, Kuya."

"But . . ." He turned to Shizuru. "Mom?"

The kitten let out a weak meow and tried to snuggle into Kuya's shirt. Shizuru stared at the kitten then at her son, a pleading look on his face. He was so much like her brother. She sighed and moved her hair out of her face.

"I think it's sick, mom." Kuya said sadly, petting the kitten in an attempt to comfort it. "I found it in an alley on my way home from school."

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak when they heard the front door slam. They left the room to see Kuwabara and Yusuke flop down onto the couch, deeply engaged in a conversation about the latest video games.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but do you live here?" Shizuru asked, leaning against the wall of the living room.

They looked up at the matriarch of the Kuwabara family and shrugged, going back to their conversation.

"So, anyway, like I was sayin'." Yusuke continued. "In my opinion, I think Guitar Hero kicks more ass than Rock Band. It changed video games as we know it."

"Shut your mouth, that's blasphemous!" Kuwabara squealed. "With Rock Band, you can _be_ a band instead of just playin' the guitar."

"Seriously, though – why are you here?" Hiei grumbled. He was looking forward to spending some alone time with his wife. "You both have wives and children. Go home."

"Kuwabara and Yukina came over with their twins and Keiko kicked us out to talk about 'girl stuff' with Yukina."

Kuwabara blinked, seeing the black kitten in Kuya's arm. He jumped up and ran to it, taking it from his nephew. Everyone expected him to squeal "Kitty!" and hug it tightly, but his face suddenly had a somber expression on it.

"He doesn't look so good." He said softly. "We need to get him to the vet."

"He'll be okay, right?" Kuya asked, looking at the kitten with a worried expression.

"I dunno, kid." Kuwabara looked at the kitten, its eyes closed as it nuzzled against his hand. "I'm takin' him to the vet."

"I'm coming, too." Kuya stated, following his uncle to the door.

"No, you're not." Shizuru stated, pulling her younger son back by the collar of his shirt. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yes. Can I go now?"

"Okay, go ahead."

Kuya followed Kuwabara out of the house and the two left in his minivan to the vet's office.

Yusuke stretched and draped his arms over the back off the couch, kicking his feet up and resting them on the coffee table. He smirked at Shizuru and Hiei.

"So, what's up, you guys?" He chuckled. "Workin' on havin' another baby?"

"Yes, we're going for triplets this time." Hiei answered sarcastically, going into the kitchen.

"That kid . . ." He muttered from the kitchen. "Always bringing home stray animals . . . dogs, cats, _raccoons_."

Shizuru smiled to herself; hearing her husband bang pots and pans around as he continued on his rant about their youngest son. She turned to Yusuke and shrugged.

"One time, Kuya brought home a chinchilla."

"A freaking _chinchilla_!" Hiei shouted as he stood in the entryway of the kitchen, flailing his arms. "Where does a ten year old boy find a _stray_ chinchilla?"

Yusuke chuckled as Hiei shook his head, going back into the kitchen. Shizuru sat down next to Yusuke on the couch and turned the television on.

"We found out later that the chinchilla had actually belonged to his school. He wanted to take it home with him so he hid it under his sweater."

"Oh, man. That's classic."

"I'm craving something with garlic for dinner!" Hiei announced from the kitchen. "Is that okay with you, wife?"

"Sure, knock yourself out, snookums."

The activity in the kitchen ceased and the apartment was silent expect for the sound of the television and Yusuke trying to contain his laughter. Hiei resumed whatever he was doing in the kitchen, mumbling under his breath about his son that found stray animals and his wife that embarrassed him in front of company.

The door opened and Sumi stomped in, slamming the door hard behind her with her father's death glare on her face.

"Hi, honey, how was school?" Shizuru asked as she and Yusuke watched the Kuwabara offspring make her way quickly and angrily to her room.

"_Fine!_" She screamed, slamming her bedroom door behind her a few times.

Hiei then began muttering about his son that found stray animals, his wife that embarrassed him in front of company and his daughter with her strange mood swings.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Haru trudged in, a frustrated look on his face. The bottom of his pant legs was singed and torn and damp. He dropped his backpack down by the door, keeping his glare at his sister's bedroom door.

"I swear I'm gonna kick the crap outta her!" He growled, shaking a fist.

"Hi, honey, how was school?" Shizuru repeated.

"Just perfect!" Haru grumbled, cracking his knuckles and rolling up his sleeves. "You guys are about to have one less child!"

He stomped off towards his sister's room and pounded on the door. Hiei then began to rant under his breath about his son that picked up stray animals, his wife that embarrassed him in front of company, his daughter with her strange mood swings and his other son who had such a violent yet wonderful and frank way with words.

"Sumi, I was being honest!" Haru shouted at his sister's door. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or anything!"

"Go away!" Sumi screamed back. "I wish you and the other men in our family would just back off and leave me alone!"

"Then why don't you just become a lesbian?!" Haru shouted. "That way, we wouldn't _have_ to worry about guys chasing after you!"

"_Maybe I will!_" Sumi screeched.

Yusuke covered his mouth with his hand, his body shaking as he held in his laughter – Kuwabara and Kurama were definitely missing something hilarious. Shizuru blinked and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hiei then began to talk to himself about his son that brought home stray animals, his wife that embarrassed him in front of people, his other son's violent yet wonderful and frank way with words and his moody feminist daughter that was considering becoming a lesbian.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Shizuru asked, getting up and pulling her eldest son away from her daughter's door.

Sumi opened the door and glared at her twin brother.

"He said that guys only talked to me because they wanted in my pants!"

She slammed the door again, yelling incoherently from the other side of the door. Hiei stopped what he was doing and looked at Yusuke, who looked back at him. They jumped and ran to Sumi's bedroom. Yusuke rapped his knuckles against the door quickly and loudly.

"Who are these guys that have been talking to you?" Hiei barked.

"_Nobody_!" Sumi groaned. "Go away!"

There was a knock at the door and when nobody made any effort to acknowledge it, the door opened. Kurama stuck his head, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, every – what's going on?"

"Apparently, the twins had a perfectly fine day." Shizuru started, sarcastically.

"And now my daughter wants to become a lesbian." Hiei finished.

"What?" Kurama stepped in slowly, closing the door behind him and made his way to the group that formed around Sumi's bedroom door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Sumi cried. "God, can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Some guy was hitting on her today." Yusuke said.

"What?" Kurama repeated.

"That's not what happened!" Sumi yelled, her voice filled with frustration.

Everyone began yelling; at Sumi through her door, at each other, about random things that had nothing to do with the situation. The sound of a foghorn made everyone jump and shut up. They turned to the door to see Botan, holding the red nozzle foghorn in her hand in the air.

"Okay, everybody just shut the flip up!" She stated, pointing to everyone at the teenaged girl's door. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Haru, come away from that door! Leave that girl alone!"

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Haru groaned as they walked away from the bedroom and going into the living room. Haru left the apartment, saying something about getting fresh air. Botan went to Shizuru and the two went inside Sumi's room.

"We have a new pet!" Kuwabara shouted, kicking the door in and startling everyone in the room.

"If that door is broken, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Hiei warned.

"Dad, can I keep it?" Kuya asked, lifting up the kitten. "The vet gave him some drops and said that he needs to take this medicine three times a day and only eat a special kind of formula that's like cat's milk or something. So, dad, can I-"

"No." Hiei said sternly. "No, no, no. No cats."

"It coulda died, Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, flailing his arms about. "Let him keep it!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from his youngest son.

"Ask your mother." He muttered.

"Where is she?"

"Talking to your sister."

"Apparently, your niece is becoming a lesbian." Yusuke smirked, looking at Kuwabara from his spot on the couch.

"What?" Kuwabara sat down next to his best friend.

"What's a lesbian?" Kuya asked.

"Something awesome." Yusuke answered, still smirking.

"Well . . . I'm pretty awesome . . ." Kuya said softly, blinking. "Does that make me a lesbian?"

Yusuke laughed out loud as Hiei cringed. Kuwabara elbowed Yusuke gently in the side, making him shut up.

"No, kid." Kuwabara answered. "Only women can be lesbians."

"But . . . Kurama's a guy and he's kinda womanly. Is he a lesbian?"

Kurama's eyes widened as Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to contain their snickering. His eyebrows bunched and he gave a look at the two before flopping down besides Yusuke on the couch.

"Boy, isn't it time for you to feed your cat?" Hiei asked, pointing at the kitten in his son's arms and changing the subject.

Kuya smiled at the kitten then went into the kitchen to feed it. Hiei forced himself in between Yusuke and Kuwabara and the four kicked their feet up, resting them on the coffee table and relaxing into the couch.

The door to Sumi's room opened and Shizuru stuck her head out, yelling at the four on the couch.

"Feet off the coffee table!"

The four jumped and sat up, taking their feet from the table. Shizuru retracted back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"How does she know?" Yusuke asked, looking at Kuwabara and Hiei.

"She just does." The two answered together.

"All right, garlic!" Kuya exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Don't eat that!" Hiei said, elbowing Yusuke and Kuwabara in the sides in an attempt to get more room. "That's for dinner and it's mine!"

"Garlic hog." Kuya mumbled.

"Oh, the joys of being a parent." Yusuke sighed and grabbed the remote, changing the channel.

"Just _you_ wait until your daughter turns fifteen. Boys will be chasing after her as well."

"No way!" Yusuke protested, gripping the remote tightly. "That won't happen especially when there are men like us here to ruin her social life."

"Yusuke, that's terrible!" Kurama shook his head.

"It's a joke – but it's true!" Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"You have no idea what it's like to have a teenaged daughter!" Hiei agreed, looking at Kurama.

"Yeah, wait 'til you have kids then get back to us!" Kuwabara added, shaking his head.

Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kuwabara, who looked back at them when he realized they were staring at him.

"What?"

"Your daughter isn't even a year old yet!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What do you have to watch out for?"

"Yeah, are there big bad two year old boys checking my niece out at her daycare?"

"Shuddup, never mind."

The front door opened and Haru walked in, wiping sweat from his forehead with a hand. He jerked his head up in a nod at the grown men sitting on the couch then made his way into the kitchen.

"Whatta punk." Yusuke mumbled, smirking. "You must be so proud, Hiei."

"Oh, you bet."

"Hey, did my principal call?" Haru asked, coming back into the living room with a glass of milk in his hand.

"Why?" Hiei asked, watching his son sit down slowly onto the beanbag chair in front of the television, being careful not to spill his milk. "Did you do something?"

"No." Haru said quickly.

"What did you do?" The four men asked him.

"All right, all right." Haru turned around to look at the men in his family. "I choked my teacher."

"You what!"

"Haru!"

"Jesus, what a little bad ass!"

"Who was it?"

"Dad, it was just some beaver-face jerk named –"

"Akashi." Yusuke and Kuwabara said together. "He deserved it."

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Kurama said calmly, shaking his head. "To choke a teacher on your first day of school, Haru."

"Dad, he was bad mouthing Kazuma."

"I bad mouth Kazuma."

"Hey!"

"That's not the point, dad." Haru stood up and stretched. "You guys are, like, family, y'know? This guy's, well, an a-hole."

"Watch your mouth."

"But, dad, I didn't say 'ass'."

"Haru said 'ass'!" Kuya taunted from the kitchen.

Haru made a face at his brother then turned back to his dad.

"Don't tell mom, 'kay?"

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama looked at Hiei to see what he was going to do. He sighed.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, dad."

"Hey, kid, what happened to your pants?" Kuwabara asked, eyeing the torn, damp and scorched uniform pants his nephew was wearing.

Haru shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, pursing his lips and making them almost nonexistent.

"Sumi froze me when we were on our way back home, had to set 'em on fire."

"Those uniform cost money, you know." Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, like a lot . . ." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and Kurama. "How'd your moms and my sister pay for all of ours?"

The three thought back to all the shredded school uniforms they had had in their younger years and let out a sighed, remembering. They shook their heads, coming back to the present.

"So, besides the Akashi incident, how was school?" Yusuke asked.

"Shit." Haru mumbled, turning to go to his room to change his clothes.

"Hey!" Hiei snapped.

"Oh, come _on_, dad!" Haru rolled his eyes, looking back at Hiei with a Yusuke-like smirk on his face. "You've said words a _lot_ worse."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, boy?" Hiei narrowed his eyes a little.

"Dad, settle down." He turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey, did you guys know a guy named Iwamoto?"

"Yes!" They said together. "He's almost as bad as Akashi!"

"What the hell did you guys do to that school? The teachers either hate me or fear me and I didn't even do anything . . . well, besides, y'know."

"Heh, I guess you could say that your uncle Kazuma and I were kinda troublemakers."

"_You_ were the troublemaker, not _me_. I just wanted to kick your ass."

"You always got something to prove, don't you?" Yusuke joked.

"Why, you little –"

Sumi's bedroom door opened and Shizuru rushed out, looking furious.

"Haru Kuwabara!" She shouted, making her son jump. "You choked a teacher!"

Haru stared at her with wide eyes then looked past her to see Sumi standing behind her, her arms crossed under her chest and a smirk on her face.

"You vindictive little bitch!" Haru glared at his twin sister.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!"

Haru pointed at Sumi, looking from his sister to his mother.

"She only said that because she's trying to get back at me for something _stupid_! Mom –"

"Go to your room." Shizuru folded her arms over her chest, staring her son down. "Now."

"No." He said defiantly, putting his hands on his hips.

"I _said_ –"

"I _heard_." Haru interrupted, mocking her. "Fucking make me!"

The two glared at each other while everyone around them stared at them. Hiei got up and walked right up to his son. Haru's glare left his face and his eyes widened when he felt arms around his waist, picking him up. His face turned a deep reddish pink color that matched Kurama's hair as his father carried him to his room. Nothing is more embarrassing than your father carrying you to your room in front of a whole bunch of people when you're a teenager and have fully operational legs. Hiei opened the door to his son's room, walked in and plopped him down onto his bed.

"Stay here." He said sternly, pointing at his son. "Stay in here until I come and talk to you."

"Are you serious? Dad!" Haru flung his arms up in an exasperated way of defeat. "I'm fourteen, you can't _seriously_ put me in time out!"

"I just did."

Hiei glared at his son and Haru matched it, the two of them crossing their arms over their chests.

"I can just escape through the window."

"Where would you go?"

Haru was silent for a moment, his glare deepening and his bottom lip protruding in a slight angry pout.

"That's what I thought." Hiei said, turning to the door.

"Pussy whipped." Haru whispered.

Hiei stopped and spun around, extremely angry. He pointed at his son, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he balled them up into fists.

"I'm going to chalk that up to you being angry and I'm going to let that slide! If you _ever_ say anything like that to me again and if you _ever _speak to your mother like that again and if you _ever_ call your sister names like that again, I will, so help me God, Haru Kuwabara . . .!"

Hiei stopped in mid-sentence, lowering his arm to his side and keeping his glare at his son's scowling face. He left the room, growling and slamming the door louder than necessary.

"Where the fuck does that boy get a damn temper like that?!" Hiei screamed, tossing his arms up in the air.

The room was dead silent for a moment until Kuwabara spoke up.

"Is that a trick question?"

Hiei shot a look at his brother-in-law, which made him yelp. He went to the door.

"I'm going out, I need some damn fresh air."

Simultaneously Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara got up from the couch and followed their short friend outside. Shizuru sighed, closing her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. Sumi cocked her head to the side, playing with a lock of her hair.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Go to your room." Shizuru said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Mommy, am I seriously gonna be in a time out?"

"Yes. Go."

"But –"

"Go."

Sumi made a little huffing sound then turned on her heel and went to her room. Botan stood next to Shizuru, looking at her with her hands on her hips. She gave her a sympathetic smile and a sigh.

"That boy." They said together softly.

"What are we going to do with him?" Botan asked.

"I have no idea." Shizuru shrugged. "I hate that he has his father's temper."

"Boys are ridiculous."

"I'm not."

The two women turned to see Kuya standing in the kitchen, the kitten in one arm and a small bottle of some milk-like liquid inside. They smiled at the nine year old.

"Where did you get that kitten, sweetheart?" Botan asked, going over to him and taking it from him. "Oh, aren't you cute?"

"He's sick, Aunt Botan." He lifted up the tiny bottle. "I gotta feed it this formula and give him this medicine three times a day."

"Oh, he's so adorable!" She cooed, petting the kitten softly.

"Mom, is it okay if I keep it?" Kuya asked, looking past Botan to his mother. "Dad told me to ask you, he didn't give me an answer –"

"He can stay for the night." She said softly. "But in the morning, you have to find a new home for it or we'll have to take it to the pound."

"Oh, thanks, mom!" Kuya said happily, running to Shizuru and hugging her tightly. "I love you!"

She ran her hands through his hair and sighed.

_With karate, I'll kick your ass Here to Tiananmen Square Oh, yeah mother fucker I'm gonna kick your fuckin' derriere – _

Haru snatched his cell phone off of his bedside table and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"'Ey."

"'Ey!" Ryo echoed. "What're you doing?"

"Nothin', I think I'm grounded or some shit." Haru shrugged even though his friend couldn't see.

"Wanna hang out?" Ryo asked, as if he hadn't heard Haru might be grounded.

"Sure, where are you?"

"I'm like a minute or two away from your place."

"Okay. 'Ey! Wait for me outside my window."

"Sure."

The two hung up and Haru stood. He stretched then changed from his shredded uniform into more comfortable clothes. He shoved his cell phone into his pocket then went to his window, forcing it open.

"'Ey!" Ryo called up to him, waving.

"Keep your voice down, asshead!" Haru hissed, slowly climbing out of his window.

"Sorry."

Haru jumped onto the fence outside his window then jumped down. The two began walking away quickly.

"So, what's goin' on?" Ryo asked, flipping his shaggy black hair out of his face.

"Meh," Haru shrugged. "Nothin', just got mad."

"Wanna go to my place and chill? Play some Guitar Hero?"

"Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here is the "new and improved" chapter three! I focused a bit (a lot) more on Hiei and Shizuru so I do apologize for the lemon-ish (I guess, lime-ish maybe?:P) nature and the perverted big girl loving out of character-ness of Hiei in this chapter. And hopefully, (if you read Uh, Oh! 2: Electric Boogaloo), you'll remember Sumi and Haru's substitute teacher at the end of this one. If not, you might wanna go back and read Electric Boogaloo or, if you're too lazy or just don't want to, just sit tight and read this and be surprised when the next chapters come. So, like always - Enjoy!:D

* * *

Hiei worked diligently as if he were an elf in a fairytale as he made breakfast that morning. He wiped the sweat from his forehead then his position at the stove to open a window and let the ice-cold morning air from outside into the warm kitchen. He shivered slightly, watching goose bumps appear on his bare upper body, and hiked up his black pajamas pants then went back to the pancakes at the stove. He had gotten up early that morning to make breakfast. He just felt like doing something nice for his family – or at least that was what he was going to tell them when they were woken up by the smell of breakfast and wandered into the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. He made a cup of coffee, adding extra sugar to it with a devilish and secretive smile on his face.

Shizuru rolled over in the large bed she shared with Hiei, draping an arm over his side of the bed. She opened her eyes, feeling the cool fabric of the sheet. She sat up, not knowing where Hiei was. She tossed the blankets back then swung her legs over the side of the bed, sliding her feet into her slippers and standing up. She left the room, halfheartedly grabbing her lavender bathrobe off of the back of her desk chair and putting it on as she made her way to the kitchen. She pushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes as she watched Hiei flip four large pancakes onto a plate.

"Hey," She said drowsily, her eyes half-lidded. "What're you doing?"

Hiei flashed a smile at her then gestured to the plate of pancakes in his hands.

"I made you breakfast, my love." He said, trying to sound as sweet and innocent as Yukina.

"I didn't even know you knew how to cook." She said through a yawn as she sat down at the table. "That's surprising."

"It's not that hard." Hiei said, his smile becoming more mischievous. "Would you like some butter on your pancakes, my love?"

"Just a little, butter is fattening."

"Oh, of course." Hiei turned around and set the pancakes down on the counter with his back to Shizuru, his mischievous smile widening as he cut big pieces of butter and slathered them in between the pancakes.

"Would you like syrup?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Just a little, I think syrup's fattening too."

"Oh, of course." He repeated, dousing the stack of pancakes with maple syrup.

He turned back to her, his smile attempting to be sweet and innocent once more as he brought the plate over to her and set it down in front of her. She gave the pancakes a look, watching at the syrup drip. Hiei tilted his head to the side, trying to make a sad face. He knew what to do to make her feel guilty for nothing – he had learned it from his children when they were younger.

"What's wrong, Shizuru?" He asked, sounding slightly upset. "Don't you like your breakfast?"

"No, no!" Shizuru smiled at him, letting it disappear when she looked back down at the pancakes again. "It's . . . it's fine, honey. Really."

"I made you some coffee!" Hiei said, changing the subject and picking the cup of coffee up from the counter. "Do you want it?"

"Sure." She shrugged as he handed it to her.

"Try it."

Hiei kept his eyes on her as she cautiously took a sip of the coffee. He held back an evil laugh when he saw her make a face at her sugary sweet coffee. She faked a smile and gave him a thumbs up as she swallowed the hot beverage.

"Good, honey." She said, nodding in approval. "It's really good."

"Thank you."

Hiei slid into the empty seat next to her, a loving smile never leaving his face as he watched her eat, his eyes flitting over her body and lustful thoughts running through his mind.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, setting her cup down.

"Nothing." He said, his voice slightly dreamy. "You're so beautiful."

"For a fat ass." She mumbled before taking a bit of her breakfast.

"Oh, shut up. Don't say that. You're not a fat ass."

"Hiei, _look_ at me! Look at my thighs, they're huge!"

Hiei looked her up and down, his eyes slowly wandering her body. Shizuru slapped him, putting her whole arm into it. He glared at her as he put a hand to his reddening cheek. She glared back.

"What?" He said in his normal bored tone. "You told me to look at you."

"I didn't mean like _that_, you pervert!"

"So, you're sexy – get over it."

"I am not!"

"Oh, shut up and eat your pancakes."

"I don't want to anymore."

"But I made them especially for _you_, my love."

Hiei pretended to pout, which made Shizuru feel guilty again. She hung her head and sadly ate her breakfast. Hiei leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple.

"I love you." He whispered in her hair.

Shizuru mumbled the three words back to him through a mouthful of food. He turned her face towards him and he kissed her. She pulled away, a small smile on her face.

"Stop, I have food in my mouth."

He covered the side of her face with kisses as he scooted his chair closer to her, keeping his arm around her. She giggled, swallowed her food, and then turned to him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. His hands automatically went to her sides, squeezing her fleshy thighs through her pajama pants.

"Who made – oh, ew!"

Shizuru jerked away from Hiei and the two looked at the entryway of the kitchen to see Kuya standing there, rubbing his eye sleepily with a fist and holding the kitten in the other arm.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Shizuru said, breaking free from Hiei. "Your father made breakfast."

"Dad can cook?" Kuya asked, putting the kitten down and watching it scamper around the kitchen.

"It's not that hard." Hiei repeated his words from earlier. "Why is it so surprising to know that I can cook?"

"Because you're you." Shizuru said, moving his hair out of his face and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot."

"Whatdya make, dad?" Kuya asked, sitting down at the end of the table. "Ooh, pancakes!"

"Here," Shizuru said, sliding her plate over to her youngest son. "You can have mine."

"No!" Hiei snapped, shocking the other two. "Those are yours, Shizuru. I made them for you. I'll make some for you, son."

Hiei got up and went to make more pancakes. Kuya and Shizuru looked at each other, exchanging confused looks and shrugging. Sumi sauntered into the kitchen, already dressed in her uniform with a perky smile on her face.

"Good morning, everybody!" She chirped as she spun around in a circle in the middle of the kitchen.

Hiei stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes, his back to Sumi.

"Good morning, put a sweater on." He said flatly.

"But _daddy_!" She whined, coming up behind him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. "It's gonna be really hot outside today!"

"I don't care, put it on."

"But _daddy_!" She whined again, a smile in her voice as she hugged him from behind.

"Stop it, go put your sweater on. It's not going to work on me this time."

Sumi sighed deeply through her nose, that playful smile of hers still dancing on her face.

"Okay, daddy." She said softly. "Whatever you say!"

She kissed him on the cheek then pranced out of the kitchen. Hiei tensed and squared his shoulders. He sighed, relaxing as he went back to making breakfast. He flipped two pancakes onto a plate and handed them to Kuya.

"Thanks, dad. Can you hand me the syrup?"

Hiei handed his youngest son the bottle of syrup just as Sumi pranced back into the kitchen, her wide smile still plastered on her face. Hiei glanced at her and he stopped what he was doing. She was wearing a bright orange sweater – one that belonged to Kuya. It stretched at the chest and hugged her upper body. Hiei slammed the bottle of syrup onto the table then pointed to his daughter.

"Go back and change, now!" He snapped.

"But daddy, you _said_ to put on a sweater."

"I meant one of yours and one that covered you up – not make your situation worse."

Hiei always referred to Sumi's large bust as her situation. Sumi huffed, putting her hands on her hips as her eyebrows bunch in frustration. She stamped her foot like a four year old about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Daddy, stop being such a jerk!"

"I'm not being a 'jerk', Sumi Kuwabara. Take your brother's sweater off, go to your room and get one of your own sweaters."

"Mommy!" She turned to Shizuru, who was holding her head in her hands and rubbing her temples as if she were trying to get rid of a headache that was starting to form behind her eyes.

She sighed then looked up at her daughter.

"Sumi, honey, it is still way too early for this. Just humor your father and do what he says, please?"

Sumi made her little huffing noise again then took the sweater off and tossed at her brother. She turned on her heel then stomped back to her room. Haru walked in, throwing a confused look back at his sister as he flipped the collar of his uniform up.

"Morning." He mumbled, going to the refrigerator.

"Morning!" Kuya said, smiling down at the kitten as it tried to attack his feet. "The kitten seems a lot better and it's only been one day! That's so cool."

"You are to come home straight after school, boy." Hiei said, directing his attention to Haru as he rummaged around in the fridge. "Don't go to Ryo's, don't go to Yusuke's. You come right home and do your homework."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Haru mumbled.

"I'm serious."

"I get it, dad!" Haru snapped, whipping around to look at Hiei.

The two glared at each other then Haru backed down, slumping down into the empty chair across from Kuya. Hiei sighed then put a hand on Haru's shoulders, making his son look up at him.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Hiei asked, giving his son a small smile.

The corners of Haru's mouth twitched and pulled back into a wide smile as he sat up straight.

"Yes, sir."

Shizuru got up just as Hiei put a plate of pancakes in front Haru. He looked at her as she was leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Bedroom." She said flatly. "I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit until I have to get ready for work and take them to school."

Hiei watched her leave then turned to his sons, who were staring at him as they ate their breakfast.

"One of you make your sister something to eat when she comes back in here."

They nodded then shoveled more food into their mouths. Hiei turned to Kuya, watching the kitten play with one of his shoelaces.

"Don't forget to feed your cat."

Kuya smiled at the sound of the cat being his. Hiei left the kitchen, making his way quickly to the bedroom. He silently crept into the room, slowly closing the door and locking it behind him. Shizuru sat on her side of the bed, taking her slippers off. She pulled the blankets back, sighing. Hiei looked at her, watching as the fabric of her pajamas grew tight and hugged her body. He growled softly in his throat then jumped at her, kissing her all over. She pushed him off and got into bed, rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly.

"Knock it off, Hiei. I'm not in the mood." She said flatly, laying down and pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Oh, come on." He said, smiling lustfully down at her as he crawled into bed next to her and moved the hair away from her face. "It'll make you feel better."

"No, it'll make _you_ feel better." She retorted.

"Sex helps you lose weight." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, and it makes you smarter and all that other junk." She mumbled.

"But it does, I swear."

"Last time you swore something, we ended up with Kuya."

"Oh, hush." He whispered, kissing and biting at her neck.

He smiled to himself when he retrieved a small sigh and a giggle from her. She rolled over and put her arms around him and kissed him. He growled in his throat again, quickly taking her clothes off. He didn't even stop when there was a knock at the door.

"Mom, dad, we're ready to go!" Kuya's muffled voice said through the door.

"Can you guys walk yourselves to school today?" Hiei shouted back, before sinking his teeth into Shizuru's collarbone.

Haru kicked his feet up onto his desk, resting his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. Ryo slid into the desk next to him, keeping an eye out for the teacher.

"Hey, so what happened last night?" He asked, looking at Haru. "Your parents flip out on you?"

"They were ticked off that I left without telling them." He shrugged. "I'm grounded."

"For how long?"

"I dunno . . . a week or two?"

"Dude, that sucks."

"Mr. Narita!" Ryo looked up to see Mr. Akashi glaring at him. "I don't believe that I have you for first period."

"Uh, s-sorry." Ryo got up and gave Haru a small wave. "Seeya later, man."

"Yup."

"Mr. Kuwabara, feet off your desk!"

Haru made a face at Akashi when his back was turned, taking his feet from his desk. He flipped open his textbook then grabbed his notebook, turning it to a fresh blank page. Keeping an eye on Akashi, he scribbled something down then ripped the paper from his notebook, crumpled it up into a ball then tossed it at the back of Sumi's head.

She turned around and saw the paper ball on the ground. She picked it up and carefully and quietly opened it and read it, glancing up occasionally at Akashi as he continued with his lecture.

_You still mad at me?_ The note read.

She sighed and wrote underneath her brother's words. She folded the paper neatly then turned around and whispered to the person behind her to pass it to her brother.

_No. Are you still mad at me?_

Haru replied and passed it back.

_No. Sorry I called you a vindictive bitch._

A minute later, it returned to his desk.

_It's all right . . . Hey, what's vindictive mean?_

"Passing notes, Mr. Kuwabara?"

Haru jumped when he heard Akashi's voice behind him. He turned around and gave him a look.

"Please, see me after class, Mr. Kuwabara."

Haru groaned as Akashi walked off. He could hear other students snickering and whispering about him.

Shizuru and Hiei stayed in bed, their legs entwined and their arms around each other.

"Jesus Christ, Hiei." She said breathlessly. "What in the hell got into you?"

"I don't know." He said sleepily, yawning as he snuggled up against her.

"Jesus Christ, Hiei." She repeated, breaking away from him to sit up. "For the first time in fourteen freaking years, I need a damn cigarette."

"You are welcome." He said before yawning again.

Shizuru sighed then glanced at the clock on her bedside table to check the time. She jumped out of bed, throwing the blankets back.

"Shit! I'm late for work!" She exclaimed, throwing open her closet.

"Again, you're welcome!" Hiei mumbled, stretching out and taking up most of the bed.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, honey." She muttered, rummaging through the closet for her clothes for the day. "It was a bad idea, now I'm late for work."

"You weren't complaining earlier!" Hiei said in a singsong voice.

"How could I possibly get a word in edgewise during the six –"

"Seven." He corrected, interrupting her.

"Okay, seven. How could I have possibly got a word in edgewise the seven times we made love this morning?"

Hiei shrugged drowsily, a large smile on his face as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Shizuru rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly before snatching her clothes off their hangers and slowly, painfully making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ow, ow, ow." She said softly with each step she took.

"Again, you're welcome!" Hiei called to her as she left the room.

Haru flopped down under the tree in the school's courtyard, opening his lunch. Ryo sat down next to him, punching him in the arm.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing much, just bored shitless."

"Ew, dude."

"Sorry." Haru shrugged then flipped his collar up. "So, how were your classes so far?"

"Boring as hell – you?"

"Same here."

"Man, I love lunch." Ryo smiled widely, opening up his lunch. "I love food."

"It's a surprise that you're not morbidly obese or anything with all the food you eat."

"I'm a growin' boy!" Ryo said with a mouthful of food.

Haru grimaced and wiped his face.

"Say it, don't spray it, dude. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full, you Minotaur?"

"Minotaur? What the hell? You sound like your dad, with his big insulting words."

"That's just my dad's way of sayin' he likes you." Haru shrugged.

Ryo shrugged and went back to devouring his lunch.

"Y'know what, man?" He asked a minute later, his mouth full again. He looked at Haru to see him staring at something off in the distance. "Haru?"

Haru stared unblinking, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He stood suddenly, knocking his food from his lap.

"Haru? Man, are you okay?"

Haru was silent and he kept his eyes fixed on that far off something.

"Hey! Haru!"

Ryo looked from his friend then in the direction Haru was staring.

"Haru, what're you lookin' at?"

"I . . . I . . ." Haru stuttered. "I gotta go!"

Haru took off running into the school, forgetting his lunch and his friend. Ryo sighed and shook his head.

Hiei walked out of the kitchen just as the front door opened and the twins walked in. Sumi smiled at him then bounced over to him to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi, daddy!" She chirped, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Hello, princess." He answered, hugging her back. "Haru."

Haru stared off at something and didn't hearing his father or his sister or his little brother calling his name. Hiei sighed and waved a hand in front of his son's face. Haru blinked, jerking back to reality.

"Huh?"

"How was school, boy?"

"G – good." Haru blushed slightly. "I'm just . . . just gonna go to my room now."

Haru cleared his throat then walked briskly to his room, slamming the door behind him. Hiei looked from his son's bedroom door to his daughter, who just shrugged and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't look at me, daddy. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Was he acting this way at school?"

"I dunno." Sumi went to the refrigerator to grab something to eat. "He's been acting weird since lunch, that's what Ryo said. Maybe, he's sick or something."

"Hn."

"Daddy, don't do that." Sumi said exasperatedly. "It's so _annoying_."

"Hn."

"Daddy!" Sumi left the kitchen, pushing Hiei lightly. "You're such a weirdo."

Hiei watched his daughter prance to her room, humming softly. He shook his head then looked at Kuya, who was sitting on the couch with the black kitten on his lap. He smiled up at Hiei and waved.

"I'm not a weirdo, am I?" Hiei asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't think so, dad." Kuya shook his head.

Hiei stared at his youngest son for a moment, sighing. He nodded to himself.

"You're my good child." He said before making his way to Haru's room.

Haru lay on his bed in the fetal position, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he faced the wall. He groaned and tried to curl up into a tinier ball. He jerked slightly when he heard someone knock at his bedroom door.

"Go away!" He mumbled weakly.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the door opened and he heard his father walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Haru."

"Dad . . . please, go away." He whined. "I don't wanna talk right now."

"What's wrong?" Hiei sat down at his son's desk chair, looking at him. "Are you sick?"

"You wouldn't understand . . ." Haru covered his head with his arms, his voice coming out muffled. "You're not human."

"Try me."

"You're not gonna get it. I don't wanna talk about it."

The room was silent for a moment; Hiei just stared at his son.

"What happened at school today?"

"Nothing!" Haru sat up, propping himself up with his hands as he looked at Hiei. "Nothing happened, dad, really! You have two other kids you could bother, y'know!"

"Yes, but they aren't acting strange like you are."

"Dad, please?" Haru whined, running a hand through his hair. "I don't wanna talk right now."

"All right." Hiei got up, not breaking eye contact with Haru. "Whenever you feel like talking, you know I'm here."

"Thanks, dad." Haru flashed him a smile that reminded Hiei of a younger Yusuke.

Hiei left the room to see Shizuru walking in, looking exhausted. His stomach flip-flopped and his heart skipped a beat as it always did when he saw her. He smiled at her and went to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Hi, honey." He said, mocking those cheesy 1950's housewives. "How was work?"

Shizuru laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"Same as always." She said, throwing her stuff down by the couch. She smiled at Kuya on the couch. "Hey, kid. How was school?"

"Good, I guess." Kuya shrugged, petting the kitten. "I was worried about the kitten all day, though. I'm glad he's okay."

"Where are the other two?" Shizuru asked, turning back to Hiei and changing the subject.

"Their rooms. Haru's not feeling well and –"

Shizuru rushed to Haru's room and flung the door open, startling the teenaged boy inside.

"My baby!"

"Mom?" Haru blinked. "Are you drunk?"

"You're not feeling well?" Shizuru put her hand on Haru's forehead, a worried look on her face. "Are you sick?"

"Mom, cut it out!" Haru pushed her hand away, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm not sick, I'm fine."

"Your father said you were sick. Are you okay? Did you throw up at school?"

"Mom!" Haru whined, flopping back down onto his bed and covering his face with his pillow. "I'm fine, I just don't wanna talk about it!"

"What's going on?" Sumi stuck her head into the room. "Why's everybody shouting?"

"Damn it, get the hell outta my room!" Haru whined, punching his bed. "I just wanna be alone, okay?"

"I'm just worried that you're sick." Shizuru felt his forehead again. "You're a little warm – did you eat anything that didn't agree with you today? Like strawberries? Because you're allergic to –"

"Mom, listen to me." Haru said softly. "I'm not sick, I didn't eat any strawberries. I just wanna be alone."

"Maybe, he swallowed a bug or something!" Kuya piped up, appearing out of nowhere. "Kurama once told me about this poisonous beetle that can –"

"All right, everybody out." Hiei shoved the rest of his family out of his son's room and left him in peace. "Leave the boy alone."

Haru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. When he allowed his mind to drift off to a certain thought, he suddenly felt nervous and sick and a deep blush would appear on his face.

"God . . ." He said softly to his ceiling. "What am I gonna do?"

The next day at school, Haru walked slowly through the crowded sea of students as they pushed past one another to get to their next classes. He jerked when he felt hands on his shoulders and he turned to punch whoever it was in the face. He stopped when he saw it was Ryo.

"A little jumpy today, are we?" Ryo joked, falling into step with Haru as they continued to walk on to their P.E. class.

"Sorry, my mind's somewhere else." Haru mumbled.

He stopped suddenly, hearing the sound of a girl giggling. He turned to see a group of girls his age coming out of a classroom. The one who laughed was in the middle of the group, standing a head taller than the rest.

She had light blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she and her friends walked passed Haru and Ryo.

Ryo looked at Haru, an eyebrow quirked in confusion. He waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Hey, Haru! You okay?"

Haru turned away from his friend and walked quickly over to the nearest trashcan. He gripped the sides of it and dipped his head in, vomiting.

"Hey, man, you all right? Do you need to go see the nurse or somethin'?"

"I'm – I'm okay . . ." Haru stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down the hall.

"Dude, what got into you?" Ryo in the direction Haru was staring, seeing the blonde girl and her friends. "Dude! You have a crush!"

Haru lunged at his friend, covering Ryo's mouth as a deep blush covered his face.

"Shut the hell up, you asshole!" He hissed. "Not so damn loud!"

Ryo broke free from Haru's grip and shook his head, giving him an all-knowing smirk.

"So that's why you're acting weird!" He chuckled as Haru tried to throw a punch. "Which one is it? The short one with red hair or the other one with dark hair?"

Haru blushed and flipped his collar up, trying to hide his face as the two began walking again.

"The blonde one." He said softly. "The one that's always in the middle."

"Who's always in the middle?" Sumi asked, forcing herself in between Haru and Ryo.

"Jeez, where'd you come from?" Haru asked, taking a step away from his sister.

"You know, silly!" Sumi laughed, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "You came out of the same place five minutes before I did."

"That's not what I meant." He smirked, shoving her playfully.

"So, who's always in the middle?" Sumi asked again, looking from her brother to his friend.

"Your brother has a crush on someone!" Ryo laughed.

Sumi gasped, her eyes and mouth wide with surprise as she looked to her brother.

"No!" She said, her voice coming out breathless. "Who is it?"

"I dunno what her name is." Haru mumbled, his blush deepening as he tried to keep himself hidden in his uniform shirt. "She's tall and blonde and always hangs out with these four other girls."

"Ohmigosh!" Sumi gasped, stopping and grabbing Haru by the shoulder. She spun him around so he faced her. "You don't mean Kaya Iwamoto, do you?"

"What? That's her name?"

"She's related to Iwamoto?" Ryo shrieked, turning to face the twins.

"Keep your voice down!" The twins hushed the bigger teen in unison.

"I can't _believe_ you like her!" Sumi exclaimed as the three continued their way to the gym.

"Why?" Haru asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his new baggy uniform pants. "Is she a bitch or something?"

"No way!" Sumi shook her head. "She's, like, the nicest girl ever! She's just, well . . ."

"Well what?"

"She's outta your league." Ryo finished.

"What? Oh, thanks, guys. You're real sweet."

"We're just being honest, Haru." Sumi shrugged. "She's popular and pretty and sweet and you're . . . well . . ."

"You're Haru Kuwabara." Ryo finished again. "A short, grumpy loner."

"Average! Average! I'm average! I am not short!" Haru shoved Ryo hard. "Five eight is _average_ – just 'cause you're six foot whatever doesn't mean everyone else is extremely short. And I'm not _grumpy_!"

"God, now you sound like dad." Sumi giggled.

"Dad's four foot ten without the hair." Haru stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Yeah, thank God that when it came to the height department, we got mom's genes."

Two teenaged boys walked past the three and overheard their conversation, looking Sumi up and down.

"And what sexy genes they are." One of the boys said, undressing Sumi with his eyes.

In a flash, Haru had the kid pinned to the ground. Sumi gasped, her mouth shaped like an "O" and her hands on her face. Ryo looked shocked and tried to pull Haru off of the kid. Haru shoved his friend back, glaring at him. He turned back to the kid he had on the ground.

"If you ever so much as look at my sister or speak to my sister or even _think_ about her, I'll sneak into your room in the middle of the night and kill you."

The boy gulped, sweating as he looked up at Haru with wide eyes. He nodded and apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm real sorry."

"Yeah, you better be."

Ryo pulled Haru off of the kid by his arms and dragged him into the gym as the boy and his friend ran off in the opposite direction. Sumi shook her head.

"Another reason why Kaya is way out of your league."

"'Cause I stick up for someone who can't do it herself?"

"I _can_ stick up for myself, Haru." Sumi retorted, walking backwards away from her brother and his friend. "I don't need you to do it for me."

"You are kinda overprotective." Ryo said as they went to change into their P.E. uniforms.

"I'm just being her brother. It's how I was raised, y'know?"

Ryo smirked at Haru. Haru made a face at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"You gotta crush on Kaya!" Ryo taunted in a singsong voice. "You gotta crush on Kaya Iwamoto!"

Ryo fell to the floor as a volleyball collided into his face. He twitched as Haru picked the ball up and held it in his hands as he looked down at his friend.

"Sorry, man." Ryo mumbled as he sat up.

"Yeah, you better be." Haru jerked his head towards the volleyball net. "C'mon, let's go."

With her friends, Kaya pranced by Haru and Ryo as they played an intense (ha, ha, ha) game of volleyball. Haru stopped what he was doing and watched her pass by, his mouth open slightly and all his attention on her.

"Heads up!" Ryo called a little too late.

He watched as the volleyball flew over the net and hit Haru in the head, knocking him down. Sumi dropped what she was doing and ran to her brother, falling into step with Ryo. She sat down and pulled his head onto her lap. She slapped at his cheek lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Haru, are you okay?" She looked at Ryo. "What happened?"

"I dunno, I just spiked the ball and it hit him."

Kaya sat down on Haru's other side, looking down at him as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Haru blushed as she smiled down at him, a nervous smile on his own face.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm fine."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I don think –" He jerked in pain as Sumi jabbed at the bump forming on his forehead and sat up. "Sumi! What the hell?"

"You gotta bump." Sumi smiled and stood, helping Haru up. "Let's go to the nurse."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Kaya asked, standing up. "Do you need me to help you walk him to the nurse?"

"Oh, sure. I actually have to go finish doing something," Sumi smiled mischievously. "Could you take him for me?"

"Sumi!" Haru growled under his breath, glaring at her.

"Sure I can!" Kaya chirped, hooking her arm with Haru's and leading him away from the gym.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as they waited outside the nurse's office.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said nervously, he could feel vomit bubbling in his stomach.

"I think you might have a concussion." Kaya said, eyeing the bump on his head. "Follow my finger."

Haru watched her move a manicured finger back and forth, a deep blush never leaving his face.

He jumped when the door to the nurse's office opened. He stood, seeing Kaya do the same in the corner of his eye.

"You want me to go in with you?"

"No, I'm – I'm – I'm good."

"You sure?"

Haru nodded slowly, trying to give her a reassuring smile. His smile faded and he lurched forward, throwing up on her shoes.

"Oh, gross!" She said, taking a step back.

"I am so sorry!" Haru said quickly before turning and running into the nurse's office.

Sumi sat at her desk in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by a group of boys. She sighed and tapped her pencil against her desk; class had started ten minutes ago and neither the teacher or her brother had entered the class. She sighed again and shook her head, letting loose raven curls fall into her face.

The door opened and in walked an unfamiliar man in a burgundy suit with his long wavy brown hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, a briefcase in hand. He went right to the desk and put his briefcase on the desk. He turned around and wrote his name on the board. He turned back to face the classroom, flashing them a handsome smile that made several girls gasp. Sumi felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip-flop.

"Hello, everyone." He said. "I'm Mr. Yoshida, I'll be your substitute for the next few weeks."

Sumi felt her face flush as she smiled goofily.

"I'm in love!" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so, wow, yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated this story but I said before that I wouldn't be updating this everyday like with the other two - I just didn't think that it would take almost a month for me to get a chapter up, believe me! So, sorry about that, I have been busy and there's been a lack of inspiration. Maybe some reviews could change that - but again, no pressure! I was surprised that I only got like one review for Chapter Three and it wasn't even from Eibaru or JJ (Numb Anime Chick), who I actually look forward to getting reviews from. Now, that makes me sounds bad like I don't care about the other reviewers - I do, it's just that they've reviewed almost every chapter of the "Uh, Oh!" trilogy and JJ says some pretty crazy funny stuff - Go read her Yu Yu Q&A, if you don't believe me (ha ha, shameless plug! (but seriously, it's funny as hell!)). Enough blabbering! It's time to get on with the show! Also, sorry if this chapter ends on a weird note, I really couldn't think of anything to move the chapter along. Don't worry, it won't take me a month for me to finish Chapter Five, which I promise _will_ be longer and more eventful! So, with that being said, like always - Enjoy!

* * *

Haru unlocked the door to his house and opened it quietly, as if he were sneaking in. He stopped suddenly, hearing giggling coming from the kitchen. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he cautiously made his way to the kitchen. He felt nauseous all over again.

Shizuru was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Hiei's waist as the two made out. A half eaten cake was next to them.

"Oh . . . yuck!" Haru exclaimed. "I eat in this kitchen!"

Shizuru and Hiei jumped away from each other, their eyes wide in shock. Hiei wiped the lipstick from his face as Shizuru smoothed out her shirt, flashing Haru a surprised smile.

"Hi, sweetheart!" She said, trying to sound friendly as if nothing had happened. "You're home early!"

"Wow, you guys, just wow." Haru shook his head. "Really, mom and dad? Baby making in the kitchen?"

"Your father made cake." Shizuru gestured to the cake next to her.

"After what I just saw, I don't want any." Haru joked.

"It's not for you." Hiei said, putting an arm protectively around Shizuru.

"Where's your sister?" Shizuru asked, draping an around Hiei's shoulders.

"At school. She needed help with her work. Some new sub is helping her."

Haru turned to leave the kitchen, looked back at his parents and shook his head before going to his room. Hiei turned to smile at Shizuru.

"More cake, my love?" He asked, cutting a new piece and feeding it to her.

"You didn't really give me any time to answer." Shizuru said, covering her mouth as she chewed. "Why'd you make cake? You angry about something?"

"Nope." He gave her a strange smile, wiping a bit of frosting from her lip.

"Is it my birthday?"

"Nope."

"Your birthday?"

"Nope."

She gasped. "Did I forget one of the kids' birthday? I feel like such a terrible mother, I –"

"It's _nobody_'s birthday," He interrupted, cutting her a larger piece of cake. "I made it for you _just because_."

"Why?"

"Can't a guy bake a cake for his wife just because?" He snapped.

"I don't want anymore, Hiei, I'm already as big as a house already."

"Oh, come on." He put his arms around her waist again and kissed her. "I really wish you wouldn't talk like that, you're so beautiful."

"You're just saying that to get in my pants." She joked, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her.

"I don't have to _say_ anything to get in your pants. All I have to do is give you a look."

"Oh, really? And what look is that?"

Hiei quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips out a little, looking her up and down with a little smirk on his face. Shizuru laughed, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"You seriously think that look's going to get me into bed with you?"

"It's worked before." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her again.

She smacked his hands away from her hips, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me there, I'm self-conscious!"

"Why?" Hiei asked, exasperated. "Your hips are marvelous."

Shizuru stared at him for a second. He blinked.

"What?"

"Did you just say the word 'marvelous'?"

"Yes. So, what?"

"You've been hanging out with Kurama a little too much."

"Oh, shut up."

She pushed him away again and hopped down from the counter to leave the kitchen. Hiei followed after her, like a lost puppy, his arms over his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I need to weigh myself."

"You don't _need_ to." Hiei whined, standing in the doorway of the bathroom and watching Shizuru as she stepped onto the scale.

"Yes, but I want to." She groaned, running her hands through her hair. "Oh, God! I've gained five pounds!"

Kuwabara rolled over onto his stomach, putting the pillow over his head. It was a reflex he had when he woke up in the mornings or afternoons, in an attempt to block out the sun or his sister yelling at him to get up (when he used to live with her). This time, it was to block out the sound of babies crying.

"Can't people freakin' take care of their kids?" He mumbled sleepily, thinking it was the neighbor's children crying. "God, bad parents!"

He took the pillow from his head and rolled over onto his back, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yukina!" He yelled through a yawn. "Go tell the neighbors to take care of their kids!"

He looked to the open bedroom door and didn't hear Yukina making any movement from wherever she was in the apartment.

"Yukina!" He whined, raising his voice again.

He sat up and shook his head, trying to shake away that drowsy feeling he had. He blinked as he listened to the sound of babies crying, wondering why it was so loud. He jerked and jumped out of bed.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed, running from his bedroom. "Those are _my_ kids crying! Talk about bad parents!"

He ran into the living room of the apartment to see his twin children in their swings, crying. Yukina was nowhere to be seen. He picked up his son and daughter, one on each hip as he tried to soothe them.

"Yukina!" He called. "Where are you?"

He turned his head to the bathroom, hearing the toilet flush. A minute later, Yukina came out holding her head, a frustrated look on her face.

"Why are the babies crying?" She snapped at him. "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" He protested, his voice getting shrill. "I just woke up!"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Yukina rolled her eyes, walking over to him and taking the twins from him. "Leave them alone, I'll take care of them myself!"

"No, Yukina, you don't have to. I'll help –"

"Please, Kazuma." She said snottily, giving him a look. "I wouldn't want you to waste your day off from work."

"But babe –"

"Don't you _dare_ call me babe!"

"But it's not my day off!" He raised his voice, getting frustrated. He didn't know why she was acting that way.

"Don't yell at me!" Yukina yelled back, her eyes starting to water. "And why else would you sleep in past twelve in the afternoon?"

Kuwabara blinked, his facial expression softening.

"It's past twelve?" He went to the kitchen to check the clock on the oven. "Oh, shit! I'm late for work!"

He ran back to his bedroom to get ready quickly. He ran passed Yukina, going to the door.

"Oh, fine!" She snapped. "Leave me all alone with two screaming babies!"

Kuwabara turned around and looked at her, sighing.

"What do you want from me, Yukina? I offered to help, but you said no! Why are you acting so weird?"

"I am not acting weird, Kazuma!" She shouted.

He took a step back. He sighed again, closing his eyes tightly. He opened them again then left the apartment.

"Kazuma!" Yukina cried, tears falling as she walked quickly to the door. "Come back! I need your help!"

The door flew open, surprising her. She took a step back as Kuwabara walked back in. He took his jacket off and went to her. She flinched slightly as he cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. He smiled down at her lovingly.

"I'm gonna help you before I go to work, babe. You just need to calm down." He said softly.

She gave him a sad and weak smile. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He stood back up and took the twins from her.

"Go take a shower, I'll do diaper duty."

She stood on her toes as he leaned down and the two kissed before she went to the bathroom to start a shower and he went to the nursery to change his children's diapers. He made faces at them to get them to smile.

"There you go, Koyuki!" He said, smiling at his daughter. "I bet you feel a little bit better now, don't you?"

The copper haired little girl smiled up at Kuwabara, reaching out him. He kissed her nose, making her giggle. He put her down on the ground, allowing her crawl around the room as he turned his attention the aqua haired boy he called his son.

"Okay, Yuki. Your turn."

When he had changed their diapers, he carried them into the kitchen and put them in their high chairs then fed them, making faces at them again to get them to laugh. Yukina walked out of the bathroom, her pale blue bathrobe wrapped tightly around her body and her hair wrapped up in a matching towel. Kuwabara smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen. His smile faded when he noticed that she was crying. He got up, going over to her.

"Babe, why are you crying?" He asked, putting his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry!" She sobbed, her voice muffled against his torso.

"What? Why?"

"I'm so sorry that I've been acting like such a – a jerk!"

"No, honey, it's okay." He said softly, trying to soothe and calm her down.

"I'm just not feeling very well lately, Kazuma." She sniffled, putting her arms around him.

"Do you need to go to the doctor's or something?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm just . . ." She mumbled something Kuwabara couldn't hear or understand.

He nodded as if he did understand her then let go of her. He reached for the phone and dialed his work.

"Hey, this is Kazuma Kuwabara?" He said into the phone, flinching when he heard his boss yell at him. "I'm so sorry, sir, I just can't come into work today. There's been a family emergency."

He stayed on the phone for a few more minutes, listening to his boss yammer on. Kuwabara hung up five minutes later, sighing.

"What was that about?" Yukina asked. "Aren't you going to get fired?"

"No, I just have to work this weekend." He shrugged then went to her, picking her up in the bridal lift.

"Kazuma, what're you doing?"

"Giving _you_ the day off." He said, kissing her on the head as he carried her to the bedroom.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of everything." He said, placing her on the bed. "You just rest, okay?"

"But Kazuma –"

"I can take care of it, Yukina. Trust me!" He smiled at her then kissed her.

Haru sighed, hearing his parents arguing about his mother's weight; how his dad thought she looked perfect and his mother thought she was roughly the size of a beached whale or an elephant.

"Shizuru, stop it!" He heard Hiei say.

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" He heard Shizuru exclaim.

Haru sighed again and rolled his eyes, getting off his bed and going to the door. He opened the door and walked out, half listening to his parent's ridiculous and pathetic argument as he went to his younger brother's room.

"You're beautiful, now stop it and have more cake!" Hiei said, urging her to have more cake.

"I don't want anymore cake!" Shizuru sniffled.

"I have ice cream – do you want some ice cream?"

Shizuru was silent for a moment.

"What kind?"

Haru tapped on Kuya's bedroom door then opened it, not waiting for an answer. Kuya lay on his bed, the kitten crawling up his chest and meowing softly.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Haru asked, closing the door.

"You want to talk to me?" Kuya sounded slightly shocked and excited as he sat up, holding the kitten in his hands.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"Yeah, it is. Don't you usually go to dad with your problems?"

Haru shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, but I don't think dad knows much about this . . ."

"Well, what is it?"

Kuya scooted back and rested his back against his bedroom wall, sitting cross-legged. Haru sighed and sat down on the edge of his younger brother's bed.

"I think you'd know more about this than dad."

"That's a nice thing to say, bro!" Kuya smiled widely. "What is it?"

"It's about . . ." Haru lowered his voice to a barely audible mumble. "Girls."

"Grills?" Kuya cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

"Girls!" Haru exclaimed. "Girls! I said 'girls', Kuya!"

"Sorry, you don't have to bite my head off." Kuya shrugged. "Why ask me about girls? I'm nine."

"You're not like normal nine year olds, you're more mature and you've had a girlfriend since you were born."

"That doesn't mean I know anything."

"It means something, doesn't it? I mean, you weren't even two years old when you got your first girlfriend."

"Kako Urameshi's not my girlfriend!" Kuya said quickly, scrunching his face up. "We're just friends!"

"Sure."

"Haru, I don't know anything about girls – really." He shrugged. "You should ask dad."

"I can't ask dad, he doesn't know anything about girls."

Kuya was quiet for a moment, staring at his brother's face as it turned a pale rose color.

"You like a girl, don't you?"

"Yes . . . I have no idea how to act around girls."

"Well, Sumi's a girl."

"That's different, she's our sister."

"Just be nice to her and give her things . . . like candy or flowers or take her out to a movie or something."

"The problem is that I think she hates me, little bro."

"Why?"

"I threw up on her."

"You threw up on her? Like actually _on_ her?"

"Well, on her shoes."

"Then what did you do?"

"I said I was sorry then I ran off."

"Just talk to her, just be like 'hey, I'm Haru Kuwabara, I'm pretty much a bad ass'."

"You think I'm a bad ass?"

"Well, yeah, you're my brother!" Kuya smiled.

"Thanks, kid." Haru ruffled his brother's hair then left the room.

He sighed then went to the kitchen to see Hiei spoon-feeding Shizuru ice cream from the large carton.

"Dad." He said, surprising them again. "Can I talk to you?"

Sumi sauntered up to the desk at the front of the classroom, flipping her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to get Mr. Yoshida's attention. Nothing worked; he just sat there, looking down at the papers he was grading.

"I still don't get it." Sumi said flirtatiously, getting him to look up. "Can you help me with this, Mr. Yoshida?"

He smiled at her and took her notebook from her to check over her work. She mentally kicked herself in the head; she got it, she was very good in math and she felt slightly guilty as she tried to dumb herself down to get this attractive teacher to pay attention to her.

"Let me see . . ." He said softly, his perfect eyebrows furrowing. "Well, it seems like everything's right except this one right here."

He pointed to a problem then looked up to smile at her. She almost swooned; he was gorgeous!

"That one is _so_ hard!" Sumi exclaimed, sounding as if she were about to cry out of frustration. She was a good actress. "I really don't get it."

"Here, I'll help."

He motioned for her to sit down and she did, right on his desk. She crossed her legs over dramatically, trying to get him to look at her legs. She listened to him blab on and on about the math problem until he glanced up at the clock.

"Oh, jeez." He said, standing up and packing up his things. "I've got to go."

"Thanks _so_ much for your help, Mr. Yoshida."

"Please, just call me Mr. Y." He flashed a charming smile at her that made her melt inside.

"Okay, Mr. Y." She giggled.

"I'm always here if you ever need help, uhm . . ." He chuckled nervously. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sumi." She smiled widely. "Sumi Kuwabara."

Mr. Yoshida gave her a look as the two walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Kuwabara'?"

"Uh, huh."

He stared at her for a moment; that look still on his face. She blinked, her smile slowly starting to fade. She remembered that most of the teachers at the junior high had a problem with Kazuma Kuwabara when he went there.

"I'm totally not related to that one guy who went here years ago!" She lied, feeling extremely guilty after she said it. "I don't know who he is except that we have the same last name."

"Yes . . . Kuwabara is a common last name." He said softly, as if he were unsure.

"Well, I gotta go!" She chirped, hugging her books to her chest as she turned to leave. "Seeya later, Mr. Y!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Hiei asked, shoveling a large spoonful of Neapolitan ice cream into Shizuru's mouth.

"Hiei, I can feed myself." Shizuru said, the spoon in her mouth. "Go talk to Haru."

Hiei got up from the table and followed Haru to his room. He leaned against the bedroom wall, his arms over his chest as Haru sat down on his bed.

"Dad, what did you do to get with mom?"

Hiei faltered. He blinked.

"What?"

"How did you and mom get together?"

"Why?" Hiei asked, straightening up and keeping eye contact with his son.

"I was just wondering."

Hiei was silent as he and Haru had a staring contest. Haru's cheeks turned a light pink color as he turned his head away from Hiei. He fiddled with his hands before looking up at Hiei.

"Dad, there's this girl at school and –"

"You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" Hiei interrupted.

"Of course not, dad!" Haru said quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm just making sure."

"This is crazy, dad. I really like this girl but I know that there's no way we'd ever be together or that she'll even like me. It hurts a lot, dad." Haru whined, clutching at the collar of his uniform and unbuttoning it dramatically as if it were hard for him to breathe. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think straight. And this is only the first week of school! I dunno what to do."

Hiei was quiet for a moment, taking in all of his eldest son's words. He sat down at the chair at the desk by Haru's bed, their knees touching. Haru looked at Hiei with confused wide eyes. Hiei sighed.

"Boy," Hiei sat softly. "I think it's about time that we had the talk."

Haru grimaced, leaning back as if he were trying to get away from his father.

"You're not gonna have mom come in here, are you?"

"No." Hiei slapped his knees before getting up. "I have to make some quick phone calls and I'll be right back."

Haru's face turned bright red at the thought of his father giving him 'the talk'. He watched Hiei leave the room before flopping back onto his bed and letting out an exasperated sigh.

An hour later, Sumi pranced into the house to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Haru swivel their heads towards her. She paused and blinked.

"Uhm . . . am I interrupting something here?"

"Yes, you are, little girl." Yusuke said, giving her a friendly smile. "Can you come back later?"

"But I _live_ here." She protested, tossing her book bag to the ground. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Sumi, we're talking about something very important right now and it's not appropriate for girls like you to hear." Kuwabara said slowly as if talking to a four year old.

"Oh." Sumi was quiet for a moment before flashing them an understanding smile. "You mean 'sex'!"

The men's faces turn bright red as they tried to avoid eye contact with her. Sumi giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I guess I'll just go over to Ai's and leave you guys alone to talk about _sex_. Have fun talking about _sex_, Haru!" She said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'sex', knowing and seeing that it was making the men in her family uncomfortable.

She turned back to the door and opened it again. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. A minute later, before the five in the room could go back to their conversation, the door flung open and Sumi stuck her head in.

"Sex!" She shouted before closing the door as quickly as she had opened it.

"That girl is too much." Yusuke laughed.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Haru asked, his eyes pleading as he looked at Hiei.

"Yes, now settle down and shut your mouth."

Haru groaned as if he were in excruciating pain, covering his bright red face with his hands. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing – this was going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm just wondering how many people _actually_ read the Author's Notes? Not to sound desperate or anything, but chyeah - reviews help, yo.:P


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I lied about this one being longer and more productive and all that junk - but I swear, chapter six will be what I promised chapter five to be (it's also gonna be the twin's birthday! Yay, they're fifteen! They grow up so fast!:'P). And okay, so Hiei's out of character, I am _so_ sorry that I've turned him into a horny big woman-loving little freak . . . Am I the only one who can see that happening?:P So, chyeah, like always - Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru examined herself in the mirror; she had lost only a few pounds in the past three weeks. She didn't understand it all, she was working out almost everyday after work. To her, she hadn't made any progress – to her, she felt that she had _gained_ more weight than lost it. She shrugged off the idea of using diet pills; she wasn't going to take the easy way out, no way. Exercise and proper eating was the way to go in her opinion. She had been too busy and distracted with work and her exercise regimen that she hadn't had time to make dinner for her family (a task that Hiei was more than willing to take over).

"What have I told you about that mirror?"

She turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I was just looking." She said flatly. "Is that a crime?"

"To me, yes. I hate seeing you get all worked up and depressed."

"Why do I get the feeling we've had this conversation before?" She asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Because we have." Hiei said, sitting next to her. "We have it at least once or twice a week, whenever I catch you looking at yourself in that thing."

"It's a _mirror_, Hiei. You're supposed to look at yourself in it."

"How many times a day _do_ you look at yourself in the mirror?" Hiei asked after a moment.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? You're making it seem like I'm on drugs."

"Could you just answer the question?"

Shizuru sighed.

"All right, about four or five times."

"A day?" Hiei sounded shocked. He stood. "That's it."

"What're you doing?"

Hiei ignored her, going to the mirror and picking it up. Shizuru followed him as he left the room, repeatedly asking him what he was doing, her voice becoming angrier and more frustrated each time. Shizuru Kuwabara does _not_ like to be ignored.

Hiei flung open Sumi's bedroom door with his free hand, startling the girl as she sat on her bed, trying her shoes. She looked from her father to the mirror to her mother, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Hiei sat the mirror down in a corner of his daughter's room then turned to look at her, his hands on his hips.

"Happy birthday." He said, his voice void of emotion.

He turned to Shizuru, grabbed her by the wrist and led her out of the room, closing the door behind them. Shizuru yanked her wrist free.

"I'm not a kid, Hiei. Knock it off."

"I am dead serious. That mirror is no longer yours."

Shizuru was quiet for a moment; silently seething at the way he was treating her.

"Fine!" She snapped. "Have fun sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hiei said lowly, following her back into their bedroom.

"Try me!" Shizuru shot back, tossing a pillow and blanket at Hiei as he stood in the doorway.

Hiei dropped the pillow and blanket and they landed in a heap at his feet. He put his hands on his hips and tried as hard as he could to give Shizuru a serious look but his eyes kept drifting from her face to her body. She snapped her fingers at him, getting his attention.

"Hey, my face is up here, honey! My boobs and fat rolls don't talk!"

Haru ignored yet another ridiculous fight his parents were having, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror and poking himself in the face. He flipped his eyelids back and stuck his tongue out at the mirror. He blinked and his eyelids returned to normal. He shoved his hands in his hair and tried to push it down. He wondered what he would look like with really short hair. He let go of his hair and let it fling back into its natural flame-like position.

He turned to the door, hearing a knock. The door opened and Kuya stuck his head in, grinning widely.

"Notice anything different about me?" He greeted, walking in.

"Nope, sorry, squirt."

"You're not looking!" Kuya stood on the small stool by his older brother to get a better look at himself in the mirror. He grinned widely again, this time to his reflection. "See?"

"Oh, I see it! You're trying to grow a moustache! Nice!" Haru laughed at Kuya's angry face in the mirror.

"No, you jerk!" Kuya stuck his tongue out at his brother's reflection. "I lost a tooth! See?"

Haru blinked, noticing that there was a tooth missing from his younger brother's grin. He smiled and ruffled Kuya's hair.

"That's really cool, squirt. Guess you'll get a couple dollars for it from the Tooth Fairy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, what the heck's going on in here?" The flame-shaped haired brothers turned to the door to see Sumi stick her head in. "Move, guys! I need to brush my teeth!"

She stood next to Kuya and opened the medicine cabinet to grab her toothbrush. She made a face as she searched for the toothpaste. Haru nudged her, getting her attention, then handed her the toothpaste.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He mumbled as he turned the water on.

The siblings simultaneously wet their toothbrushes and began brushing their teeth.

"So, you never told me about the convo you had with dad and them you had a while a go. How'd that go, Haru?" Sumi asked, her mouth foaming with toothpaste as she gave her twin brother a sideways glance.

Haru blushed slightly and tensed before hesitantly relaxing and spitting into the sink. Kuya looked from Sumi to Haru, blinking with a confused and curious look on his face.

"What?" He asked Sumi before turning to Haru. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothin', kid. It's nothing." Haru mumbled.

"Something you'll learn about when you get a bit older, baby brother." Sumi said before she spat in the sink.

"Oh . . . yuck." Kuya made a face. "I think I know what you guys were talking about."

"You do?" The twins asked in unison, looking at their baby brother. "What?"

"Ya mean sex, right?"

"Gah!" The twins exclaimed, face faulting. They jumped back up quickly, shooting a millions questions at their brother.

"Where did you learn about that kinda thing? What have you been doing?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kuya exclaimed, putting his toothbrush away. "Some kids at school talk about it. I don't know much about it and I don't know if I want to. It sounds gross."

"It's not gross." Sumi said, also putting her toothbrush away. "It's natural, sex's a wonderful thing."

The bathroom door flung open and the three Kuwabara offspring turned to see Hiei in the doorway, hand gripping the doorknob tightly as he stared at them with huge wide frantic angry and shocked eyes.

"What did you just say, little girl?" He shouted at Sumi.

"Daddy, calm down."

"No, I will not!" Hiei raised his voice. "Please, tell me that you have not fornicated!"

Haru, Sumi and Kuya blinked.

"Fornicated?"

Hiei stammered, flailing his arms about.

"You know what I mean!"

"Daddy, relax! I haven't 'fornicated' with anybody, I'm still a virgin."

"Don't say that word!" Hiei said, flabbergasted and flustered. "And good! You are to stay that way until the day I die which will be never because I will never, ever die!"

Hiei gripped the doorknob tightly, ripping the door off of its hinges. The three in the bathroom gasped and Shizuru ran, hearing the loud noise.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked, looking from her children to her husband to the broken door that she was sure she was going to have to fix sometime that week. "Hiei, God damn it!"

He dropped the door, throwing it over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist then walking away. Shizuru gave her children a questioning look and was answered with them lifting their arms up in a shrug. She turned away and followed after Hiei, shouting about the broken door and starting a new argument.

"Jeez," Haru mumbled. "You can tell they really love each other."

"They do, though. They're so silly sometimes." Sumi smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side and crossing her arms under her chest. "They're just like teenagers."

"Weirdos!" Kuya exclaimed, shaking his head.

The twins looked down at him then smiled at each other before putting a hand on his shoulders.

"C'mon, kid." Haru gave his little brother a half smile. "Let's get you to school."

Kuwabara woke up early that morning, getting up quietly as to not wake Yukina who had taken forever to fall asleep the night before. When he asked her what was wrong she would just mutter something mean then roll over with her back to him. When he told her she was acting like Hiei, she had burst into tears and had beaten him with her pillow. She had been acting so strange for the past month and a half.

He crept from the room on his toes, trying to make less noise as possible. Yukina rolled over onto her back and then slowly sat up. She looked over at him as he reached the door, letting out a yawn.

"Kazuma?" He froze. "What're you doing?"

He turned back to her and scratched the back of his head as he faked a smile.

"Just getting up and getting ready for work, sweetness!" He said sweetly, his voice high. "I was also gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed! Heh, heh."

"Oh, you were?" She smiled at him. "How sweet."

He hadn't planned on it, really – that had just popped out of his mouth. He turned to leave the room quickly when Yukina stopped him again.

"Kazuma." She said softly.

"Yes, my love?" He turned to her again.

"When you come home from work, do you think you could pick me up some watermelon and some Chinese food and some pickled green tomatoes?"

"Sure, baby, anything for you!"

He left the room then, closing the door behind him and disregarding her weird food request.

Riko slammed the box onto the table, startling Kurama and Hiei. Kurama looked up at his girlfriend to see her delicately plucked eyebrows bunch together in frustration. He crossed his legs, resting his elbow on the dining table and his chin in his hand.

"And what is this?" He asked, his voice calm.

"I bought these for you." She said, sounding out of breath. "I got them from a friend of mine, she says they'll work. Kurama, you are way too skinny."

Kurama sighed, giving her a small smile. Her body seemed to relax and her facial expression loosened. Kurama knew that no girl could resist his smiles and sparkling eyes. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the dining room. Hiei looked from Kurama to the box.

"What's that?" He pointed.

"They are these special kind of protein bars that help you gain weight." Kurama sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Riko thinks that I'm too skinny and she's trying to fatten me up."

"Kurama, you are too skinny, you're almost . . . what's that word? Anorexic?"

"Am I really that bad?"

"I said _almost_."

Kurama grumbled and ripped open the box. He took out one of the bars and unwrapped it. He took a big bite out of it, making a disgusted face.

"Ugh, these taste terrible!"

Kurama picked up a napkin and spit the bite out into it dramatically. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen." He muttered.

Kurama stuck his tongue out at Hiei. Hiei rolled his eyes again then examined the apartment Kurama and Riko shared together. Different colored roses in glass vases were set up randomly throughout the kitchen and living room. Pictures of Kurama decorated the walls; black and white (and the occasional color) photographs of Kurama sleeping, Kurama lounging on the couch, Kurama smiling, Kurama angry, Kurama stretching his arms above his head shirtless.

"Doesn't she take pictures of anything else?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a very photogenic person." He paused then leaned closer towards Hiei and whispered. "You don't think they look bad, do you?"

"No, not at all. She just needs some . . . variety."

"You're just jealous." Kurama smirked, leaning back into his chair.

"Oh, grow up, fox boy." Hiei shot back, standing up. "I don't even know why I came over here anyway."

"Because you were bored being home alone?" Kurama tilted his head to the side, his smirk still on his face.

Hiei gave Kurama a look before turning his attention back to the box of protein bars. He pointed at them again.

"You said those make you gain weight?" Kurama nodded. "Could I borrow some?"

"But Hiei, you don't need to gain weight."

"It's a simple yes or no question, Kurama."

"I guess so." Kurama said softly, as if he were unsure. "They taste horrible."

"Yeah, you said that earlier."

"Oh, did I?" Kurama shrugged. "Take as much as you want, really. I'll just need a few to keep her from suspecting anything."

"Thanks." Hiei grabbed handfuls of the bars and shoved them into his pockets. "Seeya later."

"Hey, you're not going to stay for lunch?" Kurama asked as Hiei got up and went to the door.

"No, I can't. I have to go home and . . . do stuff."

"Oh, what kind of stuff?"

Hiei was quiet for a moment.

"Stuff."

"Like what? Do you need any help?"

"Kurama." Hiei gave him a good hard look before saying in a slow yet firm voice. "Stuff."

"Oh. Oh!" Kurama's face turned a pale rose (a/n: ha, ha, ha, bad pun!) color. "Chubby chaser."

Hiei smirked then turned his head, his nose in the air as he opened the door.

"Don't judge me." He said as he walked out. "You're just jealous because my woman has curves."

Sumi stuck her head into the classroom and looked around. She smiled to herself when the only one she saw was Mr. Yoshida, sitting at his desk and grading papers. She pranced up to the desk with her hands behind her back, her hair bobbing.

"Hey, Mr. Y." She smiled at him when he looked up at her. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

She had been doing this for the past month, doing almost everything to get his attention. A small part of her felt so guilty for making him think she needed help all the time; she knew for a fact that when her grades came out, her parents were going to be angry.

Mr. Yoshida stood and gestured for her to sit in his chair. Sumi flushed and sat down, inhaling the scent of leather. He leaned over and Sumi could feel and smell his hot coffee breath as he spoke.

"What do you need help with now, Sumi?"

"Oh," Sumi blushed and pointed at a random problem she had left blank. "This one!"

"Oh, sweetheart." Sumi melted inside when he called her 'sweetheart'. "We went over this problem today in class, remember?"

"Not really." Sumi shook her head, a long black curl falling in her face. "It's so hard, Mr. Y."

He let out a frustrated little sigh then picked up his pen and quickly went over the problem. Sumi listened to the sound of his voice, a small smile on her face.

"Sumi?"

She blinked and looked up at him to see him looking down at her with a worried look on his face.

"Hm?"

"I'm starting to worry about you. Your other teachers say you're their best student. Is it just math that is bothering you?"

"Yeah, I'm so terrible at it." She lied; Kurama would have had a heart attack if he had heard her.

"I don't want to have call your parents and talk to them, Sumi, but if it gets to that point, I'll have to." He sighed. "What're you doing after school?"

Sumi's eyes widened and she blushed again.

"Mr. Y, are you asking me to . . ." She trailed off, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'd like to tutor you after school, if you'd like." He gave her a friendly smile and she almost fell over.

"Yeah, sure." She laughed nervously. "That sounds great."

She picked up her things and left the room quickly, giving him a quick thank you as she left. She kicked herself mentally for think he was asking her out – she was only fourteen (if only for a few more days). Then she thought about the alone time the two of them were going to spend together and a wide smile appeared on her face and she let an excited squeal escape.

Haru sulked past the classrooms, his hands jammed into his pockets. Ryo was sick that day so that left Haru to fend for himself. His eyebrows scrunched together as he glared at the tiled floor of the school; the look on his face made him resemble Yusuke, the look that said that he was not somebody you wanted to mess with.

"Stupid Ryo," Haru muttered. "He probably got strep throat on purpose. Stupid . . . I'm gonna knock a few of his teeth loose the next time I see him – when he's better, of course. Ya just don't beat the crap outta a sick person, that's just wrong!"

He kept muttering to himself as he continued on, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from fellow classmates. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped right into someone's back. He bounced back, stumbling a little.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled.

"Huh?" The girl turned around and smiled at him. "Oh, it's you! The boy from my P.E. class! How's your head?"

Haru suddenly felt sick – Kaya Iwamoto was standing in front of him, talking to him as if he were an old friend. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck and the side of his face.

"_I gotta think fast!_" He thought. "_She's expecting me to say something!_"

"Uhm, uhm." Haru felt his tongue swell up as he continued to stammer. "Everything's gravy!"

Some students around them looked at him strange and snickered, Kaya's friends laughed out loud, which made Haru feel extremely stupid. He hung his head, his whole face turning red. Kaya just smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"You're silly. What's your name again?"

Haru looked up and gulped.

"Haru. Haru Kuwabara."

Kaya let out a giggle and patted him on the cheek. Haru blushed even more, feeling her cool hand against his warm baby face.

"Seeya later, Sunshine!" She chirped, blowing a kiss at Haru before she and her friends walked away.

Haru watched after her as she walked off, swearing that he could see a pink kiss mark floating in the air then landing on his cheek. His eye twitched and he fell backwards, letting out a strange strangled sound that was a cross between a whimper and a groan. He lay there for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

"I . . . am such a loser!" He groaned, grabbing his head and sitting up.

"Yeah, you are." Haru looked over to the voice to see Sumi at her open locker, looking at herself in her little mirror inside as she applied lip-gloss. "I've seen some pathetic things in my life, but that was by far the most pathetic."

Haru growled and made a face his father made. He jumped up and went over to his sister in three quick strides.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you make a fool out of yourself."

"Grr, shut up!" Haru mumbled, flipping up his collar. "Don't talk about this to anyone, okay?"

"Who am I gonna tell? Besides Ryo."

"Don't tell anybody!" Haru exclaimed, his voice high and whiny.

"Okay, okay." Sumi laughed, waving away the idea with a flick of her wrist.

"C'mon, we gotta pick Kuya up from school." Haru changed the subject, walking passed his sister.

"I can't."

"What?" He turned back to his twin to see her blow a kiss at her mirror. "Why not?"

"I'm staying after school, Mr. Y is tutoring me!" She said happily.

Haru rolled his eyes, he knew about his sister's obvious crush on their math teacher.

"Fine, have fun." He mumbled.

"I will." Sumi closed her locker and smiled widely at her older-by-two-point-five-minutes brother. "Everything's gravy, Sunshine!"

She patted him on the face then let out a cackle as she walked to her study 'date'. Haru rolled his eyes then trudged out of the school to pick up his little brother.

Shizuru made as face at the protein bar Hiei had just handed her then looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It's a special kind of protein bar." He said flatly, shrugging a shoulder. "It helps you lose weight."

"Oh, so you think I'm fat now? What happened to my body being perfect, Hiei? You shallow little demon."

"I never said that!" He snapped, suddenly flustered. "Your body is perfect but if you want to lose weight, go ahead. I just thought I'd help you!"

Shizuru leaned down and kissed Hiei on the nose.

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem." Hiei answered, cupping her face and kissing her.

"Oh, yuck. Again?"

The two turned to see Haru and Kuya standing in the open doorway of the house. They took a step away from each then greeted their sons. Kuya gave his parents each a hug before scampering off to his room to take care of his kitten.

"Where's your sister?" Shizuru asked as Haru flung his backpack down.

"Still at school, with a tutor." He shrugged.

"Tutor?" Hiei's eye twitched. "It's not a boy, is it?"

"Don't worry, dad, it's just a teacher. He won't do anything." Haru called over his shoulder as he went to his room. He closed his door behind him, louder than necessary.

The parents sighed then looked at each other and shrugged. Shizuru ripped open the protein bar and took a large bite out of it. Hiei had to hold back a laugh when she made the same face Kurama had made earlier.

"These are god awful!" She exclaimed, looking at it. "They could at least try to make it taste _good_!"

"You're supposed to eat two a day." Hiei said quickly, his eyes scanning over her curvy body.

"Where did you get these?" She asked, covering her mouth as she continued to chew.

"That's not important!" Hiei scooped her up into the bridal lift and carried her to their room.

"Hiei, cut it out. The kids are home."

"We'll be quiet, I swear." He whispered as he kissed her face.

"Hiei, we're never quiet."

"I know." He smiled maliciously, his eyes and teeth sparkling.

"You horn dog." She shook her head.

"Woof." He smirked before biting her neck.

* * *

Welp, that's it for chapter five. Expect chapter six soon like in two or three weeks or something.:P Oh, also Haru means "Sunshine" in Japanese (I didn't want anyone to think that Kaya just called him that as an attempt to be cute.:P). Heh, heh, don'tcha love that boy?:P You know what to do now!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, now we're getting somewhere - even if it took five chapters to get here.:P It's not really a cliff-hanger of a chapter, I just didn't know how to end it (wow, I do that a lot, huh?:P) so yes, I'm sorry if it seems to end abruptly (and again, wow, I say that a lot, huh?:P). Also, I'd like to put this out there in the open; I've been watching a _lot_ of Dragonball Z lately (like unhealthy amounts (but only _good_ amounts of anime are_ unhealthy_ amounts, right?:P)), I'm pretty sure it's shining through in this - Hiei and Shizuru are a lot like Vegeta and Bulma, Haru and Kuya are a lot like Gohan and Goten and Sumi . . . well, I kinda wanna say she's like Bra, but I dunno!:P I also want to call to attention the last review I got for chapter five from someone saying that it 'took me forever to update', I just wanna say that it came off as very rude (at least to me, it did). I'm a very busy person, you guys, so yeah it might take 'forever' for me to update sometimes. You don't have to send me a review about it, just tell me what you liked about the chapter - Jebus! So, anyway, that being said, like always - Enjoy!:D Oh! Just wanna point out an important little tidbit about this chapter, it suddenly jumps to three months into the future at one part. Heh, sorry about that.:P Also, Kuwabara's a little (totally) OOC. Enough blabbering! Enjoy!:D

* * *

Haru couldn't help it; he held his head up high with a slight smirk on his face as he strutted down the halls of the school. That past weekend had been his and Sumi's fifteenth birthday party at Genkai's temple a few months ago. Most of the teenagers there were Sumi's friends and among that group was Kaya Iwamoto and her little clique.

"_Happy birthday, Sumi!" Kaya chirped as she and Sumi threw their arms around each other in a hug._

"_Thanks so much, Kaya! I'm so glad you came!"_

"_Oh, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world!"_

_The two giggled as they locked arms and joined the group of teenagers inside. Haru avoided eye contact with Kaya when she walked by. He blushed and gulped then looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were looking at him and shaking their heads._

"_Shuddup, you guys." He mumbled._

_Haru had spent most of his time outside either by himself or with his father, when Hiei wanted to get away from the shouting, partying teenagers. Finally, Haru had had enough and wandered away from the temple to sit under the shade of a tree. He could still hear everybody laughing inside. He sighed, closing his eyes and reclining back against the tree. He heard a twig snap and opened an eye to see who it was that was coming towards him. He sat up right; both eyes wide open as he saw Kaya making her way over to him. She smiled and waved at him._

"_Hi, Sunshine."_

"_H-hey." Haru squeaked out._

"_What're you doing out here?" She had asked, sitting down next to him. "The party's all the way at the top of the bajillion stairs."_

_He blinked and felt his face get warm. She giggled and leaned against the tree._

"_Do big groups freak you out or something?"_

"_N-no, I was just . . ." He was stammering, he could feel his tongue swelling. "I just needed some air."_

"_Me, too." She sighed and looked at him. "Your sister's really cool."_

"_Th-thanks."_

_There was an awkward silence between them. Haru's heart pounded in his chest and he swore that Kaya could hear it. He gulped and tried to relax, leaning against the tree again. He put his hand on the ground but jerked it away when he accidentally touched Kaya's._

"_Oh, s-sorry." He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "My bad."_

"_It's okay." She smiled at him then turned her body towards him, sitting on her knees. "Can I tell you something?"_

_Haru blinked then blushed then turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off._

"_I like you." She said slowly. "Like a lot."_

_Haru thought he was going to die or faint or explode or all three at the same time (which didn't really make sense). He opened his mouth to speak again to say something intelligent but all that came out was –_

"_Wha?"_

_Haru mentally smacked himself in the head – it wasn't even a real word!_

"_I said I like you." She shrugged. "I don't know why any girl wouldn't. I mean, you're really cute and I bet you're a really sweet guy under that wannabe loner tough guy act of yours."_

_Haru didn't know if he should feel complimented or insulted. He wasn't a loner by choice and he was definitely no wannabe. He licked his lips then took a deep breath. He slowly exhaled then made eye contact with Kaya._

"_I . . . like you too."_

"_You do?" She blinked, sounding surprised. "Really?"_

"_Y-yeah."_

_The two stared at each other for a moment, blushes turning their cheeks red. They stared at each other for about two minutes until Kaya broke the silence._

"_So, what do we do now?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_Are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_Is this the part where we kiss?"_

_Haru thought his heart was going to explode. He opened his mouth to speak; all that he was able to get out was "I –" when Kaya interrupted him by kissing him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he felt limp. Kaya pulled away a second later then got up._

"_I'll see you back at the party, Haru." She said over her shoulder as she walked off._

_Haru lay at the bottom of the tree, his face bright red._

"_Yeah, seeya!" He squeaked out, sure that she didn't hear him._

_He lay there for almost twenty minutes until he heard rapid footsteps coming his way. He sat up, seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara running towards him, Hiei and Kurama following after them. He jumped up and got into almost a fighting stance as Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped at him, whooping and laughing and pulling him into a headlock and trying to ruffle his flame-shaped hair while high-fiving each other._

"_Way ta go, you little player!" Yusuke grinned, grinding his fist into Haru's hair. "You're just like your uncle Yusuke!"_

"_H-huh?" Haru looked from Yusuke to Kuwabara to Kurama to Hiei. He gasped, his eyes wide. "Dad, you didn't!"_

"_He so did!" Kuwabara laughed, scratching the back of his head. "We respect your privacy and all but when Sumi told us that that girl was the one you liked when she was leaving to 'get some air', we just couldn't resist!"_

"_You were spying on me!" Haru choked out, pushing Yusuke away. "Isn't that abusing the power of your Jagan eye, dad?"_

_Hiei smirked and didn't say anything._

"_So, kid, how was your first kiss?" Yusuke asked._

_Haru was quiet for a moment then grinned widely, throwing his arms up into the air._

"_It was awesome!" He said, sounding breathless._

_The four adult men laughed as Haru blushed and scratched at the back of his head, looking at his feet. The five walked back, the adults playfully taunting Haru._

"_Haru's got a girlfriend, Haru's got a girlfriend!" Kurama sang, poking the boy in the face._

Yes, Haru felt like a big man at school that following Monday. He hadn't seen Kaya yet but he knew that the rumors were flying around the school like crazy. He began whistling as he made his way to his classroom. He stumbled back after bumping into a thick large frame. He looked up to see Mr. Iwamoto glaring down at him.

"Uh . . ."

"Come with me." He said grimly.

"Uh . . ." Haru repeated. "Okay."

He followed Iwamoto into a classroom and sat down at the desk in front of Iwamoto's.

"Stand up." Iwamoto growled at the boy.

Haru slowly stood up and gave Iwamoto a look that made him resemble Yusuke and his father.

"My niece was at your birthday party this weekend." He said crisply. "It seems everyone in school has been going on about it."

Haru stood still and kept silent, biting his tongue as Iwamoto continued.

"I'm going to just come out and say this, _Kuwabara_." Iwamoto spat Haru's last name out as if it were poison. "I want you to stay as far, far away from my niece as possible or else a certain student is going to find himself expelled for attempting to plant a pipe bomb in the bathrooms of the school."

The side of Haru's face twitched violently as his expression turned into a full blown hate-filled glare at the big man; it sounded as if Iwamoto had put a lot of thought into this. Haru couldn't say anything - it might make everything worse.

"Tch." Haru's lip twitched as he curled it up into a sneer. "Some threat."

"I'm warning you, devil spawn." Iwamoto snarled. "This is the only time I'm going to tell you. If I ever see you with my niece, you will be expelled."

Haru and Iwamoto glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Haru turned on his heel and left the room, jamming his fists into his pockets. His cockiness from earlier had disappeared and the whispers of the students around him stung like he was being attacked by a swarm of wasps – something else he was allergic to. He felt as if he were about to turn into a puffy, swollen disgusting mess when he bumped into Ryo. He looked up to see his bigger friend smile widely at him.

"C'mon, man!" He laughed, clapping a hand on Haru's shoulder. "PE's about to start!"

Shizuru groaned, throwing a vase at her bedroom wall and watching it shatter into a million pieces on contact. Breathing heavily, she tugged off her pants (which only made it halfway up her thighs) and kicked them away from her in frustration.

She had been eating those damn bars Hiei had given her and exercising almost every day but _nothing_ worked! She had gained more weight, so much that her jeans were either painfully too tight or unable to be pulled up and fastened.

Her chest heaved in anger as tears rushed down her red face. She covered her face with her hands and cried, screaming through gritted teeth in frustration. She jumped, hearing the door open behind her. She turned to see Kuya stick his head in through the crack in the door, a drowsy look on his face. The poor boy was staying home sick that day; he had a fever and was vomiting.

"You okay, mom?" He coughed.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine, I'm just a little angry."

"Oh. I heard a loud noise like a gun shot and I woke up."

"I . . . " Shizuru glanced at the broken vase. "I had an accident."

"I had a dream that these guys were chasing us," Kuya said as if he hadn't heard his mother. "They had guns and were shooting at us. It was really scary."

Shizuru tugged on her burgundy sweatpants then went to her youngest child, pulling him into a tight hug. He let out a fevered whimper and hugged her back.

"Go back to sleep, honey." She said softly, trying to soothe him. "I have to go to work, but your dad's gonna be here. Ask him to make you some soup when you're hungry."

Kuya coughed and whimpered again, trying to bury his face into Shizuru's stomach.

"Mama, can't you just stay home with me today?"

"What's wrong with your father?"

"Nothing. It's just that . . . dad doesn't sing to us when we're sick."

"Oh, baby." She pulled away and put her cool hands on his warm face, moving his face up to look at her. "I can't miss anymore work. Your dad will take care of you as best as he can."

Kuya gave her a pathetic look followed by an even more pathetic sounding cross between a whimper and a groan. She kissed his burning forehead, the exact spot where the Jagan eye was on Hiei, then stood up.

"Tell you what, kiddo." She said, taking his hand and taking him back to his room. "If you want me to sing to you later today, just tell your dad to call me up at work."

"Really?" Kuya asked, jumping back into bed and nuzzling into his pillow.

Shizuru watched the now healthy kitten jump onto Kuya's bed and curl up into a ball by Kuya's head. She knew that this was probably not a good thing to let the kitten do when the boy was sick but she knew what would happen if she took the kitten away from him - she had done the same thing to Kuwabara when he was younger. She had come to realize that the cat-loving Kuwabaras needed their kittens with them; it was a comfort thing, a security thing, almost like a medicine. She smiled at her son then reached over and brushed the hair away from his eyes with a hand.

"Yeah, sure." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead again. "Sleep tight, kid. Get well soon."

"Bye, mom." Kuya coughed, pulling his blankets up to his chin and curling up into the fetal position. "Have a great day at work. I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Shizuru got up and left the room. She looked back at the already fast asleep boy before closing the door slowly behind her. She turned and made her way to the kitchen to see Hiei coming out. He stopped then looked her up and down, something twinkling in his eye. She mentally groaned and rolled her eyes; that twinkling in her husband's eyes kept growing along with her stomach and thighs.

"Sweatpants again?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yes, I need new pants. None of my jeans fit me anymore." She said, moving past him to get into the kitchen. "It's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry." Hiei said halfheartedly before quickly adding. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thanks, Hiei." She answered, grabbing the box where she kept her special protein bars. "I'm late for work as it is, breakfast would just slow me down. Huh . . .that's funny . . . I thought I had a lot more bars left."

She shrugged then kissed Hiei goodbye before snatching up her keys and leaving the house.

Sumi took a bite out of the special protein bar that helped lose weight. She had been eating them behind her parents back for the past three months and to her, it didn't seemed to be working. In her opinion, it had made her _gain_ weight; she looked as if she were three month pregnant. She smiled to herself as she pranced down the hallway to Mr. Yoshida's math class. Her tutoring with him had also been going on for three months – she was trying to lose the weight for him, thinking that maybe he would find her attractive.

"Hey, Sumi." She stopped and turned to see Haru and Ryo coming out of a classroom. "Where ya going?"

"I have tutoring, remember?" She rolled her eyes, hiding the bar behind her back. "I'll be home later."

"Oh, yeah," Haru rolled his eyes that time, giving her a halfhearted wave as he turned to walk away in the opposite direction of her. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will!" She said in a singsong voice before disappearing into the classroom.

Ryo glanced back at the classroom then turned to Haru.

"What do you think they do in there?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"What're you talking about?" Haru gave Ryo a look. "He's helping her with her math."

"Doesn't your sister look a little . . . different lately??"

"Huh? What d'ya mean?"

"Well, she looks . . . uh, how do I say this without you kicking me in my baby maker?"

"Just say it."

"She looks, well, pregnant."

Haru stopped suddenly and stared up at his friend with wide scared eyes.

"What? You don't think that the two of them are . . . are . . .?"

"I'm just saying what I think. I mean, she hangs out with him all the time and he's always givin' her special attention in class, touching her shoulder and stuff, y'know."

"Oh, my God." Haru whispered as they started walking again. "There's no way! That's so gross, man! He should be arrested."

"What do we do? Do we go to the police or your parents?"

"You really wanna go to my dad about something like this? My dad will kill him!"

"So, you're sayin' that we should just be quiet about this?"

"Just for a while, just until we're sure that she is."

"So, what're you gonna do about . . . y'know?" Ryo asked, his voice low as the two left the school.

Haru's stomach flip-flopped at the thought of Kaya. He shook his head.

"She's coming over later. Don't tell anybody." Haru whispered.

"What? Is she gonna sneak into your bedroom in the middle of the night while the rest of your family's asleep?"

Haru stopped and gave Ryo a look. Ryo blinked then followed after Haru when he started walking again.

"Are you?" He asked.

"You know me so well." Haru said, smirking as they cut through the park as a shortcut to Haru's house.

"- And I have _had_ it with all your dirty clothes on the floor!" Yukina screamed, tossing Kuwabara's dirty shirts and pants at him as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "You're a grown man, you could at least act like one and pick up after yourself!"

"But, sweetie –"

"Don't you 'sweetie' me!" She hissed, turning towards him with her hands on her hips. "I stay home all day – _all day_, Kazuma – taking care of the twins and cleaning the house and cooking your damn dinner! Would it hurt you _really_ to wash the damn dishes after dinner or even _cook _dinner once in a while? Would it hurt you _really_ to clean the bathroom once in a while? Would it hurt you _really_ to take care of the twins for a bit when I'm too exhausted? Would it hurt you _re_-"

"Okay, Yukina! I get it!" Kuwabara snapped, raising his voice.

Yukina stopped what she was doing and looked at Kuwabara with wide confused eyes. Kuwabara dropped his dirty clothes at his feet and revealed his angry face, nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily like a bull. His chest heaved and his face was becoming pink – Kuwabara had never been that angry with Yukina before.

"Enough is enough, Yukina!" He almost shouted, arms flailing. "You've been bitching and complaining about me not helpin' out around here for three damn months!"

Yukina took a step back in surprise as Kuwabara grabbed his head and dug his nails into his scalp, growling through his clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you want from me anymore, Yukina, really!" He whined, raising his voice with every sentence he said. "I try to help out as much as I possible can around here! I work, remember? I get what you're trying to say to me, Yukina, I get it – _I freaking get it_!"

"Kazuma . . ." She said softly, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm obviously a terrible husband!" Kuwabara flailed his arms again then left the room. "I'm obviously not good enough for you, Yukina! We might as well get a divorce!"

Yukina followed after him, her feet pattering against the carpeted floor. She stopped short when she saw Kuwabara at the door, jerking and tugging his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"To Urameshi's or my sister's! At least _they_ appreciate me!"

"But, Kazuma, I'm sorry, I –"

Kuwabara jerked the door open and stepped out into the cold night air, slamming the door behind him. Yukina slumped to the floor and cried into her hands. Her body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. She jerked her head up as the door opened and Kuwabara rushed back in, closing the door behind him then shrugging off his jacket as if he were a video in rewind. She sat up and opened her mouth to speak when Kuwabara interrupted her, falling to his knees in front of her and pulling her into a tight embrace as he spoke.

"I am so sorry!" He said into her hair, holding her close. "I am so sorry, Yukina, I am so sorry."

She looked up to see tears in his eyes. She reached up and put her hands on his face.

"Kazuma . . ."

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I love you so much, Yukina!" He blubbered. "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible husband, I'm trying to be better – I really am. I love you."

"Oh, Kazuma, please don't cry." She said softly. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm being so difficult."

Kuwabara jerked his face away from Yukina's grasp.

"No, it's my fault, I really am an awful husband. You're so right, I never help out around here, I never clean up after myself . . . but I've been tryin', babe, honestly, I have. I'm just a . . . a . . ."

Yukina put her hands back on Kuwabara's face and turned his gaze to her. They made eye contact. Kuwabara sniffled and Yukina smiled widely at him.

"You oaf!" She said lovingly through a laugh before kissing him.

Haru woke with a start, hearing someone rapping at his bedroom window. He blinked and let his eyes adjust to the dark, trying to make everything out. The small light of the moon illuminated his room. He could see the shadow, the outline of a person outside his window. He turned his desk lamp on then squinted at the window to see Kaya, shivering and waving at him. He got up and went to his door, locking it before quickly making his way to his window and shoving it open.

"Hi." She said as her teeth chattered.

"Hi, I forgot you were coming." He whispered, helping her in. "It's late, what're you doing outside without a jacket?"

"I just had to see you."

Haru closed his window then turned to see Kaya sitting on his bed, wrapping the blankets around her as she shivered. She sneezed then sniffled; it took Haru a moment to realize that she was crying. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really upset about what my uncle said to you." She said, wiping her face with the palm of her hand. "He's such a mean man. I don't understand why he thinks you're so bad!"

"Heh, it's a long story." Haru mumbled.

"We're like Romeo and Juliet in a way." She said, changing the subject. "Except your parents don't have a problem with me."

"Well, to be honest, my mom doesn't even know about you yet."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"N-no, I swear!"

She giggled and leaned closer to him.

"I'm kidding, Sunshine." She kissed Haru's jaw.

Haru shivered, the kiss had sent chills down his spine. He took his arm from around her and put his hands in his lap.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He sighed. "Kaya, you shouldn't be here."

"I know, but I had to see you. I like you."

"I like you, too but . . . it's late at night and –"

Kaya kissed him again, this time on the lips and Haru leaned in and kissed back. She dropped the blankets and put her arms around his neck. Slowly, cautiously and awkwardly, Haru put his hand on her hip. A loud knock on the door surprised them both, the two of them jerking away from each other. They stared at the door for a moment, unsure until another knock came louder this time.

"Haru, open up. Right now."

Haru jumped up and made his way to the door on shaky legs. He opened the door to see Shizuru and Hiei standing there in their pajamas with their arms crossed over their chests. They looked tired and worried, not angry. Haru looked from his mother to his father, his heart pounding in his chest. Shizuru and Hiei moved their gaze from their son to the girl sitting on his bed. Kaya wiggled her fingers at them in a polite little wave.

"Hi." She squeaked out, sounding scared.

"So, this is your girlfriend." Shizuru stated, looking back at Haru.

Haru nodded, looking at his feet to avoid eye contact with her. Shizuru smiled politely at Kaya.

"Hi, I'm Haru's mother. So sorry we had to meet this way."

"It's okay."

"Let me take you home, sweetheart," Shizuru said to Kaya then turned back to Haru. "Then when I get back home, we're going to have a talk."

Hiei and Haru watched Shizuru and Kaya leave the house, get into the car and drive off. Haru turned to his father and let out a frustrated little growl.

"_Now_, you're abusing your Jagan, dad!" Haru balled his hands into fists. "I deserve _some_ privacy!"

Hiei stayed quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He opened his eyes a minute later and looked at his son.

"I didn't use it. Your little _friend_ made a lot of noise trying to climb the fence to get to your room, it woke your mother and I up." He shook his head. "It's a wonder she didn't wake the whole house . . . it must be those Kuwabara genes of yours, deep sleepers."

"But dad –"

"Just save it for your mother."

"But –"

"What's going on?"

The father and son turned to see Sumi coming out of her room, rubbing her eye with a fist. She let out a yawn; she looked like a five year old.

"Nothing, Sumi." Hiei said. "Go back to bed."

"Is Haru in trouble?" She asked through another yawn.

"No, now go back to bed."

Sumi shrugged then went back to her room, closing her door behind her.

"Dad, Kaya's uncle works at the school as a teacher, he hates me and it's because of Kazuma. He threatened to expel me if I didn't stay away from her. He has this whole thing planned out."

The door opened and Shizuru came in, face flushed from the cold. She shivered and gave her son and her husband a smile.

"It's freezing outside, that little girlfriend of yours must be crazy." Shizuru wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. "What's her name? Of course, nobody told me."

"K-Kaya . . ." Haru mumbled. "Kaya Iwamoto."

"I don't like being kept in the dark by my own family." Shizuru said, her voice firm. "We shouldn't keep secrets in this house."

Hiei's face involuntarily twitched, he hoped nobody noticed. He kept silent as Shizuru continued her lecture to Haru.

"It's late on a school night. You're not allowed to have girls in your room – especially this late, Haru, and with the door locked."

"I'm sorry, mom. But you don't understand! Her uncle wants to keep us apart!"

Shizuru pointed to the couch, indicating that she wanted Haru to sit which he did. She listened to Haru tell his story about Iwamoto's threats and how he and Kaya really cared for each other. She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't like people keeping secrets from me." She said again.

Hiei twitched again and Haru was the only who noticed it in the corner of his eye. Haru gulped and looked right at his mother.

"Well, in that case . . . Mom, I have to tell you something really important. It's about Sumi."

Haru couldn't stop himself, even when he saw Hiei and Shizuru's horrified faces as he spoke. Hiei went rigid, arms at his side with his hands balled into tight fists, a look of murder in his eye. Shizuru had a shocked expression on her face, her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"How can my baby be . . ." She trailed off. "She's just a baby herself! How can she be three month pregnant?"

"Who is the father?" Hiei asked slowly and clearly, his voice void of all emotion.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I should tell you . . ." Haru mumbled.

"It isn't that Ryo boy, is it?" Hiei asked, his still slow and clear.

"No, it's not Ryo."

"Well, then who is it?" Shizuru asked.

"It's . . . I think it's our math teacher."

Haru stared as his parents stood in silence, soaking his words up. Hiei nodded and turned on his heel.

"I'll be right back." Hiei said, making his way to the master bedroom.

"Honey, where are you going?" Shizuru asked.

"To get my katana," Hiei said matter-of-factly, as if it weren't a big deal. "I'm going to kill him."

Haru flinched as if he had been hit and watched as Shizuru lunged towards Hiei, pulling him away from the bedroom. She pulled him back to the living room then smiled at Haru.

"Thanks, Haru. You can go back to bed, now. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning."

"'Kay." Haru nodded and got up to make his way to his room. "'Night, mom and dad."

Shizuru dragged Hiei to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, avoiding eye contact with his wife.

"Calm down. We don't know if she's really pregnant."

"My little princess is going to be a mother." He mumbled.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? There's a possibility that she isn't, maybe it's just a weight gain."

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Hiei stated under his breath.

Shizuru rolled her eyes then got back into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin then snapping the light off. Hiei blinked at the sudden darkness then turned to look back at her.

"What're you doing?"

"Going back to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning, when you're thinking clearly."

"I _am_ thinking clearly!" Hiei stated, getting into bed. "I'm clearly thinking that I'm going to go to school with them tomorrow like when they were in kindergarten and cut their math teacher in half."

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep."

"How can I sleep when all I can think about is my daughter carrying some pedophile's child?"

"Hiei, calm down and go to bed. I'll talk to her tomorrow when she comes home from school."

"Why can't I talk to her?"

"Because flying towards her and screaming at the top of your lungs 'are you pregnant' is _not_ talking!"

"I wasn't going to do that," Hiei snuggled up against Shizuru, putting an arm around her.

"Bull! I know you, Hiei. You'd go into a blind rage and destroy everything in front of you."

"I am not Godzilla, Shizuru."

"When you're extremely angry – yes, yes, you are."

"I am not that bad." Hiei pouted in the dark, his bottom lip protruding.

"Honey, you do have some angry issues."

"I do not!" Hiei snapped.

"See? You're getting angry right this moment."

"Well, you're telling me lies about my anger problems."

"It's not a lie, it's the truth."

Hiei rolled over onto his side with his back towards Shizuru and yanked the blankets away from her, bundling himself up.

"Quit hogging the blankets, I'm cold!" He barked.

"_You_ quit hogging the blankets!" Shizuru snapped back, pulling the blankets back. "You . . . angry midget."

"You always make fun of my height when we start a fight." Hiei sat up and looked down at his wife. "You're like your brother."

Shizuru reached out and slapped Hiei softly on the face, startling him.

"Stop that and go to sleep."

Hiei lay back down and shared the blankets with Shizuru, cuddling with her again.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck before kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too. Now, seriously, get some sleep. I have work in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I want to apologize for this taken so long! I had a little written but I don't like how that came out so I started over and rewrote it - and my internet was turned off and wasn't turned back on until yesterday. Second off, happy holidays everyone! Hope you had a merry Christmas, a happy Hannukah, and a kick ass Kwannza! And I hope at least somebody watched A Christmas Story at least once during the marathon on TBS - I couldn't, my cable's off! So I had to miss one of the greatest (yet annoying) Christmas movies ever.:( Well, all that being said - Enjoy, like always! And look forward for Chapter Eight soon, I promise it won't take so much time.:D

* * *

Haru sat on the roof of the junior high school, his knees pulled up to his chest. He sighed and shook his head. Moving a long strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, Kaya turned to Haru and picked up his hand. She picked it up and kissed it, entwining her fingers with his.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Haru sighed and shook his head again. Kaya held onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling him.

"You just keep sighing and shaking your head. What's going on?"

Haru opened his mouth then closed it, shaking his head once more. Kaya sat up and let go of his hand. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Haru, seriously. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled.

"Well, I guess you _don't_ want to be _my_ boyfriend anymore." She said snottily, turning to walk away from him.

Haru's head snapped up and he jumped, running after her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. He held his hands together as if he were praying, a pleading look on his face.

"Kaya, don't go please. I'm sorry, really, I just have a lot on my mind as of lately. I'm sorry, just don't go."

If Hiei had seen his fifteen year old son practically groveling and begging his girlfriend not to leave him, he would have shook his head in disgust then grabbed his son by the back of the shirt and dragged him off.

Haru got down on his knees (a sight that probably would have given Hiei a heart attack) and looked up at Kaya, who blushed a bit.

"Please don't leave, Kaya. You're the only great thing in my life!"

"Oh, hush and get up, you silly boy!" She giggled, helping him up. "Stop your begging and just tell me what's wrong."

"You promise not to tell?" He asked in a hushed voice. She nodded, a curious smile on her face. "My sister might be pregnant."

"What!" Kaya screeched, taking a step back. "Ohmigosh! Are you serious?!"

Haru clamped a hand over her mouth, shaking his head frantically.

"Keep your voice down, babe! Do you want somebody to hear you and come up here and find us?"

The two had been, obviously, sneaking around the entire time they had been dating; meeting up at the park in the middle of the night, ditching classes and going to the roof of the school, disappearing whenever their gym teacher's back was turned.

Haru dropped his hand away from her mouth and sighed. Kaya shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow, I can't believe your sister's pregnant! What will people say if they hear about this?"

"I don't want to think about it. Nobody is gonna hear about this, okay? Nobody! Don't even think about telling anyone."

"Wow . . ." Kaya said breathlessly, her eyes glazing over slightly as she thought. She blinked then looked at Haru. "Do you have an idea who the father might be?"

"Mr. Yoshida."

"What!" Kaya screamed. She spun around and began running towards the door that lead back into the school. "That's it! I'm telling my uncle and getting that creepazoid fired!"

"No, Kaya! Wait!" Haru jumped in front of her; he obviously had gotten his father's agility. "You can't!"

"And why not?" She huffed with her hands on her hips, thinking nothing of how fast Haru had just moved.

"Because then he'd know that we've been spending time together and then we'll never see each again." He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "Babe, please don't tell. We don't even know if it's true."

"That totally explains your sister's sudden weight gain."

"I know, I know. Promise not to tell?"

"I promise, Sunshine!" She smiled widely before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

Haru took a step back, his eyes wide. He hadn't gotten used to her surprise kisses.

****

Shizuru stood on her scale, glaring down at the bouncing little red arrow. She let out a growl then picked up the scale and left the bathroom. She bounded into the living room, the scale under her arm like a football. Kuya watched from his spot on the couch as his mother set the scale down for a minute to heave open the living room window. Hiei appeared in the entryway of the kitchen, his hands on his hips as he and his youngest son watched Shizuru angrily throw the scale out the window. She stuck her head out the window to see it hit the ground and shatter apart.

"Shizuru, what the hell are you doing?"

She retracted her head and looked back at Hiei. She pointed out the window, her angry look never leaving her face.

"That damn thing is broken!" She screamed. "It said I'm two hundred and sixteen pounds!"

Hiei's eye twitched slightly and he tried to hide the slight smile that threatened to appear. Shizuru noticed and her eye also twitched.

"You think this is funny, _honey_?" She hissed.

"No, not at all. We'll get you a new scale."

"I don't want a _new_ scale!" She screamed, leaving the room. "Those stupid bars you gave me aren't working at all, Hiei! They've been making me gain weight like crazy!"

Hiei shook his head then followed at Shizuru.

"I told you, they make you gain weight first then you start losing it like mad . . . You know, like a bear and hibernation or a whale with it's blubber."

"That didn't make any sense!" Shizuru shouted from the bedroom. "So you think I'm a giant blubbery whale, thank you _so_ much for making my day _ten_ times better, Hiei!"

"That's not what I meant!" Hiei shouted back, going into the bedroom.

Kuya sat, a confused look on his face as he listened to his parents' ridiculous fight. Hearing a knock at the door, the pajama-clad boy got up and opened the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there, big grins on their faces. The little boy's face lit up when he saw the older men.

"What're you guys doing here?" He asked, moving out of the way for them.

"We heard you were sick, kid." Yusuke said, flopping down on the couch. "We thought we'd cheer you up a little."

"Yeah, we brought some classic video games." Kuwabara giggled as he hooked up the video game console to the television. "Thought you'd like to play a little Mario."

"Oh, boy!" Kuya exclaimed, jumping onto the couch next to Yusuke. "Thanks, you guys are great!"

The fat black kitten padded out of the kitchen and pounced onto Kuya's lap. The boy absent-mindedly began petting the kitten as he watched Kuwabara plug in the controllers and pick a game.

"I didn't say you were a whale, Shizuru! You're twisting my words around!"

"It's not _what_ you said, it's _how_ you said it!"

The three in the living room looked towards where Shizuru and Hiei's shouts were coming from. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair, sighing exasperatedly.

"Fighting about your mom's weight again?"

"Yeah, she threw the scale out the window earlier."

"Oh, so _that's_ where that thing came from." Kuwabara laughed, getting up and tossing Yusuke and Kuya each a controller. "Mario Kart, here we come!"

"Where're Aunt Yukina and Keiko?" Kuya asked, looking from Yusuke to Kuwabara. "Are they coming over, too?"

"Uhm," Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then chuckled nervously. "They don't know we're here. So, don't tell, kid."

"Yeah, it'll be our little secret between the three of us."

"But mom says that we shouldn't keep secrets."

"This isn't gonna hurt anybody." Kuwabara said, sitting down on the other side of Kuya. "Really. We kinda needed to get away."

"Women!" Kuya shook his head, pressing the start button on his controller.

"Ha, and what do you know about women, kiddo?" Kuwabara asked, nudging his youngest nephew.

"He's dating my daughter." Yusuke smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kuya exclaimed. "We're just friends."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, eyebrows quirked in a way that said 'yeah, right'. The front door opened and Sumi walked in, crumpling up a wrapper to one of her mother's 'special' diet bars and shoving it into her backpack.

"Hey, girly!" Kuwabara greeted, not taking his eyes off of the television screen. "What's up, Sumi?"

"Nothing much, uncle Kazu . . ." Sumi trailed off, cupping her hand to her mouth then running from the room.

The three paused the game to see Sumi run to the bathroom. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other, hearing the girl throwing up.

"Sumi, you okay?" Kuwabara called out to her.

"I'm fine, Uncle Kazuma!" She left the bathroom, faking a smile. "I've been feeling this way for a while now, but it's all good!"

She shrugged then went to her room. Kuwabara nodded and he and Kuya went back to the game. Yusuke stared at the girl then looked back at Kuwabara.

"You're niece is gettin' a little chunky now-a-days, Kuwabara."

"Say what?" Kuwabara paused the game right before Kuya's character won the race. "You callin' my niece fat?"

"No, I'm just sayin' that –"

Shizuru burst into the room, interrupting Yusuke. She looked like a mad woman that Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, sis, you look insane!" He pointed.

She gave him a death glare that made him stop laughing.

"Was that Sumi in the bathroom just now?" She asked, flinging her arm towards the bathroom door, almost hitting Hiei in the face when he appeared at her side.

"Yeah, she was throwing up." Kuya piped up.

Shizuru and Hiei looked at each other. Hiei folded his arms over his chest then turned back towards the bedroom.

"Where ya goin', Hiei?" Yusuke called out.

"I'm going to get my katana," He said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to drop by the school and decapitate my daughter's math teacher."

"Hey! Whoa!" Yusuke and Kuwabara chased after him and herded him back into the living room. "Get back here, Hiei! You're not going anywhere!"

"Now what the hell's going on, sis?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Shizuru.

"Kazuma, just calm down." She said slowly.

"I'm perfectly calm, sis. What's going on?"

"Just calm down, baby brother, just calm down. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not gonna, just tell me what's going on!" Kuwabara said, raising his voice.

"She's pregnant!" Yusuke screamed and snapped his fingers, a look of revelation on his face as he smiled widely.

Kuwabara's eyes widened until they took up most of his face as he stared at Yusuke then turned to his sister. He opened his mouth to say something – anything- when his eyes just rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Yusuke's smile faded as he realized what he just said. He covered his mouth with his hands, looking from Hiei to Shizuru.

"So, it's her math teacher?"

"That's what we think." Shizuru said, helping her brother up when he came to. "Haru told us that she and her teacher have been spending a little too much time together."

"Wow, Hiei. You're sure taking this lightly." Yusuke joked.

Hiei gave Yusuke a 'if looks could kill' glare that made him shut up.

"Man, and you still allow her to go to school?" Kuwabara shook his head. "I'm with ya, Hiei. Somebody's head's gonna roll. Let's go."

"Kazuma, shut up. You're not killing anybody's teacher."

Kuwabara and Hiei let out a frustrated whine in unison and looked at the floor.

"Sumi's gonna have a baby?"

The adults in the room turned to see Kuya looking up at them, eyes wide with curiosity. Yusuke patted him on the back.

"Go to your room, kid. The adults are talking."

"No! Sumi's my sister! I wanna know what's going on!" Kuya huffed, standing up and putting his hands on his hips defiantly as he looked up at his parents. "I'm staying."

"Kuya, go to your room." Shizuru and Hiei said through gritted teeth.

"No!"

Hiei opened his mouth to say something to his youngest son when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened and Kurama and Riko stuck their smiling faces in the room.

"Knock, knock!" They said in unison as they entered the household.

"Great, now it's a party!" Yusuke joked as they entered. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and –" Kurama's cheery smile disappeared faster than it came. "What's going on?"

"Sumi's gonna have a baby!" Kuya said, throwing his arms up in the air.

Kurama gasped, putting a hand to his mouth in shock. Riko raised an eyebrow then looked to Shizuru, who shrugged.

"Your fifteen year old daughter is pregnant and Hiei hasn't killed the father of the baby yet?" She asked.

"They won't let me." Hiei grumbled.

"That kid is dead!" Kurama exclaimed. "I say we go to that junior high and find the boy who did this and give him a good long talking to . . . And by 'talking to', I mean beating the crap out of the kid until he can't stand."

Everyone in the room expect Riko gasped at Kurama's violent outburst – he's supposed to be the calm, smart one, the one who thinks there must be a reasonable explanation for everything.

"Wow, Kurama." Kuwabara blinked. "What was that?"

"Yeah, man, you sound pretty serious." Yusuke pointed out. "What the hell came over you?"

"I love it when he gets this way." Riko said, sounding sarcastic as she put an arm around Kurama's shoulder.

"Not now, woman!" Kurama blushed then looked at Shizuru, whom he thought seemed to know more about the situation that Hiei. "Do you know who this boy is?"

"Yes, but this _boy_ is a _man_ and he teaches math at the junior high."

The room was dead silent as everyone stared at what this new-and-improved-angry-beyond-all-belief Kurama would do. He turned to Hiei and grabbed the shorter man by the wrist, pulling him to the door.

"Come on, we're going on a field trip."

"Are we going to kill Sumi's teacher?" Hiei asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Hiei. We're going to kill Sumi's teacher."

"Yes!" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaimed, jumping up and following the other two men to the door. "We're coming too!"

"No!" Shizuru exclaimed. "Nobody is going anywhere! Except you!" She pointed to Kuya. "Go to your room, Kuya Kuwabara. You're sick, you shouldn't even be out here!"

"But, mama!" He whined.

"Go!"

Kuya huffed, picked up his kitten then sulked out of the room, looking back at the adults every once in a while as he made his way to his bedroom. The adults watched him until his bedroom door closed then turned to each other. The group began to yell at each other, all of their words rushing together to make just a bunch of noise; so much noise, in fact, that they didn't hear the front door opening.

"Kuwabara, you better hide!" Botan exclaimed, running into the house. "Yukina's on her way over here right now with Keiko and she looks pissed!"

The blue-haired ferrywoman skidded to a halt upon seeing everyone in the room. She smiled her signature happy smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Is it's someone's birthday?" She asked. She gasped and clasped her hands together, her eyes wide and watery. "Oh, thank you so much, you guys! You remembered my birthday! That's so wonderful, I thought everybody just forgot and –"

"Botan, shut up." Kurama snapped. "Sumi's pregnant."

Botan blinked, her eyes returning to normal.

"Wait . . . what?"

"What Kurama _means_ to say," Shizuru corrected. "Is that my daughter _might_ be pregnant."

"She is!" Yusuke cut in. "Kuwabara and I heard her throwing up earlier!"

Botan blinked again then narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Somebody explain everything right now."

After twenty minutes (without the Q and A that followed afterward), Botan was finally filled in on everything that had to do with Sumi and her unborn baby and her affair with the math teacher as Saryashki junior high.

"Well, jeez." Botan shook her head. "That's so bizarre, a mother and daughter both pregnant at the same time."

Shizuru blinked and she could feel her face growing red with angry. The entire time that they had been in that room, nobody had noticed her weight – or if they had, they hadn't pointed it out like Botan did.

"What?" Kuwabara's head swiveled towards Shizuru. "Sis, you're pregnant? Again?"

"No!' She screamed, making everyone else cower slightly. "For your information, _I am not pregnant!_"

The door was flung opened and everyone turned to see Yukina standing in the doorway, a ferocious look on the tiny woman's face. Keiko stood behind her, Yusuke's chubby cheeked clone of an infant son on her hip. The baby gurgled, seeing his father. Yusuke wiggled his fingers in a wave at his wife and son when no one was paying attention.

"Kazuma Kuwabara!" She screamed as she entered the house. "Where the hell have you been all god damn day?!"

"Jesus Christ." Yusuke mumbled as Keiko went to his side. "Any more quiet people we know gonna appear and act totally out of character?"

"What's going on?" Keiko whispered, passing the chubby baby boy to Yusuke. "Fill me in."

"_You_ fill me in." Yusuke whispered back. "What's Yukina doing here?"

"We were just out, getting something and we went back to their place and she flipped out that Kuwabara wasn't there. Now, what's going on here?"

"Tell ya in a minute, babe. I wanna see this." Yusuke shushed his wife then turned back to the fight between Yukina and Kuwabara already in progress.

"Yukina, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Keiko, doing . . . stuff?"

"Don't change the subject, Kazuma!" Yukina shouted, standing on her toes to get up in Kuwabara's face. "Where have you been all day?"

"Wha – nowhere! I was out with Urameshi!"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing, honey, honest! We just came here to cheer up Kuya!"

"You were out at a strip club, weren't you?" Yukina sniffed at him. "You smell like cigarettes and cheap beer!"

"Honey baby sweetie, listen to yourself!" He pleaded. "Urameshi smoked and drinks, you know that!"

"He's a bad influence and I don't want you hanging out with him anymore!"

"Hey, crazy lady! I don't like what you're sayin' about me!" Yusuke interjected, cracking his knuckles as best as he could with his son in his arms. "Bad influence, my ass! Kuwabara, you better control your woman!"

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke, pointing. "You wanna take this outside, Detective?"

"Yeah, I do! I'll take on the both of you! We'll make it a family affair! C'mon, let's do this!"

"Everybody, just shut the hell up!" Shizuru shouted, causing the room to become silent. "Yukina, where are your kids?"

Kuwabara and Yukina gasped then looked at each other.

"The twins!" Yukina gasped again, covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes watering. "I left them in the car!"

"You left them in the car"?" Kuwabara shrieked, grabbing his hair. "What were you thinking? You're so mad at me that you forgot all about the twins!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" She sobbed.

"God, Yukina!" Kuwabara ran from the house.

Through her tears, Yukina looked at Shizuru.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Yukina rushed from the room, locking herself in the bathroom. The living room was full of an awful tension. Shizuru sighed then forced a smile.

"Anybody hungry?"

There were a few collective chuckles and head nods as everyone began to relax just a little. Yusuke flopped down on the couch and began watching television, Hiei and Kurama sitting down on each side of him. Keiko, Botan and Riko followed Shizuru into the kitchen to help her make up some snacks.

"So, what're you going to do if she really is pregnant, Shizuru?" Botan asked, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Well, I'm gonna go ballistic." Shizuru said matter-of-factly through a small laugh. "But honestly, it's up to her to decide what she wants to do."

"But what if she wants to . . . y'know . . . keep it?" Keiko asked, opening cupboards and taking things out.

"Well, then she's she gonna keep it." Shizuru shrugged. "Of course, Hiei and the boys and I will help her out."

"What if she wants to . . ." Riko trailed off, taking out glasses and filling them with juice.

Shizuru stopped what she was doing and turned around, giving the other women in the room a half-hearted smile.

"Whatever my daughter wants to do, I'll go along with it. It's up to her." She turned back to what she was doing. "It's her decision."

The three other women looked at each other, shrugged then went back to what they doing.

****

"Hiei, what's up with your sister?" Kuwabara complained as he struggled to keep the door open while carrying the two pastel colored car seats with his infant children asleep in them in each hand. "She's been actin' real crazy for a while now."

"Let me help you with that, Kuwabara." Kurama insisted, getting up and going to Kuwabara. He took the pastel pink car seat from Kuwabara and carried it in, putting it down by the couch.

"Thanks, Kurama." Kuwabara smiled at his friend, putting the pastel blue car seat down next to the pink one. "Seriously, it's like walking on broken glass with Yukina lately."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and Yukina rushed out, crying and laughing at the same time. Kuwabara took a step back, his eyes wide with fear as his wife ran towards him with her arms reaching out to him. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing all over his face. Slowly, Kuwabara put his arms around Yukina, a small uneasy smile playing at his lips.

"Yukina, sweetie, you okay?"

"Oh, Kazuma!" She sobbed, smiling happily. "I'm perfectly okay!"

Everyone else stared at Kuwabara and Yukina with confused looks on their faces as Kuwabara consoled and calmed his wife down.

"Well, that's totally normal." Yusuke mumbled. "Hey, it's getting kinda late. Shouldn't Haru be here?"

"He's probably out with that girl." Hiei mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What girl?" Yusuke smirked. "Oh, ya mean his girlfriend."

"If you could call her that." Shizuru said, bringing in a tray of food and setting it down on the coffee table. "Poor kids have to sneak around to be with each other."

"O-oh." Yusuke said in a singsong voice, nodding. "So, she's one of _those_ girls."

"And what kind of girl is that, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, appearing by his side and grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Keiko, let go!" He pleaded through a lighthearted laugh. "I didn't mean anything dirty by it, I swear."

"Yeah, right!"

"I didn't, really! I'm sayin' that maybe there's a family member of hers who doesn't like Haru for some reason." He turned and stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara. "Maybe they know he's related to the biggest goof in the history of Saryashki junior high!"

"Why _thank you_, pretty lady!" Kuwabara laughed, setting Yukina down on the recliner in the corner by the couch. "I try my best."

There was a soft knock at the door and everyone turned. Seeing as how he was the closet to the door, Kurama opened the door to reveal a girl Kuya's age that looked exactly like Keiko expect with Yusuke's dark hair. She smiled up at Kurama.

"Hey, are my parents here?"

"Yeah, we're here, Kako." Yusuke answer, putting an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "Come on in, we're having a party."

Kuya's bedroom door opened and the ten year old ran out, smiling widely at Kako.

"Hey, Kako. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. How about you? Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." Kuya boasted right before he let out a loud painful cough. "I'm okay, really."

"You don't have a fever, do you?" Kako went to him, putting a hand on his forehead. "You're not contagious anymore, are you?"

"No, I don't think so."

The two smiled at each other until the adults clearing their throats jerked them from their moment. They looked back then giggled nervously. Kako pointed to the video game console on the ground.

"64?"

"Yeah, your dad brought it over."

"I thought those _Rugrats_ stickers looked familiar."

"Play you!" Kuya challenged.

Kako looked back at the adults, who either nodded or shrugged. The two sat down and started a new game. Shizuru shook her head.

"We might as well just buy a huge house for all of us to live in, everybody basically lives here anyway." She mumbled, going back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you might as well!" Yusuke joked.

"Sorry to spoil this moment, but weren't we talking about something extremely important a few minutes ago?" Hiei asked, his voice flat.

"We can't talk about it anymore, not with the kids in the room."

"Kuya, take Kako and go outside." Hiei ordered.

"But why?" Kuya asked, looking back at his father. "We just started the game!"

Kako's character in the game raced passed Kuya's, winning the game. She jumped up with her arms in the air.

"Yes!" She cheered triumphantly before poking Kuya in the face. "In your face, Kuwabara!"

Yusuke laughed out loud as Keiko just shook her head; their daughter may have looked exactly like her mother but personality-wise she was like her father. The two ten year olds just shrugged and went outside.

"Okay, so, should we go talk to Sumi or what?" Kuwabara asked.

As if on cue, the door to Sumi's bedroom opened and the girl sprinted like a gazelle out of her room and into the bathroom in a flash. The adults listened as the poor girl threw up repeatedly. They waited a few minutes until they heard the toilet flush and saw Sumi exit.

"Sumi, honey." Shizuru called to her daughter, her arms crossed over her chest. "Can you come in here for a minute? We need to talk to you about something."


	8. Chapter 8

Gah! So I haven't updated this in a while - I've been preoccupied with another one of my stories. Ugh, I feel like I'm temporarily losing my creative juices or something - just for this and my Lupin the Third story, I don't know.:( I'd like to say one more thing - I love reviews (who doesn't?:P) but I dislike getting reviews where people order me to hurry up and upload a new chapter as soon as possible because they want to read more. Listen, guys, I understand you love the whole "Uh, Oh!" trilogy but I'm only human - I can't post a chapter a day (well, I can and I have but that's besides the point). Don't think that I can crank out a twenty paged chapter for "Uh, Oh!" in one day and expect it to be good. So, just . . . settle down?:P Enough with the ordering, it's puts unnecessary stress on a writer. That being said, enjoy you guys!:D

* * *

Cautiously, Sumi entered the living room, obviously taken aback by (almost) all of her entire family being in the room. She looked from everyone else to her parents, a look of confusion on her face as Hiei avoided eye contact with her.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Hiei flinched as if someone had hit him then left the room. Sumi watched her father leave to the kitchen, a confused and hurt expression on her face. She looked up at Shizuru, trying to ignore the little whispers and quick nudges between everyone else.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Honey . . . " Shizuru said slowly, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You should know that whatever you decide to do, we'll all back you 100%."

"Wha . . . why?"

"Hiei, get back in here!" Shizuru called, turning her head back to the kitchen.

Grumbling, Hiei sulked angrily back into the room. Sumi took her mother's hands away from her shoulders and looked up at her.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Sumi, honey. We just want to know for sure if –"

"Are you pregnant, little girl?" Hiei interrupted, glaring at his daughter.

"Am I what?" Sumi exclaimed, jumping back. "Are you kidding me? I'm only fifteen! Dad, have you gone crazy?"

"Honey, you don't need to lie to us. We all support you." Shizuru said.

"Support me with what?" Sumi shouted, just as the door opened and Haru snuck Kaya in. The girl noticed her twin brother at the door and pointed at him. "Did you tell mom and dad that I'm pregnant?"

Haru shook his head, his mouth open to speak when Shizuru interrupted him.

"He told us what you've been doing with your math teacher, Sumi."

"My math teacher? What're you talking about?"

"He told us why you've been staying after school everyday."

"Gah! Are you serious? He's _tutoring_ me!" Sumi almost shrieked.

"Is that what they're calling it now-a-days?" He asked under his breath.

Haru was the only one who heard the knock at the door as his mother and sister fought. He tiptoed over to the door and opened it a crack. He peeked out and gasped.

Now something big was about to happen. Always being told that he shouldn't be rude and slam a door in somebody's face, Haru opened the door a little bit more and stepped aside to let the visitor in. Mr. Yoshida gave Haru a polite smile but the smile disappeared when he saw the boy's mother.

"Sh- Shizuru?"

Shizuru stopped what she was doing and her face turned bright red in a blush. Slowly, she turned around to face Mr. Yoshida.

"Ataru?" She squeaked; heads swiveled to look at the intruder. Her face flushed as she became embarrassed of how big she had become. It only takes one really attractive person to make you feel terrible about yourself. "What're you doing here?"

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Kuwabara growled, standing up.

"Well, I was hoping to speak to Sumi's parents about her grades." Ataru said, ignoring Kuwabara. "Do you know where they are?"

"What? Her grades?"

"Yes, I'm her math teacher."

Every male (except Haru) visibly flinched then slowly got up and menacingly made their way over to him.

"You're the math teacher, huh?" Yusuke asked, smirking as he popped his knuckles.

"I've been waiting so long to beat your face in, you creep, and now I finally get a chance!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You're so dead, buddy!" Kurama shouted, pointing at Ataru. "You're going _down_!"

"I don't think I understand." Ataru said slowly, chuckling nervously as the men advanced towards them.

"Did you knock up my niece?" Kuwabara growled, grabbing the older man by the collar of his shirt.

"Did I – No! That girl's only fifteen! I'm not in any way even attracted to her! I'm just her math teacher!" Ataru smacked Kuwabara's hands away. "What in the hell are you blabbering about, Kazuma?"

"Wait, you're having trouble in math?" Kurama asked, turning to Sumi who hung her head. "But you're so good at it!"

Sumi looked down at her feet, fiddling with her fingers. Haru took Kaya by the arm and pulled her away from the doorway.

"Good?" Ataru blinked. "The girl is terrible! That's why I came over, to talk about the bad grade in math she's getting."

"Bad grade?" Kurama put a hand on his chest, taking a step back. It was like he had never heard those words together before. "Sir, I'm sure you're sadly mistaken! Sumi's very exceptional when it comes to math. I taught her myself!"

"Well, then you must not be very good at it, yourself."

Kurama's eye twitched. "I beg your pardon?"

Ataru ignored Kurama and looked at Sumi.

"I thought you said you weren't related to Kazuma Kuwabara, Sumi."

Kuwabara's bottom lip quivered as if he were about to start crying. He looked at Sumi, who avoided eye contact with him. Ataru scratched the back of his head, flashing an apologetic smile at Shizuru.

"I can see that this is, obviously, a very bad time." He chuckled nervously. "I'll, uhm, schedule a parent teacher conference with you tomorrow."

He turned on his heel and practically ran from the house.

"Why did you pretend that you weren't related to me?" Kuwabara almost blubbered. "Am I really that bad of an uncle?"

"No, Uncle Kazuma! That's not it at all!" Sumi cried, shaking her head frantically. "I swear, you're one of the best uncles in the entire world!"

"Why in the world are your grades in math so low?" Kurama gasped.

"I was just . . ." Sumi trailed off. "Well . . . it's kind of hard to explain."

"We obviously have all the time in the world at the moment, Sumi, so go ahead." Hiei said sullenly.

"I was trying to get closer to Mr. Y." She mumbled. "I thought that if I acted like I wasn't good in math that . . . well, y'know."

"No, I don't know." Hiei snapped. "Continue."

"She has a crush on her teacher!" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement at his new revelation. He stopped and his smile faded. "Oh . . . ew! She has a crush on her mom's ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Sumi looked up at Shizuru. "You went out with Mr. Y?"

"A long, long time ago." Her voice wavered, the blush on her face deepening. "Before I met your father."

"What happened there? Did he dump you?"

"No! _I_ dumped _him_!" Shizuru huffed, taking a few steps closer to her daughter. "And don't try to change the subject, little girl! If Ataru's not the father of your baby then who is?"

Sumi's eyes widened then narrowed. How many times did the girl have to tell them that she wasn't pregnant? Did she have to spell it out for them?

"Mom!" Sumi shoved Shizuru hard. "I'm not pregnant! If anything, _you_ are! Look at you!"

"For your information, little missy!" Shizuru screamed. "I have been eating these special protein bars your father gave me to help me lose weight!"

"Well, so have I!" Sumi shouted back. "And they're not even working!"

"Special protein bars?" Riko and Kurama said together, blinking. "What do these special bars look like?"

Hesitantly, Sumi pulled a wrapper to one of the bars out of her back pocket and held it up for everyone to see.

"I overheard daddy telling mommy that they help you lose weight. I thought that maybe –"

Riko jumped up and grabbed the wrapper from the girl. She read it over and turned to Kurama.

"This is a wrapper to one those weight gain bars I gave you a while ago!" She said, crumpling up the wrapper.

"Weight gain!" Shizuru and Sumi screamed together.

Kurama tried hard to disappear into his shirt, a look of embarrassment on his face. Hiei tried to inconspicuously crabwalk into the kitchen.

"Hold it right there, Hiei!" Shizuru growled, lunging after him and knocking him to the ground. "You have some _major_ explaining to do!"

"Oh . . . hello, honey." He said, a nervous sweat starting to form.

"Fuck the 'hello, honey'. Talk!"

"Well . . . there isn't much to say." Hiei gulped – for once in his life, the short fire demon was scared.

"I believe that I be partially to blame for this." Kurama said, standing.

"Yeah, I believe you do." Riko said, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Kurama. "Do you have any idea what I had to do to get those bars for you? They were _expensive_, Kurama!"

"I'm sorry, Riko." Kurama said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was an accident. I had no idea what Hiei was going to do with them – and, honestly darling, they taste horrible."

"Coming from a fox demon!" Riko sneered. "Didn't you use to eat dead birds and things like that? I would think that those bars would have been a step up from that."

"Well, I'm in a human body now!" Kurama interjected. "I haven't eaten a dead bird since I've been in this body!"

"Well, that's good to know."

"Would you two shut up?" Shizuru shouted, swiveling her head back to look at them. "We have more important matters to discuss!"

She turned back to Hiei.

"Speak or I'll cut off that special little body part of yours." She growled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara visibly flinched. Yusuke pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to protect himself. Kuwabara's hand involuntarily moved to the crotch of his jeans, as if making sure that _his_ special little body part was still there.

"I really hope your sister's just talking about his Jagan eye." Yusuke practically whimpered.

"Yeah, me too." Kuwabara mumbled back. "Wait! Kurama! Why do you have weight gain bars anyway?"

"The guy's way too skinny." Riko said, jabbing Kurama playfully in the ribs with a finger. "You can see the outline of his ribs when he's shirtless."

Kurama's face flushed and he grabbed Riko's hand, making her stop her jabbing.

"I'm just naturally skinny, I don't understand why you _insist_ on fattening me up!" He retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I don't want to date a living skeleton." She shot back playfully.

"You're a difficult strange woman." Kurama pointed out.

"I'm an _artist_." Riko replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know why I even asked you to –"

"Hey!" Shizuru shouted again, jumping up. "Bigger matters at hand here!"

She turned around to help Hiei up. Hiei stared at her hand, his eye wide with curiosity and fear. Hesitantly, he grabbed her hand and let her pull him up.

"So, talk, _honey_." Shizuru spat, folding her arms over her chest angrily. "And be _honest_, if you can. We all know how _hard_ that is for you."

"Don't talk to me like that, woman!" Hiei snapped. "I don't take orders from anyone!"

Even though Hiei was acting like his rude little self, he was actually freaking out inside. He could see something burning in Shizuru's eyes, something he had never seen before, and that startled him. He knew that he had screwed up major. So he wasn't very surprised when Shizuru reached out and slapped him then backhanded him. There were several little gasps from everyone as Hiei stumbled back. Everyone in the room (even Shizuru and Hiei) was thinking the same thing – Why hadn't he moved? He could have dodged that easily. He looked up at her to see a hurt expression on her face.

"Talk." She said, her voice sounding watery. Hiei hated that; it always meant that she was about to start crying. "Talk now."

"I took them from Kurama to make you gain weight." He said, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Why?" Shizuru cleared her throat. "No. Never mind. I _know_ why. You're sick, Hiei. You're really sick."

"Shizuru, listen to me –"

"You can't love me for _me_, can you? You won't love me until I'm a four hundred pound blimp!" She shouted.

"No, that's not it –"

"Bullshit, that's not it! There's no use lying about it, Hiei! You giant sleaze!"

"It's your curves, Shizuru -"

"Fuck you, Hiei!" She screamed at him. "You lie to me, try and get me fat while knowing _full well_ _that I don't want to be this way!_ You know I just wanted to get back to my normal size and yet you disregard my feelings and go ahead with your own selfish plans! It's like you haven't changed!"

Hiei finally broke eye contact with her, hanging his head guiltily. Shizuru lifted her arm and pointed at the door.

"I want you out. Now."

Hiei jerked his head up.

"What?" He snapped, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"I _said_ I want you out! I don't appreciate you lying to me! I just . . . Get out of my face before I say or do something that I'll regret later!"

Shizuru turned on her heel and, holding her head up high and looking like nothing bothered her, she left the room. Everyone flinched as she slammed the master bedroom door behind her louder than necessary. The room was eerily silent.

"Wow . . ." Riko said breathlessly a few excruciatingly silent moments later. "This kinda makes our engagement news dismal and minuscule in comparison. Huh, Kurama?"

"Yeah." Kurama agreed, going over to Hiei and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei, are you all right?"

Hiei kept his eyes on the ground, not answering.

"Hiei?"

Hiei smacked Kurama's comforting hand away and left the house in a blur. The room was silent again, everyone avoiding eye contact with each other. They could hear crickets chirping outside.

Yusuke blinked and spun his head to Riko.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I . . . didn't say anything." Riko answered, sounding and looking confused.

"Yes, you did! Just before Hiei left! You said –" He jumped up and ran to Kurama. "Kurama! Did you finally ask her?!"

Kurama blushed as he hung his head slightly, moving his hair out his face with a hand. He nodded, an embarrassed smile on his face. Riko smiled at Kurama, the same blush on her face.

"And did you say 'yes', crazy lady?" Yusuke joked, looking at Riko.

"Yes, Yusuke. I said 'yes'."

Kuwabara whooped as he finally caught on, punching the air. He ran to Kurama and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Finally, Fox boy's gettin' married!" He laughed.

"Yes, crazy bachelor party here we come!" Yusuke cheered.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said, warning him.

"You know I'm just playing, babe."

"Well, since we're all coming out with exciting news . . ." Yukina trailed off then made eye contact with Kuwabara. "I'm pregnant."

****

Shizuru wept into her pillow, holding it closely to her body. She couldn't _believe_ how cruel and selfish Hiei had been. She shook her head, burying her face into the pillow as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"That fucking jerk!" She shouted into her pillow.

She muttered a string of a few choice profanities into her pillow, grabbing a fistful of the sheet in her hand. She stopped cursing when she felt something or someone jump onto her bed. She sniffled, looking up to see the little black fuzz ball creeping towards her. She wiped her face on her pillow then propped herself up on an elbow.

"What're you doing in here?" She asked the tiny lively kitten pranced to her. "Shouldn't you be in Kuya's room?"

The kitten just mewed and rubbed its head against Shizuru's stomach. It began purring when she put her hand on its head.

"You don't even have a name yet, do you, little guy?" She asked it sweetly.

Again it just mewed and rubbed against her. She smiled as it curled up into a ball close to her stomach.

"Usually the first thing Kuya does when he finds a stray animal is name it . . . They all end up being named 'Tony', though." She shrugged then scratched under the kitten's chin. "But you're definitely not a Tony. I'll figure something out, don't worry."

The kitten purred, lowering its head. Shizuru noticed a little white patch of hair on the kitten's head she hadn't seen before. She smiled, running a fingertip over the patch.

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna definitely fit into this family." She cooed, picking the kitten up and holding it close to her. "You're just like a little Hiei . . . that jerk."

She whimpered, her lip quivering. The kitten looked up at her and mewed before licking her cheek. She couldn't help but smile at it again.

"What a little sweetheart."

****

After the cheering and congratulating had stopped in the living room, everyone turned to Haru and noticed the tall blonde girl he was holding hands with. The two blushed and looked away from each other.

"Haru, who's this?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's his girlfriend." Sumi answered, smiling at them.

The comment made the two blush even more. Haru cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is Kaya. Kaya, this is . . . my family."

"Hi." She said, sounding a bit nervous as she gave everyone a small wave.

"Hi." Everyone echoed back.

Haru cleared his throat again the pointed to everyone, naming him or her off. When their name was said, the adults either waved or said some sort of greeting.

" . . . And you know my sister, Sumi."

"Hi." Sumi wiggled her fingers at Kaya. "I can't believe you're dating my brother!"

"Sunshine's just so adorable!" Kaya exclaimed, pinching Haru's cheek.

Haru's face turned bright red as the rest of the people in the room laughed.

* * *

I'd like to apologize for the chapter ending abruptly but it seemed like a good place to stop (I couldn't really think of anything else for it). Also, sorry if it gets a little "messy" in some places, like some parts are just cluttered and all over the place - I'll try to fix it. Also - this is really important so **PAY ATTENTION** - I regret to inform everybody but after this story, there will be no more "Uh, Oh!" so enjoy the three you have, you guys. I'm sorry but it's not that much fun anymore - I mean, where can I go from here after this one? It's not even about Shizuru and Hiei anymore, they're being upstaged by their children. And I think I speak for a select few people when I say that nobody likes it when an OC overshadows the real characters (I believe they're called Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus, but I can't be sure). So, about that guys but I really want to thank everybody who has been reading this trilogy since the first chapter of "Uh, Oh!" I really appreciate you all and all the reviews and everything - Thanks, Eibaru and JJ for reviewing almost every single chapter of every story. All of you guys are amazing, thanks so much!:D Don't worry, though, I might just slip Haru, Sumi and Kuya into some random one shot or something but I'm not making any promises.:P Again, thanks so much you guys! You're so awesome!

Fuji loves you! ^_^ XD


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, wow! Here we go, you guys! I just cranked this all out today and I think that's one of the better chapters in this story! I don't know what happened but the creative juices for this story are BACK! :D It's pretty intense, if I do say so myself. Look forward for Chapter 10 in the next few days, I'm sure. This, I'm sure, is one of the least humorous chapters in this fic and whoever laughs at something like this (aside from (what might be funny) in the beginning of this chapter) is sick, yo. That being said, enjoy!:D

* * *

Hiei cursed himself under his breath, kicking the branches in front of him. Yes, he saw sitting in his tree; his safe haven, his getaway place. He hadn't been there for years; the tree had grown and the spot where he used to sit and think or sleep was now unruly with branches and leaves and twigs and empty birds nests.

He had been there for almost a month and he wasn't complaining . . . Out loud, anyway. He missed the luxuries of home; a nice warm bed, food, his wife and children. Now he was back to being alone, sleeping in his tree and eating berries and stealing food from clueless park visitors when they weren't looking.

He shut his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, reclining back. Hr groaned when he felt something drip onto his forehead.

"I thought we had a deal, birds." He said opening an eye to glare at the only habituated bird's nest above his head. "You don't crap on my head, I don't kill you."

The birds chirped and ruffled their feathers, ignoring Hiei as it began to rain. He sat up and watched the birds huddle together; the baby bird protected under the wings of the parents. He looked up to the sky, squinting as he was pelted with rain.

"I'm like a damn turkey." He muttered to himself, looking down again. "Or Kuwabara, neither one is very smart and they both can drown themselves by looking up at the rain."

He reclined back into the branch that served as chair/bed and sighed deeply.

"I can't stand the rain," He grunted, closing his eyes again. "Correction, I can't stand _being_ in the rain."

He tried to get some sleep when he heard rapid footsteps heading his way. His eyes twitched as he chose to ignore it, thinking it was only people running _away_ from the park and trying to seek shelter under store awnings or in cars rather than people running _to_ the park like crazed fools – the people Hiei spent most of his time with. Or _had_ spent his time with.

Nobody came to visit him; Kuwabara and Yusuke were working and taking care of their families, Kurama was, in a sense, grounded for involuntarily helping Hiei and giving away those expensive weight gain bars and was also very busy with planning his up-coming wedding, the twins and Kuya had school and were probably forbidden to see their father and Shizuru . . . well, it was pretty obvious that she didn't _want_ to visit him, she was still very mad at him.

"Come on, squirt!" He heard someone say, as they got closer to Hiei's tree. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" A second higher muffled voice answered. "I can't move that fast in these clothes."

"We're almost there, kiddo."

Hiei growled, hating the thought of being disturbed, and shut his eyes tightly, trying to go to sleep. He was awoke a few minutes later to the feeling of somebody shaking his tree.

"Are you sure this is the one?" The muffled high voice asked.

"Yeah, kid. Remember we used to climb it when you were younger?"

"_Ugh, children. And they climbed my tree. Don't they have any respect for other people's things?_" Hiei thought bitterly before letting out a sigh. "_I miss my kids._"

"Here he is!"

Hiei heard the first voice exclaimed. He opened his eye to see a certain auburn flame-shaped haired boy grinning at him. Hiei blinked and bolted upright.

"Sup, pop?" Haru asked, sitting on a thick branch across from Hiei. "How's it going?"

"Hey! Haru, help me!"

Haru leaned down and pulled the shorter copper flame-shaped haired boy up into the tree. Kuya was bundled up in a thick light sky blue jacket with a purple scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face and matching mittens.

"Hey, dad!" Kuya said through the thick scarf. "What's up?"

"Boy, you look like a gumball." Hiei said, looking over his youngest child's attire.

"Mom made me wear it." Kuya answered, pulling his scarf down a little.

"She doesn't want him to get sick again." Haru chimed in, pulling his little brother onto his lap. "Apparently, the little guy's sicknesses are contagious."

"Hey, I told Sumi not to eat my food! It's _her_ fault she got sick!" Kuya huffed.

"What're you two doing here?" Hiei asked, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Where's your sister?"

"Well, she's sick. That's why she had been throwing up." Haru shrugged, giving his dad a Yusuke-esque smirk. "And we were on our way to the arcade and we thought 'hey, why don't we just cut through the park?'"

"Does your mother know you're out?"

"Dad." The boys said together, rolling their eyes. "Of course not."

"Is she still mad at me?" Hiei asked before he could stop himself.

"A little . . ." Haru looked a little uncomfortable; he never liked seeing his parents fighting.

"She misses you a lot!" Kuya chimed in, squirming as he unraveled his scarf. "When she comes home from the gym, she picks up Shorty and goes to her room."

Hiei's eye twitched, hearing that horrible nickname that Kuwabara had given him when they had met.

"Shorty?"

"Yeah, that's the name of my kitten." Kuya nodded energetically.

Hiei looked at Haru, who was chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

"Uncle Kazuma named him."

"Why 'Shorty'?"

"'Cause he has a little white spot on the top of his head, like you, dad." Kuya answered. "Mom pointed it out when uncle Kazuma was over and he started the kitten 'Shorty'."

"At her first, he called him 'Hiei Jr.' or 'Shrimp' or 'Ankle Biter', but none of them really stick like 'Shorty' does." Haru grinned at his father's angry expression.

****

Shizuru sat on the edge of Sumi's bed, moving loose raven curls out of her daughter's face. The kitten slept curled up in a ball on Shizuru's lap. Sumi coughed and groaned; she had the horrible fever her little brother had.

"Mommy!" She whined. "This is terrible! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'd offer you some soup but you might just throw it up. Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"You would make me stay at home and then I wouldn't be able to see Mr. Y and –"

"Okay, that's all I need to hear." Shizuru pet the kitten on her lap, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "Sweetheart, that man is my age."

"Why didn't you marry him instead of daddy?"

"It didn't work out between us." Shizuru said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I didn't love him like I love your father."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Well, he cheated on me . . . with his college roommate."

"No way!" Sumi sat up. "How do you know this?"

"Funny story, really." Shizuru chuckled. "I was going to surprise him at his dorm, you know? We hadn't seen each other for a few months so I thought I'd visit him."

"What happened?" Sumi asked, getting excited and into her mother's story.

"I should have known something was up when I told the RAs at his dorm that I was his girlfriend and they said they didn't know that Ataru had a _girlfriend_." Shizuru handed the kitten to Sumi then adjusted herself, getting more comfortable on the bed. She rested her back against the wall, sitting cross-legged. "They told me his room number anyway, so I went up there and . . ."

"You walked in on them doing it?" Sumi almost screeched. "That's so gross! I'm so sorry, mom!"

"It's okay." Shizuru laughed. "He actually told me that it wasn't what it looked like."

"What a creep!" Sumi made a face. "That must have done a number on your self-esteem, mom, finding out your boyfriend was gay."

"Oh, yeah." Shizuru smiled at her daughter. "It was quite a shock."

Shizuru looked at her watched and stood up and stretched.

"Well, it's time for me to go to the gym. When you're better, would you like to join me, honey?"

"Sure. Bye, mom. Have fun."

Shizuru kissed her daughter on the forehead then left the house. The woman had lost a couple pounds since she had stopped eating those bars and started going to the gym almost everyday after work. She felt good; her sweatpants were becoming baggy on her and she thought that she would be back to her normal size in no time.

She sighed, turning the windshield wipers on. She loved the rain and storms – mostly she just loved cuddling with Hiei during a storm. She missed him. There were times during the middle of the night that she would roll over and think that he would be there next to her. She was still hurt that he had lied to her for his own selfish gain.

She sighed again, flipping her hair over her shoulders. The road was getting slippery which meant that it would be getting dangerous sooner or later. She worried about Haru and Kuya, wondering what they were doing and if they were okay. She worried about Sumi being sick and home alone. Keeping her eyes on the road as best as she could, she rummaged through her purse to grab her cell phone and pressed '2' on her speed dial.

"_Hey! You've reached Kazuma – And Yukina - Kuwabara! We're not here right now but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you as soon as we can! Bye!_"

Shizuru rolled her eyes at the sound of her brother and Yukina's answering machine.

"Kazuma, hey, it's Shizuru. I'm on my way to the gym and Sumi's at home by herself and she's really sick. I'm worried about being by herself in the storm, Haru and Kuya are out at the arcade . . . I was wondering if you'd just drop by and hang out there with her until I or the boys get back. Thanks, bye."

Shizuru hung up the phone and threw it back into her purse. Her worried mother senses kept tingling and wouldn't leave her alone until she knew that her babies were safe. So she flipped a very dangerous U-turn and made her way towards the arcade to check on her boys.

****

The youngest of the flame-shaped haired males was shaking violently. It couldn't have been due to being cold because he had that protective jacket on. The other two only assumed that the boy was scared. Kuya sneezed then sniffled, leaning into his older brother.

"Haru, can we go home now?" He asked, looking up at Haru. "I'm really scared."

"Just a minute, kid." Haru said softly, trying to calm his brother down. He looked up at Hiei. "You should come by tomorrow when mom's at work, we don't have school tomorrow."

"I might." Hiei said, flatly.

"Great." The boys smiled widely at their father. "Seeya later, dad."

Kuya leaned over and hugged Hiei tightly while Haru jumped out of the tree.

"Bye, dad."

Kuya climbed out of the tree with the help of Haru then the two took off in the direction of their house. Hiei sighed, folding his arms over his chest. It had been nice to see his sons for only a little bit. He wanted to be back home.

****

Sumi coughed and wrapped the warm comforter around her body as she sat on the couch. She couldn't get to sleep and she couldn't eat in fear of throwing it up – she wasn't even the least bit hungry anyway – so there she was, flipping through the channels of the TV set. She rolled her eyes at some horribly ridiculous soap opera that she knew Kurama watched almost religiously.

"I'm so bored!" She said out loud. "I hate being home alone and sick!"

She jumped when she heard the front door unlock and saw it open. She about to jump and fight whomever the intruder was. Kuwabara poked his head in through the crack in the door and looked around. Sumi gave a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"Hey, kid. It's raining cats and dogs out there." Kuwabara greeted, entering the house and closing the door behind him. He shook the excess rainwater from his hair as he took his jacket off. "Your mom called and told me to come over to check up on you 'til your brothers came home."

"Good, I've been so bored." Sumi noticed something yellow under her uncle's arm. She blinked then grinned, her face lighting up with a child-like recognition. She pointed to it. "Is that . . .?"

Kuwabara smiled at his niece and lifted the book up so she could see it better.

"The one and only."

"You're gonna read it to me?" Sumi asked, her eyes swelling over with tears.

"Yeah, of course, kid." Kuwabara flopped down next to her on the couch and putting his arm around her. "Unless you think you're too big for your good ol' uncle Kazuma to read to you and you'd much rather watch this garbage on TV."

"No, no, no!" Sumi exclaimed, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. "Go ahead, uncle Kazuma! Read it!"

The girl snuggled into her uncle as he opened the children's book to the first page and cleared his throat. Kuwabara put his arm around Sumi and began reading.

"In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines . . ."

****

Shizuru had driven passed the arcade numerous times and had even gone in a few times, looking around for her sons. They weren't there. Thinking that they must be on their way back home, she got back into her car, grumbling about getting the twins cell phones for Christmas. She started the car and continued her drive to the gym, her car slipping and sliding all over the road.

"Shit, this is dangerous." She mumbled, grabbing her cell phone to see that she had one new voicemail.

She put the phone to her ear and listened to her baby brother's message.

"_Hey, sis! I got your call and I'm on my way to your place to take care of Sumi right now. Be careful, sis, it's getting really dangerous outside. Love you._"

Shizuru deleted the message and hung up the phone. She looked away from the road just to put her phone back in her purse and that's when it happened.

Everything happened in slow motion then. She looked up to see a car driving right towards her. She swerved out of the way just as the car passed, blaring its car horn. Her car spun out of control until it collided with a tree.

Shizuru could feel something dripping down the side of her face as she hung limply over the steering wheel, drifting in and out of consciousness. She couldn't move and her body ached and hurt. Tears skied down the side of her face as her mind raced, the same face and voice appearing over and over in a continuous loop; him smiling, him sleeping, glaring, blushing, cooking, holding a baby in his arms, whispering 'I love you' to her.

"Hiei . . ." Her voice came out as a whisper.

****

Kuya laughed as he stomped and jumped into puddles, splashing water on his older brother as the two of them continued their long walk back home. Haru stopped short, his head jerking up as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked around nervously as his body shook uncontrollably. Something bad had happened and it had happened to someone in his family. He turned around and grabbed his little brother by the arm, turning him around also. The two began walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"Haru? Where are we going?" Kuya asked, trying to keep up with his brother. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to Yusuke's for a bit." Haru's voice came out uneven and shaky. He had to be strong; he couldn't let his little brother see him like that.

"Haru." Kuya stopped suddenly, tears in his eyes. "Do you feel that?"

Haru looked back at his little brother as he started crying. He crouched down and wiped the tears from his brother's face.

"I feel it, squirt." Haru nodded hesitantly. "I feel it."

"Who is it, Haru?"

"I . . . don't know." Haru pulled his little brother into a hug. "Don't worry about it, kid. Everything's gonna be fine, we just gotta get to Yusuke's."

Kuya wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck as Haru stood. The ten year old was fully capable of walking but Haru felt more comfortable holding him, that way he wouldn't be able to lose him, and Kuya had no objections.

"Hold on to me, Kuya." Haru said, putting the hood of Kuya's jacket on his little brother's head and zipping the jacket up. "I don't want you to fall."

"'Kay." Kuya nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as Haru flitted off towards Yusuke's apartment.

****

Kuwabara's head snapped up from the book, a serious and solemn look on his face as his eyes darted around the room.

"Something is not right." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

"That's not the line, uncle Kazuma." Sumi said. "That's not until the next page."

Kuwabara stood up then, startling Sumi. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on quickly, the serious look never leaving his face. He knew something bad had happened and he knew whom it was that was hurt. Sumi stood up, visibly shaken up. Kuwabara glanced at her and could tell that his niece knew that something had happened.

"Uncle Kazuma, what is it? Who's hurt?"

"Stay here, Sumi." He said lowly, buttoning up his jacket and putting the hood on.

"No, I'm coming with you! Whoever it is needs help!"

"I said stay here!" Kuwabara ordered, facing her. "You're sick, just wait here until your brothers get back. Okay?"

Sumi nodded as Kuwabara left the house. She stood where she was for a moment longer before running to her room and putting on her white Ugg boots. She ran back into the living room and tugged on her white fur-trimmed jacket.

"I can't just stay here while a family member is hurt." She said to herself, zipping her jacket up.

She looked at the kitten, which looked back her, green eyes twinkling. She put her hood on then pointed at the kitten.

"Take care of the house, Shorty. I'll be right back."

Making sure she had her keys, she left the house. She locked the door behind her then turned and ran in the direction the fading energy was coming from, disappearing into the darkness of the storm. She ran so fast that she had caught up to Kuwabara, seeing the coattails of his tan jacket flapping behind him as he ran.

"Uncle Kazuma!" She called, falling into step with him.

"Damn it, Sumi!" He grumbled, sounding out of breath as the two kept running. "I told you to stay home!"

"I just couldn't! I'm sorry!"

The girl shrieked and skidded to a halt when a bolt of lightening shot through the sky. Kuwabara stopped and grabbed her hand.

"You can't just stop runnin' like that, kid! You'll scare the crap outta me!"

The two started running again, sick ominous feelings growing in their stomachs.

****

Hiei had heard the tires screeching. He had heard the car horns honking. He had heard the car crash but he hadn't done anything. Nothing. He hadn't even moved from his spot in his tree. He didn't do anything until he heard a small far-away sounding voice uttering one little word – his name.

_Hiei . . ._

He bolted up, gasping as rain mixing with the sudden cold sweat that had broken out all over his body.

"No." He whispered. "No!"

He jumped from the tree and flitted off.


	10. Chapter 10

First off I just want to apologize for this taking so long - I lost the will to write after some sad stuff happened and then my computer started acting weird and now they're trying to fix the internet in my dorm to make it faster and all that junk. At least you guys waited patiently for this, right? I didn't receive any angry, threatening messages so I guess that's a 'yes'.:P This is a weird chapter, I just want to put that out there. I think that there will only be two more chapters and that's it. Heh, I don't want to sound mean or anything but doesn't "Uh, Oh! the 3rd" seem like the "Dragonball GT" of the "Uh, Oh!" trilogy? Just putting that out there. Enjoy!:D

* * *

Yusuke sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He had just had a horrible nightmare. He couldn't shake away the awful feeling he had growing inside him. He looked to the open bedroom door to see that the hall light was on. He got up and out of bed, shoving his feet into dark green slippers, then left the room to see Keiko going to the front door. Yusuke leaned against the hallway wall, arms crossed over his chest as he kept his eyes on the back of his wife's head.

"Oh, hello, Haru." Keiko said sweetly. "What're you boys doing out so late?"

"Can I come in, Keiko?" Haru asked, not really waiting for her answer as he gently pushed passed her and set the sleeping Kuya down on their couch.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked, closing the door and not taking her eyes off of the Kuwabara offspring.

"I need you to watch my brother." Haru said.

"What's goin' on?" Yusuke asked, coming into the room.

He stopped short, seeing the worried look in Haru's eyes.

"S-Something happened." Haru stuttered out. "I don't know what but I know it was bad and I need to go help."

"I'll go with you."

"No thanks, Yusuke. I gotta do this myself."

"Don't be silly, kid."

"Please!" Haru's bottom lip quivered. "Just, please, watch my brother."

"Put a jacket on, Haru." Keiko said, grabbing one of Yusuke's old coats from the coat rack by the door and handing it to the boy. "I don't want you to get sick, your mother would kill us."

Haru ignored the sharp pain in his chest when Keiko said the word 'mother' and put the coat on.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Keiko asked, covering Kuya up with a blanket.

"No, it's dead. I left it at home to charge." Haru turned to the door. "Don't worry, I've got change. I'll find a payphone and call you guys when I find something out."

"I'm going, too!" Kuya piped up, sounding drowsy.

"No, Kuya. You stay here." Haru said, giving his little brother a reassuring smile. "I'll be back, okay? Just stay put and wait for my call."

"But –"

"Bye and thanks for the jacket!" Haru exclaimed, running out the door.

****

Hiei was second to show up on the scene, hiding behind a tree as the paramedics freed the unconscious Shizuru from the totaled car and put her on the gurney. He was about to run out and tell them that he was her husband when Kuwabara and Sumi appeared out of nowhere just as the paramedics were wheeling the gurney towards the ambulance. Hiei didn't know what to do; he stood frozen, a million thoughts running through his mind.

****

"No!" Kuwabara cried, trying to fight the paramedics in an attempt to get to Shizuru. "That's my sister! That's my sister!"

The paramedics let Kuwabara and Sumi ride in the back of the ambulance with Shizuru. Kuwabara held Shizuru's hand tightly, biting his lip to keep from crying. Sumi sat across from him, holding her mother's other hand and doing a very bad job at trying to not cry.

"Sis, wake up." Kuwabara kept whispering to her. "Wake up, sis. You gotta wake up."

Sumi dropped Shizuru's limp hand and covered her face with her hands, her body shaking as she cried.

"She's gonna be okay." Kuwabara said, more to himself than to his niece. "She's gonna be just fine . . . She has to be."

"But what if she's not?" Sumi sniffled.

"Don't ever say that!" Kuwabara snapped as a single tear slid down the side of his face. "She's gonna make it through, she's a Kuwabara! We've been through tons of things just as bad as this and we made it out perfectly fine."

"Oh, God!" Sumi's lip trembled as she clasped her hands together in a silent prayer. "I keep thinking that it's my fault somehow."

"This isn't your fault, Sumi." Kuwabara reached over with his free hand and gave Sumi's hands a squeeze. "Don't think that."

Sumi smiled sadly at her uncle and held his hand in both of hers. Simultaneously, they squeezed each other then looked back at the unconscious woman lying in between them.

****

Hiei had followed the ambulance, flitting from rooftop to rooftop. He kept losing his footing and slipping, due to the fact that it had started hailing and that everywhere he stepped was slick from the downpour. Or at least that's what he told himself. He hopped into the street from a rooftop just as a car came speeding towards him. He jumped back just in time to see the car pass by. He opened his mouth to mumble few choice words when the car stopped and pulled a U-turn, heading back towards Hiei. Hiei took a step back as the car stopped again, this time in front of him. The person inside the car (Hiei could see it was a pink convertible in the scarce light of the streetlamps) leaned over and rolled down the passenger side window. Hiei leaned down to get a better look at the driver when the familiar red head inside, looking frazzled and frantic, shouted.

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?" Kurama asked, stretching out the 'H' in the word 'hell' and making it sound longer than it really is. "I have been driving all over, looking all over for you! Get in right now!"

Before Hiei had a chance, Kurama opened the passenger side door and yanked Hiei in then sped off.

"What in the –"

"Buckle up." Kurama interrupted, sounding slightly like his normal self.

Hiei adjusted himself in his seat and buckled up. He looked at Kurama, taking in the scared look on his friend's face, the hunched posture, the twitching eye – he looked like a maniac.

"I got a call from Keiko and Yusuke about an hour ago." He said lowly before Hiei had a chance to speak. "They told me that Haru dropped Kuya off at their place then took off, saying that something bad had happened."

"It's Shizuru."

"Yeah, I know it's Shizuru." Kurama snapped, slapping the steering wheel. "I'm not an idiot, Hiei, I know. So I've spent the past hour looking for you, I went to your house – nobody was there. I went to the park, to your tree – you weren't there. You know what, Hiei? This unnecessary running around is something that I really _don't_ need at the moment. I'm so stressed with planning this damn wedding that I just can't –"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Kurama, and _drive_?" Hiei shouted.

Kurama, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him, nodded. The two continued in silence, the only sound was the radio playing at a very low volume.

"What's that word . . ." Hiei said slowly. "For that feeling that you've experienced something before although it's the first time you've experienced it?"

"Do you mean déjà vu?" Kurama asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's it."

"What happened?" Kurama asked after a long moment of silence.

"Car accident. Kuwabara and Sumi got there before I did."

"So they should be with her in the ambulance then?"

"Yes."

"You know what this kind of reminds me of?" Kurama asked, after another long moment of silence. "The night the twins were born. I mean, in a way. Doesn't it?"

Kurama stole a glance at Hiei before turning back to the road and continuing.

"Everyone was freaking out that night, worrying about Shizuru and the twins and if they would be okay." Kurama nodded to himself. "If I remember correctly we were the last ones to the hospital that night, too."

Hiei let out a watery-sounding 'Hn' then turned to look out the window. Kurama put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"She's going to be fine." Kurama reassured.

"You don't know that." Hiei said lowly.

"Hiei," Kurama squeezed Hiei's shoulder again. "I promise that she will be fine."

"You can't promise something like that."

Kurama stopped the car abruptly and turned to Hiei. The look on his friend's face startled Hiei and he was afraid that Kurama was about to start hitting him.

"Trust me." Kurama said before turning the car off and unbuckling.

Hiei watched Kurama get out of the car, slamming the door behind him, then walk to the automatic doors of the hospital with his hands in his pockets. The magenta-haired man turned back to the car when he reached the doors and waited for Hiei, who scrambled to unbuckle and get out off the car.

As soon as the two had entered the building, Hiei had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stopped where he was and clutched his stomach. Kurama looked back at him, a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Hiei? Are you all right?"

"No." He choked out, shaking his head. "I feel sick."

"It's a hospital, Hiei. Everyone feels that way when they come here – that's why half the people in here are here."

Hiei glared up at Kurama, who chuckled nervously.

"It was a joke."

"Leave the jokes to Kuwabara." Hiei growled before they took off towards the waiting room.

****

Haru's sneakers squeaked against the linoleum as he ran into the hospital. He ran into the front desk and let out an aggravated sigh when he saw no one there.

"Somebody should get fired for not doing his or her job!" He muttered to himself as he ran towards the waiting room.

He stopped in the doorway, seeing his uncle pacing around, mumbling to himself.

"Uncle Kazuma."

Kuwabara jerked his head up and Haru saw tears swell up in his uncle's eyes. The boy ran to the man, who pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's your mom, kid." Kuwabara sniffled, before Haru could ask. "She was in an accident."

"Is she okay?" Haru asked, looking up at Kuwabara.

"We don't know how she is yet, she was just admitted to the ER." Kuwabara shook his head, biting his lip. "I don't know where your sister ran off to, I think she went to grab a soda or something."

"Sumi's here?"

"Your mom called me earlier and told me to go take care of Sumi. She followed me . . ." Kuwabara trailed off.

"I'll go find her." Haru stated, breaking away from his uncle's embrace.

"Good." Kuwabara nodded. "I'll be here."

Haru left the waiting room just as Kuwabara went back to pacing.

Haru wandered the hospital, avoiding confrontations with nurses and securities guards who gave him dirty looks as if he were some hoodlum about to vandalize the hospital.

Sighing, he turned a corner and stopped. Sumi stood in front of a large window in her white and blue striped pajamas, with a soda in her hand. There was a strange look on her face that he had never seen before; a calm, peaceful look on her tear-stained face. Haru didn't move but he caught his sister's eye and she turned to him.

"Haru!" She cried, her arms out to him.

He felt a twisted feeling in his chest as he went to Sumi. The twins hugged each other tightly, afraid to let go as they cried. They stood there for almost ten minutes until they finally calmed down and pulled away. Haru felt he had to say something.

"You okay?"

"I'm scared for mom." She said softly. "Her car hit a tree and –"

Sumi trailed off as she started crying again. Haru put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He noticed what Sumi had been staring at before she had seen him in the corner of her eye.

"What're you doing in the maternity ward?" He asked, looking through the window at all the sleeping, wiggling babies in their hospital bassinets.

"I got lost." Sumi shrugged, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her pajama shirt. "I was trying to find a soda machine and I stumbled over here somehow. Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, I guess so. They're so . . . tiny."

"I know." She smiled, stepping closer to the window to get a better look. "Isn't it weird to know that we were once that tiny?"

"Yeah . . ." He shook his head and grabbed Sumi by the wrist. "C'mon, we should get back to the waiting room, Uncle Kazuma doesn't look so good."

The twins gave the sleeping babies one last look before turning away and heading back to the waiting room. When they entered the waiting room, they were surprised to see Hiei and Kurama there as well.

"Daddy!" Sumi exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hiei in a tight hug.

Hiei awkwardly patted his daughter on the back as she began to sob uncontrollably. Kuwabara slumped down into one of the plastic green chairs, sighing deeply through his nose. He rubbed his face with his hands, breathing heavily as he bit his lip from quivering. To say that he was scared was an understatement. He felt this strange familiar feeling in his chest, something he had felt years and years before. He felt jostled as Kurama took a seat next to him. The longhaired man put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

"Kuwabara?" He whispered, being careful as to not attract attention to the bigger man. "Are you all right?"

Kuwabara shook his head, his fingers slowly raking against his chest. Kurama noticed the odd behavior in Kuwabara, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched a cold sweat break out on Kuwabara's skin.

"Kurama . . ." Kuwabara said slowly, quietly. "Go get a nurse or a paper bag or something."

"You're not . . .Are you?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he stared at nothing, leaning back in his chair. He couldn't breathe. The room began to spin for Kuwabara. His breath became labored and heavy, his chest heaving. Shaking, hyperventilating, nausea, exhaustion, ringing in his ears, sweating, the tightness in his chest, feeling claustrophobic and lightheaded – he had had all these symptoms before. He knew what was going on. And so did Kurama.

"I'll be right back, just sit here." Kurama said calmly, giving his friend's shoulder a squeeze.

Kurama stood up suddenly, jerking Hiei and the twins' attention to him. Sumi looked from the strange calm look on Kurama's face to Kuwabara. Her eyes widened and she yelped, covering her mouth with her hands. She ran to the seat Kurama had just vacated, shaking Kuwabara and repeating his name. She looked up at Kurama with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's having a panic attack." Kurama said matter-of-factly before leaving to get a nurse.

"What?" Sumi looked from Kuwabara to Hiei. "Daddy, help him!"

Before Hiei could reply, Kurama returned with two nurses on either side of him. The three helped Kuwabara up from his chair, dodging and ducking has he began to throw wild blind punches. Sumi watched, horrified, as they dragged Kuwabara out of the waiting room as Hiei and Haru stood silent.

"I have to go with him!" Sumi cried, jumping up and running after the four.

"No, Sumi!" Haru jumped in front of his sister. "You can't go!"

"But Aunt Yukina's not here! He needs somebody with him, we're the only family he has right now!"

"Sumi, Kurama is with him." Haru said softly in an attempt to soothe and calm his sister down.

"But he's –"

"This has happened before." Hiei said, causing his older children to look back at him. "He had a panic attack when you two were born. Trust me, he will be fine."

****

Yusuke paced around the living room of his apartment, his hands behind his back as he kept his eyes on the carpet. He looked up to glance at the clock that hung on the wall. He sighed; it was only 1:30 AM. He had been up for hours, pacing and worrying. He was tense all over, a scowl plastered to his face.

He began to pace again when Keiko entered, looking like a worried mother. Yusuke stopped and turned to face her. She gave him a weak smile, trying to reassure him.

"I just got Kuya to sleep." She said softly. "If you want to take off to the hospital, you can. I think I've got everything under control."

He shook his head, going to her.

"I can't leave. Not just yet."

"Oh, Yusuke."

Keiko pulled her lifelong love into a loving and comforting hug, a hand on the back of his head as if she were holding a baby. Yusuke buried his face into his wife's neck, sighing deeply through his nose as he wrapped his arms around the small of Keiko's back. He felt useless and scared. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave but he promised Haru that he wouldn't leave unless they needed him. Mentally, he debated whether or not to disobey the boy's orders – after all, Yusuke was an adult, he wasn't going to take instructions from a kid but he knew that if he just showed up, he would do more trouble than good.

The couple jumped, hearing the shrill sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen. Keiko pulled away from Yusuke and sprinted to the kitchen before Yusuke had a chance to even think about moving. She was also very upset over what was going on. Her hand shook as she reached for the ringing phone, picking it up and putting to her ear.

"Hello?" She let out a small sigh of relief, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. "Haru. What's going on?"

Yusuke cautiously made his way into the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the back of Keiko's head as she wrapped up the phone call. She told Haru good-bye then hung up the phone. She sighed, her back still to Yusuke. She stood there for a moment longer then turned around. She jumped, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh!" She gasped, a hand flying to her chest. "Yusuke, you scared me."

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked lowly, a serious tone in his voice.

"Haru called . . . He said that Kuwabara is asking for you."

"What?" Yusuke blinked. "He's asking for me?"

"Well, 'asking' isn't the right word, I suppose." Keiko said softly, biting her thumbnail. "More like screaming."

"What's going on?" Yusuke repeated, his voice high.

He didn't wait for an answer; he turned on his heel and went back to the living room. He yanked a jacket off of the coat rack by the door and tugged it on. Keiko followed Yusuke to the door, the worried look never leaving her face.

"Yusuke, be careful out there."

Yusuke stopped what he was doing then turned to look into the big worried brown eyes of his wife. He gave her that smirk of his; the smirk that said everything would be okay. Keiko relaxed instantly, letting all of her tension and worry out in an audible sigh.

"I'll keep you updated, babe." He said before opening the door and stepping out.

Yusuke had arrived at the hospital in an unusually short amount of time. He glanced at the front desk of the ER and shook his head at the empty seat.

"Somebody's not doing their job." He said in a singsong voice as he wandered towards the waiting room.

The room was filled with a strange tension; one could cut it with a knife. He looked around at the three occupants of the room, seeing the familiar flame-shaped haired father and son and the raven locks of the daughter.

"Hey, guys." He said, his classic smile appearing. "What's going on?"

"Yusuke!" Haru jumped up, going to Yusuke. "Kazuma's in room 182, he wants to see you."

"What happened?"

"He had a panic attack!" Sumi exclaimed, looking up at Yusuke.

"Shit." Yusuke mumbled, taking off to room 182.

He passed by an operating room, catching snippets of the conversation going on between two nurses and a doctor standing in front of the door.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but I'm positive that she will be all right." The doctor said. "Has her family arrived?"

"I think they're in the waiting room." Yusuke heard a nurse say.

He shuddered, knowing that they had to be talking about Shizuru. He bit his tongue, keeping himself from turning around and asking them about his best friend's sister's condition. He nudged opened the door to room 182 to see Kuwabara lying in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his mouth. Yusuke went to his friend's side and looked down at Kuwabara, smirking slightly.

"Poor guy." He said to himself. "Must have passed out."

As if on cue, Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the room and a while longer for Kuwabara to recognize Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" He exclaimed, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy." Yusuke pulled the chair by his friend's bed closer and sat down. "Calm down, okay? I'm here now."

Still, Kuwabara struggled to sit up. Yusuke pushed the button on the side of Kuwabara's hospital bed, raising the upper part of mattress.

"You thick-headed oaf." Yusuke smirked, shaking his head.

"I'm scared, Urameshi. I don't my sister to die."

"Don't talk like that," Yusuke said calmly. "I overheard a doctor talking to some nurses, they say she's gonna be okay."

"Really?" Kuwabara's face lit up.

"Yeah, really." Yusuke glanced at the tray of hospital food on the other side of Kuwabara's bed. "Is that pudding?"

Kuwabara looked over and picked the pudding cup and plastic spoon. He handed them to Yusuke.

"You can have it – it's Tapioca."

"But Kuwabara, you _love_ Tapioca." Yusuke blinked.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled, looking down at his lap.

Yusuke looked at his friend for a moment then grabbed the remote to the television bolted to the wall across from the bed. He turned it on then flipped through the channels, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Urameshi, what're you doing?" Kuwabara grumbled angrily. "You're supposed to be takin' care of me, not watching TV."

"There's something on that might make you feel a little better." Yusuke said, his hand with the remote hovering in the air, pointing to the TV as he stopped on a channel.

It was a crude little cartoon about a Chihuahua and a red cat. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara in the corner of his eyes and smirked, seeing his friend's face light up again.

"Oh, Urameshi." Kuwabara shook his head. "Really?"

"I seem to recall this big goofball I know liking this show," Yusuke said playfully, shrugging. "He has the whole show on DVD and watches when he's in a bad mood."

"Oh, Urameshi." Kuwabara repeated.

Yusuke patted his friend's hand then stood and stretched, his back popping in several different places.

"I'll be right back. Don't go havin' another panic attack on me, okay?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"To check on Hiei and the kids in the waiting room."

"Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed, taking the oxygen mask off. "I'm surprised he didn't have the panic attack. He must be freaking out right now."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd freak out in front of the twins."

"But it's Hiei."

"He has more self-control than that. Besides, this is a hospital, I doubt that he'd do anything extreme in a hospital."

The two looked to the door, hearing rapid footsteps running towards them. Kurama appeared in the doorway, looking disheveled and frazzled, his hair falling in his face.

"Yusuke, I could really use your help with Hiei right now."

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know where he got it," Kurama said, sounding breathless. "But he just attacked a soda machine with his katana."

"Oh, shit." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara.

"I'll be right back. Just relax."

"I'm okay now, Urameshi. Don't worry about me."

Yusuke followed after Kurama out of the room and down the hall. He stopped, seeing a dark liquid at the end of the hallway. He raced ahead of Kurama to see Hiei, looking fiendish and positively evil, standing by a split-open soda machine with his katana in hand. Sliced open cans of soda littered the white linoleum, surrounding Hiei in a circle, their contents spilling out into a large dark bubbling puddle. Hiei looked like a demonic religious figure as he raised his katana above his head, ready to attack whatever else was in his way.

"Hiei, stop!" Yusuke shouted, running to his friend and being careful to not slip on the soda. "Put it down now."

Hiei spun to face to Yusuke, a bizarre look on his face. He looked like a rapid animal.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you can see her yet –"

Hiei slammed his katana through the linoleum right in between Yusuke's feet.

"Where is she?" He asked again, raising his voice.

"I just said I don't know –"

Hiei yanked his katana out of the ground and pointed it to Yusuke's throat.

"Where. Is. She?" He growled through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing.

Yusuke's face twitched in irritation. He matched Hiei's death glare, eyes narrowing as well.

"I. Don't. Know." He growled back. "Put it down, Hiei. Now."

"Don't mess with me, Yusuke."

"Put it down." He ordered.

Hiei backed off, lowering the katana. Yusuke shot a look at Kurama and Kurama nodded, going over to Hiei and taking the katana away from him. Hiei turned his back to his friends, facing the wall. Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"Where are the twins?"

"At home. I called Riko and had her take them home."

"Did they go willingly?"

"It took a while to get them in the car. They're very stubborn."

"Yeah, you can tell they're totally related to Hiei and Kuwabara."

The two shared a chuckle then look at Hiei to see him shaking, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Hiei?"

"Are you all right?"

"I need to see her." He said in a small barely audible voice, Kurama and Yusuke had to struggle to hear him. "I need to see her now. I can't be away from her, I need to be with her. She needs me."

"Hiei," Yusuke repeated, stepping towards his short friend to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Hiei pulled away from Yusuke.

He turned to face them and they could see Hiei trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill forward. They knew that Hiei either had to get his way or he would have to be restrained.

"Mr. Kuwabara?"

The three men turned to the familiar female voice at the end of the hall. A strange wave of emotion washed over them as they saw the familiar woman, dressed in a nurse's uniform and holding a clipboard in her arm, as she walked towards them.

Hiei did not take the woman's presence as a good omen. He took it as quite the opposite and almost had a panic attack himself. Kurama put his arms around Hiei tightly, pinning the shorter man's arms to his sides to keep him from fighting. Kurama gave the nurse his friendly calm smile, struggling to control Hiei. Yusuke went to the nurse, putting his hands on her upper arms, his eyes wide with concern and fright.

"Botan, what're you doing here?" He asked quietly. "Don't tell me you just wanted to play dress up."

Botan looked offended at the comment but kept her calm demeanor. She straightened her back, a serious look on her face.

"I couldn't just stay in Spirit World while one of my best friends lay in a hospital bed."

"So, you decided to assign yourself as the head nurse to watch over her?"

"Of course, I did! You would have done the same if you were in my position!"

"So, you're not here to take her back to Spirit World with you?" Kurama asked, wincing as Hiei kicking him in the shin.

"Of course not." Botan shook her head frantically, a sad look on her face. "I just wouldn't be able to do that."

"Does Koenma know you did this?"

"Fuck Koenma!" Botan snarled at Yusuke. "He tried to forbid me from coming here!"

"But isn't he your boss? Couldn't you get fired for doing something like this?"

"He would never fire me. And, like I said, I couldn't just stay there while Shizuru lay in a hospital bed with thousands of tubes in her."

"What!" Hiei shouted, breaking free from Kurama's grasp and running to Botan. "Is she going to be okay?"

Botan blinked then gave Hiei a small reassuring smile.

"Trust me, Hiei. She is going to be just fine."

"She better be." He said shakily. "She better be."

"She will." Botan turned back to Yusuke. "Where are the children?"

"Keiko's watching over Kuya, and the twins are their way to Kurama's. Kuwabara had a panic attack, he's in room 182."

"I know, I stopped by his room first to check on him. He almost had another attack."

"When will we be able to see her?" Kurama asked, grabbing a hold of Hiei again and pulling him away.

"Soon. Just wait for her doctor to come out and talk to you."

"Nurse?"

The group turned to the voice to see a petite little blonde nurse standing there, a confused look on her face.

"I thought today was your day off."

"Nurses never take a day off." Botan replied. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need your help admitting the patient into room 186."

"I'll be right there." Botan turned back to Yusuke and whispered. "That's Shizuru's room. Try and keep Hiei away from there until I come back with her doctor and say all is well, okay?"

"Okay."

"Here." Botan slipped two pills into Yusuke's hand. "Give these to Hiei if and when he starts acting crazy, they will knock him out for a bit."

"Thanks." Yusuke folded his fingers over the pills. "Thanks a lot, Botan."

Botan turned on her heel and followed the petite nurse down another hallway.

"Now what?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed. Opening his eyes, he turned back to Kurama and Hiei.

"Now, we wait."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! Long time, no . . . read?:P Haha, well, I won't bother with a huge Author's Note because nobody will even bother to read it anyway, you're just too excited with the update, right? So, anyway, enjoy, guys!:D

* * *

Kurama shifted his weight uncomfortably in the green chair, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't gotten very much sleep; he had spent most of his time watching over Hiei in the waiting room. Kurama squinted out the window to see the sun beginning to rise off in the horizon. He groaned and rubbed his face. It had been a very long night.

After Botan had left them, Hiei had become belligerent and violent. Kurama and Yusuke had to chase the short man around the hospital for about an hour and a half before they finally caught him and dragged him back to the waiting room. Yusuke had given Hiei a cup of water and Kurama had been the only one who had seen Yusuke slip something into Hiei's drink. Hiei passed out about twenty minutes later and Yusuke snuck off to hang out with Kuwabara in his hospital room.

So Kurama was all alone. He had read all the old issues of "_Home and Gardens_", "_People_", and some fishing magazines that were scattered over the coffee table in front of him about twenty different times. The remote to the television was missing and channel buttons on the TV were broken and Kurama was sure that even if he had decided to turn the TV on, nothing would be on but horrible infomercials about male enhancements and exercise equipment. That was the last thing Kurama needed at six AM – to feel he was morbidly obese and that his penis was small.

"I should have brought a book." He grumbled, getting up and stretching for the fourteenth time. Those chairs were so damn _uncomfortable_; they were certainly doing some major damage to his back.

He thought about paying a visit to Kuwabara's room to see what he and Yusuke were doing, but he knew that if Hiei woke up and nobody was there to watch over him, the demon would wreak havoc upon the hospital.

No. Kurama couldn't leave the waiting room in fear of Hiei waking up. He couldn't even go to the bathroom, which was only five feet away from him! He was confined to the small room, completely bored out of his skull.

"Do you need anything?"

Kurama looked to the doorway of the waiting room to see the petite blonde nurse standing there, a blush on her face. He gave her his signature calm, friendly smile, which made her blush harder.

"No, I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" She asked, cautiously walking in. "You've been here for hours, just waiting. You must be going crazy with boredom."

"Well . . . a little." Kurama admitted with a shrug.

"Would you like anything?"

"Well . . ." Kurama repeated being interrupted by a growl coming from his stomach. "A sandwich and a phone?"

The nurse chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand. She noticed Hiei, curled up into a ball, asleep in a chair.

"I'll be right back with your sandwich and a blanket for your friend." The nurse reached into the front pocket of her uniform and pulled out a small pink cell phone. "As for a phone, here you go. It even matches your hair!"

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded energetically in a reply as Kurama took the phone from her. Kurama could hear her high heels clacking against the linoleum when she left the room as he flipped the phone open and dialed his house number. Riko answered after the fourth ring, her voice groggy and fatigued.

"Hello, Riko Miyamoto Photography." She said, her voice as automatic as a recording.

A smile played at Kurama's lips; his fiancée thought she was still at work. He glanced at his watch to see that it was almost time for her to indeed get up and get ready for work.

"I'd like to speak to Riko Minamino, please."

He heard her sigh deeply; in his mind he could picture her rolling over onto her side to check the clock on the bedside table then rolling back onto her back, her free arm draped over her eyes. She hated it when people mispronounced her last name – and even though she knew Kurama's last name _was_ 'Minamino' and that it would also be _hers_ in a matter of a few months, she was just so tired to realize it.

"I'm sorry, there's no one named Riko _Minamino_ here." She answered. "You have the wrong number."

"But, darling, it's me!" Kurama protested before she got a chance to hang up. "It's Kurama!"

"Kurama?" Riko repeated, sounding as if she had never heard that name before. It took her a full minute to recognize his name and his voice. "Oh, Snuggles! What's going on?"

He smiled at the sound of the pet name she had given him. It was always such a comforting thing to hear.

"Still nothing new. Would you mind dropping by for a few minutes before you go to work?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, Hiei has been passed out for a few hours and Yusuke is off watching TV with Kuwabara in his room,"

"And what is Snuggles doing?"

"Snuggles is doing absolutely nothing productive." Kurama sighed; when he was frustrated and tired, he began to talk in the third person. "Snuggles has read all the crappy back issues of "Beautiful Homes and Gardens" from 1993 and can't watch television. Snuggles has to pee like a racehorse. Snuggles needs a good novel and some human companionship for an hour or two."

"Oh, honey." Riko cooed sympathetically. "Have you eaten anything?"

"I will in a minute, I'm getting a sandwich."

"Oh, you poor thing. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"All right, I'll see you then."

"Bye-bye, Snuggles, love-love."

"Love-love."

With that, Kurama hung up the phone. He closed the phone then turned to look back at the sleeping form of his short demon friend. If Hiei had been awake, he probably would have given Kurama crap for acting cute and lovey-dovey with his fiancée over the phone in public. And if that had happened, Kurama would have retorted back with an example of Hiei doing the same thing with Shizuru and that would have shut Hiei up for a moment before he would grumble a few mean things under his breath. Kurama turned back to the entryway of the waiting room to see the petite blonde nurse standing there again, a thick pale orange blanket draped over an arm, a soda in her left hand and a sandwich in the right.

"Here you go." She smiled cheerfully, handing over the soda and sandwich to him.

"Thank you so much." He said truthfully; he had never been so happy to see a sandwich and a Diet Pepsi in his entire life.

The nurse nodded politely then went to Hiei and covered him up with the blanket. Hiei snorted and grumbled something but did not wake. Kurama mentally let out a sigh of relief then handed the nurse her phone.

"Thank you again, for your phone."

"Oh, don't mention it really." Her cheerful smile never left her face. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you."

"Oh," Her smile faded slightly in disappointment. "All right, take care then."

"You too."

Kurama watched the nurse as she left the waiting room again. He sat down and began eating his sandwich. The nurse, sometimes with other nurses in tow, would occasionally come back to check on him. He would smile politely and tell them that he was fine.

A few minutes after the nurse had left the room for the last time, Kurama heard someone behind him clear their throat and he turned to see, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and dressed in her signature black attire, Riko.

"Flirting with other women, Kurama?" She asked jokingly. "Aren't you about to get married in a few months?"

"I wasn't flirting, my sweet chrysanthemum, I swear." Kurama stammered, suddenly becoming flustered as Riko got closer and closer to him.

"I love it when you get flustered like that, Snuggles." She said before, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Oh, wow, should I leave you guys alone?" The two turned to see Yusuke in the doorway of the waiting room, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Oh, hello, Yusuke."

"I can't believe you're still here." Yusuke chuckled, walking into the room. "I thought you would have left a long time ago."

"Oh, sure. I would have left and left Hiei here all alone in the waiting room while you and Kuwabara sit in Kuwabara's hospital room, watching Robot Chicken."

"What're you trying to say about Robot Chicken?"

"Nothing, Yusuke."

"Kuwabara finally fell asleep a few minutes ago and there's nothing good on TV so I thought I'd see how you were doing out here."

"Kurama's great," Riko said, patting Kurama on the shoulder while giving Yusuke a sarcastic smile. "He's just going to have back problems for the rest of his life from sitting in these uncomfortable chairs but other than that, he's okay."

Yusuke laughed then glanced at the sleeping form of Hiei in the chair. He looked back at the sleep deprived Kurama and gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"I'll take it from here, you go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked through a yawn he tried to hide with his hand. "I'm not tired, I can still –"

"Kurama, you're going home right now." Riko said, grabbing her fiancé by the hand. She gave Yusuke a little wave. "Thanks, Yusuke."

"No problem, seeya."

He watched the couple leave the hospital before taking a seat in a chair across from where Hiei was sleeping. He sighed then picked up a random magazine. He made a face as he flipped through it, the red pulsating glow of Hiei's Jagan eye going unnoticed.

In hospital room 186, the monitors that were hooked up to Shizuru's body beeped. Her chest rose and fell as the oxygen mask covering her face helped her breathe. A large bloodstained gauze bandage covered the left side of her forehead.

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed suddenly and she let out a little groan, as if she were dreaming.

_Shizuru stood against the tree, the wind blowing through her hair and rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She inhaled deeply, a smile slowly forming on her face as she took in the fresh clean air. Of course, she knew exactly where she was; she had been there millions of times._

_She felt weightless and when she looked to look herself over, she saw that the weight she had gained from Hiei's hair-brained scheme was gone. She wore tan slacks with a matching vest over a long-sleeved white shirt and red tie; an outfit she had grown out of years before._

_Sensing something familiar coming from her left, she turned and, knowing full well whom it was, smiled happily. She could see the black form in the distance, his hair dancing like a candle in the wind. He seemed to stop for a moment and Shizuru's smile faltered; suddenly she was unsure if this was her husband. The form started walking again then began jogging then suddenly broke out into a full-blown sprint. She pushed herself off from the tree and stood in the clearing for a moment before running to meet Hiei halfway. She could feel the hot happy tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she threw her arms around him and pulled him to her in a tight, loving embrace._

"_Oh, Hiei!" She sobbed, kissing his face._

"_You're okay, you're okay." Hiei repeated softly in disbelief, as he looked her over for cuts and bruises and broken bones. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I –" She took a step back. "I was in an accident, I was looking for the boys . . ." She slumped down to the base of a tree and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Am I dead?"_

"_No, you're in the hospital." Hiei said calmly, sitting down in front of her and cupping her face in his hands. "We don't know much about the condition you're in, but I'm sure you're going to be all right. I'm asleep in the waiting room, I haven't left the hospital since you were admitted."_

"_So, I'm dreaming?"_

"_I think so."_

"_But I don't –" Shizuru stopped herself in the middle of her sentence, seeing something in the corner of her eye._

_She turned her head to the direction where Hiei had come to see two little figures heading towards them. She stood up and squinted, trying to get a better look at the approaching forms. Hiei stood up slowly and stood next to her, a faint smile on his face as the husband and wife watched the figures. Shizuru, looking confused, glanced at Hiei then back at the figures. They looked like . . . children! They were - two little children holding hands as they came down the side of a grassy hill. They seemed to see Shizuru and Hiei and began waving and calling to them, but they were still too far away for Shizuru and Hiei to be able to hear them. As the two little children began to get closer, they began to grow from children to preteens to teenagers. The two teenagers started running to them, waving their arms in the air and shouting happily. As they neared, Shizuru could make out that they were a boy and a girl._

_Shizuru saw something sparkle on top of the girl's head; it looked like a crown or a tiara._

"_Who are they?" She whispered._

"_Mom!"_

_The boy shouted and Shizuru gasped, feeling new tears welling up. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock._

"_My babies!" She exclaimed then turned to Hiei, a tear rolling down the side of her face. "Our babies!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Mommy!"_

_Shizuru had a split second to turn back to her first-born children before they tackled her in a hug._

"_Mommy, are you okay?" Sumi asked, looking up at her mom._

"_Yes, honey, I'm fine." Shizuru said, smoothing the curls away from her daughter's face and looking at the sparkling tiara on her head._

"_Mom, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Kuya and I were just out visiting dad and my phone was dead and –"_

"_Where is Kuya?"_

_As soon as Shizuru asked her question, the little boy's figure appeared at the top of the hill. He waved then lay down and rolled down the hill; his high-pitched laughter carried by the wind. At the bottom of the hill, the boy got up and ran the rest of the way. He jumped into the air and threw his arms around his mom's neck._

"_Mama, you're okay!" He started crying. He reached out to Hiei and pulled him into the hug he shared with Shizuru. "You're both here! We can be a big happy family again!"_

_The little boy looked up at his parents._

"_Let's go home, please? I wanna go home."_

Shizuru gasped, her eyes popping open. She struggled to sit up but stopped when a sharp pain ran up her side. She looked around the sparsely decorated hospital room, taking it all in. She hated that horrible hospital smell; the smell of sickness and disinfectant. She, then, looked herself over and saw the tubes and IVs sticking in her. Her left eye squinted as the left side of her head throbbed violently. Wincing in pain, she shakily lifted a weak hand to her forehead and felt the gauze pad. With her other hand, she pulled the oxygen mask from her mouth and let it hang around her neck. Reaching over, she pressed the button on the side of her bed that called the nurse.

She waited for what seemed like twenty minutes to her before pressing the button again. She waited again for another twenty minutes before pressing it once more. She groaned in frustration and struggled to sit up without disturbing her IVs and monitors when she heard someone gasp from the doorway then rapid footsteps.

"What're you doing?" Botan asked, trying to get Shizuru back into bed. "Stop it, stop it! You're only going to make your situation worse!"

Shizuru let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into her bed, her arms halfheartedly crossed over her chest.

"I wouldn't be trying to get out of bed by myself if the nurses had come the first time I pressed the button."

"Silly woman," Botan chuckled, fluffing her friend's pillow. "This is a hospital, there are tons of patients and a limited supply of nurses."

"You make them sound like packaged meat," Shizuru grumbled. "'We're running low on our supply of rack of nurses, try selling the nurse chops.'"

"Oh, settle down." Botan pulled up the chair to Shizuru's bed. "Are you okay? What did you need?"

"I want to go home."

"You can't leave yet."

"Why not? I'm obviously okay!"

Botan bit her lips, suddenly avoiding eye contact with Shizuru.

"What? What is it?"

Botan's eyes flitted over Shizuru's legs and hoped that her friend hadn't seen her look. Shizuru had and quickly pulled back the blankets to discover both of her legs in casts. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach and knocked all the air out of her. She fell back into her pillows, breathing heavily.

"Why? What . . .?" She whispered.

"You were in a car accident, your car is completely totaled." Botan said, her voice calm and soothing as she brushed the hair out of Shizuru's face. "You're lucky to be alive, you could have died."

"Will I ever . . ." Shizuru swallowed the hard lump growing in her throat. "Walk again?"

"Of course, you're just going to need some physical therapy."

Shizuru grabbed a hold of the collar of Botan's uniform and pulled her friend's face close to her.

"Bring me my husband."


	12. Author's Note

Hey, guys! Fujiko Kuwabara here. I'm sorry to inform you but "Uh, Oh! The Third" Most Wanted" is now temporarily on hiatus. I've decided that it _needs_ to be revised and it would be a lot better if I did that. I don't think how the story is right now so I'm gonna try and fix for ya. I know you're not supposed to have Author Notes as a separate chapter but I promise that I'll remove this when I finally get chapter 12 up, okay? So don't go telling those admins on me. =)

So in the mean time, just enjoy what you have for right now and enjoy your summer vacation. I'll have this story up and running and better in no time.=)


End file.
